To Love Flames
by imagination44
Summary: An Alien girl comes to earth and meets a depressing boy. Who risks his life to save her and in return she offers to marry him. How will fate shine on these two?
1. Chapter 1

**To Love Flames Chapter 1**

**Hey guys, so for those of you who have read "To Love Flames" and are reading it again just for fun, you'll notice that it seems a bit different. That is because I am updating and editing every chapter to make it better. I know its been a long time since you've all heard anything from me and you all must have been disappointed when I suddenly stopped writing like I did for "To Love Giotto". Well I apologize, not just for stopping suddenly, but for giving you all the impression that I would write this for a long time. Now in the year 2017 I'm very busy and dont have as much time to work on writing. I sadly cant promise you that I will continue to work on "To Love Flames" or if I will make it even better then you all knew it to be. I will put in the time if I feel like it and if I manage to update all the chapters, maybe I'll continue writing new chapters. I cant guarantee I'll complete it or not, but I will try. I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive how naive and young I was for giving you something to enjoy and then suddenly stopping it. If you wish, you may email me with curse words for disappointing you and then finally showing up again suddenly please go ahead for I deserve it. For those wondering if I will continue "To Love Giotto" I'm not sure if I will. I'll see how I feel while I'm working on "To Love Flames". In the mean time please enjoy this revision of the first chapter.**

[The Shopping District (Night)]

(As the moon sparkles in the sky, a mysterious girl standing on top of a building, is being cornered by two goons.)

Goon 1: It's the end of the line. You have no where to run.

Mysterious Girl: No, I won't go back.

(She revealed her wrist to them which had a strange looking bracelet.)

Goon 2: Oh crap! Quickly we need stop her!

(They both lunged at her, but she had already clicked the button on the bracelet. A flashing light emerged from the bracelet, completely enveloping the girl. The two goons almost had her, but fell flat on the floor.)

Goon 1: Damn it! Where did she go?!

Goon 2: Will find her. We have to.

(8 hours before this)

* * *

[Sainan High School-Class 1-A (Morning)]

(The students were writing in their notes as the teacher was giving her lecture, but one student was sleeping through it all. The teacher noticed and walked up to the boys desk)

Tearju: Excuse me, Damion.

(The boy groaned and opened his eyes slowly as he looked up towards his timid teachers large breast.)

Tearju: I-Is my class boring you?

(He then blushed and quickly sat up while quickly making eye contact)

Damion: No mam, I'll pay attention from now on.

Tearju: Oh good! I was worried I wasn't being very clear. I'm still a little new at this teaching thing. Now then class, lets continue.

(Tearju started walking back to her desk, but accidentally stubbed her knee on the edge of a students desk. She was kneeling, cradling the bruise as the class was worried.)

Random Student: Tearju-sensei, are you okay!?

Tearju: Oh yeah, I'm okay.

(She stood up, but then hit the tip of her elbow on the same desk, and the same edge... She was then holding her elbow while leaning on the desk that harmed her.)

Most of the class: Tearju-sensei!

(Damion felt awkward because it was sorta his fault, so he turned his head towards the window to avoid guilt.

**Damion's thoughts**: Should I apologize..?

* * *

[Damion's Neighborhood (Evening)]

(At the end of the day, Damion was walking home with his friend Saruyama who was chatting his ear off.)

Saruyama: So you hear, we got a new nurse. Her names Mikado-sensei and I hear she's smoking hot. Her tits are like the size as melons!

Damion: Uh huh.

(Damion chose to ignore cause he hated this kind of topic.)

Saruyama: Are you even listening to me?

Damion: Not even a little.

Saruyama: What's up with you? Talking about girls should make you excited!

Damion: Yeah well I don't wanna hear about that crap.

Saruyama: It's stuff like that, why people don't wanna talk to you.

Damion: (sigh) Then why do you, talk to me?

(Saruyama got pissed, so he stepped in front of him)

Saruyama: Because I'm your best friend, we've been friends since elementary school! Back then you used to be fun, but ever since you got dum-(bam)

(Damion punched him in the face before he could finish his sentence. Saruyama fell on the ground holding his cheek in pain. As Saruyama looked up, Damion, clenching his fist in anger, was glaring at him very fiercely.)

Damion: Shut up! Don't say another word!

(Saruyama was scared, but slowly calmed down once he saw Damion's face clearly. He stood up while grabbing his bag.)

Saruyama: Sorry… I'm gonna head home.

(Saruyama left and didn't turn back. Damion looked at his knuckle and saw how bruised it was. Gripping his hand tight, his face looked like it was in pain. He then let go of his anger and started walking home with his face back to depressed.)

* * *

[Yuuki Residence-Front Entrance (Evening)]

Damion: I'm home.

(He closed the door and took off his shoes.)

Mikan: Welcome home.

(His sister came from the kitchen.)

Mikan: I just started cooking dinner, so don't eat anything.

(He tried hiding his bruise and started walking upstairs.)

Damion: I'm not hungry. Just eat without me.

Mikan: Okay... Is your hand okay?

(He didn't reply and just kept walking upstairs)

Mikan: Hey! Don't ignore me!

(Mikan was frustrated, but then sighed as if she was saying, whats the point.)

* * *

[Yuuki Residence-Damion's Room (Night)]

(Damion was sitting on his bed, just staring at his purple knuckle. He thought about how maybe he should apologize to Saruyama. But he kept getting angry remembering what happened.)

Damion: Damn it!

(He fell on his back while grabbing a pillow to hide his face.)

Damion: Why do I have to feel bad! He's the one that...

(Staying silent for a bit, he sighed and moved the pillow off his face. Then covered his eyes with his arms. He then noticed that he smelled pretty bad.)

Damion: I gotta take a bath.

* * *

[Yuuki Residence-Bathroom (Night)]

(Damion laid in the tub, as he looked up at the ceiling.)

Damion: (Relief) So relaxing.

(As he enjoyed the warmth of the bath, he noticed his vision looked a bit blurry. He rubbed his eyes hoping they'ed clear up.)

Damion: I should probably go to bed.

(He stood up from the tub, and was about to get out, until he noticed bubbles gurgling in the water beneath his feet. Suddenly a flashing light emerged, blinding him for an instant. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were...two glossy white breasts?! He was so surprised he thought he was dreaming. Then he raised his head up and saw a cute pink haired girls face. The girl reached for the sky and stretched.)

Lala: Ermmm...Escape successful.

(Damion froze, he wasn't sure how to react to this. The girl finally noticed him.)

Lala: Hi there.

(After a moment of silence, he screamed. Then immediately got out of the tub and grabbed his towel. He tried running towards the door, but slipped on a bar of soap. Mikan came to check on him.)

Mikan: Damion what's wrong?!

(Blushing and in pain, he struggled to answer while on the floor.)

Damion: N...Naked girl. In the tub...

(Mikan looked confused and went towards the tub, but no one was there.)

Mikan: I don't see anyone.

Damion: But she was just there! I saw her!

Mikan: Damion...I know you're at that age, but try to keep your imagination and reality separate. Although I'm glad you're starting to think about girls again.

(Mikan smirked, teasing him from before. Damion blushed.)

Damion: S-Shut up! I didn't make her up! She was real!

(As they argued, a glimpse of a black spade went past the door.)

* * *

[Yuuki Residence-2nd FloorHallway (Night)]

(After getting dressed Damion walked towards his room while drying his head with a towel.)

Damion: Weird, how did she disappear so fast? I know she was real...I think...maybe I'm more tired then I thought.

(He opened his door and was surprised to see the pink haired girl sitting on his bed wrapped in a towel.)

Lala: Ah hey, I'm borrowing your towel.

(Stunned by her appearance, he dropped his towel. He stood their for a few minutes making sure he wasn't hallucinating, afterwards he closed the door quietly.)

Damion: Who are you? A burglar?

Lala: I'm Lala, and I'm not a burglar, I'm an alien.

Damion: Yeah and I'm a prince from the planet Garbage.

Lala: Huh, I've never heard of that planet.

Damion: I was joking.

Lala: Oh.

Damion: L...Look if you don't get out now, I'm going to call the police. So go steal from someone else house.

(Lala pouted)

Lala: But I told you, I'm an alien!

(She then decided to show him proof. So she got up, turned her back towards him, and started lifting her towel from her rear. Damion freaked out and covered his eyes.)

Damion: What the hell are you doing?!

Lala: Here look.

(He slowly started to peek and saw... a black spade shaped tail! Damion was shocked and saw that it went all the way to her tail bone. It even moved.)

Lala: Earthlings don't have this do they?

Damion: N-No... Ok let's say you are an alien. What are you doing here?

Lala: I was being chased, so I used my invention pyon pyon warp-kun to escape.

Damion: Pyon what?

(She showed him the bracelet and it looked like a mechanical bunny with ears wrapped around her wrist.)

Lala: This device can transport me to any location within a 15-mile radius, but it doesn't let me choose the location and for some reason it doesn't teleport clothes.

Damion: Okay your story is starting to sound less believable.

(Lala pouted)

Lala: You still don't believe me?

Damion: Stop pouting.

(Although Damion couldn't deny that her tail looked extremely real, he still wasn't sure if he could trust her.)

Damion: Maybe… You said you were being chased?

(She was about to answer when suddenly.)

Peke: Lala-sama!

(They looked at the window and saw some strange floating doll outside.)

Lala: Ah Peke!

(She opened the window and the floating doll came in hugging her.)

Lala: I'm so glad you escaped!

Peke: Yes Lala-sama, I managed to find your location quite easily.

(Damion was a bit off putted by Peke.)

Damion: What the hell is that thing?!

Lala: Oh, this is Peke, she's an all-purpose costume robot.

Damion: All purpose costume... I seriously don't get you!

Peke: Lala-sama, who is that dull looking earthling?

Damion: Hey!

Lala: Oh, he's the owner of this house, and his name is...Hey what's your name?

Damion: It's Damion, Damion Yuuki. So what does that thing d-(Splat)

(She took off the towel and threw it in his face.)

Damion: What you do t-THAAA!

(He lost his tongue when she got naked again)

Lala: Ok Peke, I leave it up to you.

Peke: Right!

(Peke then turned into tentacles and wrapped herself around Lala. The tentacles then morphed into clothing which covered every inch of her body. After what he saw, Damion couldn't deny it, she really was an alien.)

Peke: So Lala-sama. Whats your next plan?

Lala: Hmm...I have a few ideas.

(Suddenly the two goons from before jumped through the window and surrounded Lala. Surprised by their appearance, Damion then thought, maybe these were the guys chasing her.)

Goon 1: What a troublesome girl you are.

Goon 2: Well she has nowhere to run now.

(Lala looked calm.)

Lala: Peke?

Peke: Y-Yes?!

(Peke sounded nervous.)

Lala: Didn't I tell you to make sure you weren't followed?

Peke: Yes...

Lala: Oh you stupid robot! Now all my ideas are down the drain!

Peke: I'm sorry!

Goon 2: Enough talk. It's time you come back now.

(Goon 2 grabbed her wrist, making sure she couldn't use her bracelet this time.)

Lala: Hey let go! I said let go!

(She struggled, but his grip was too strong. As Damion watched the goons try to restrain Lala, he felt conflicted.)

**Damion's Thoughts:** Should I do something? I mean it's not like I owe her or anything, so I should just stay out of it.

(He was just going to let them take her, but when he saw her frightened face, a blue spark lit in his eye. He grabbed his lamp and smashed it on Goon 1's head. He then kicked Goon 2 in his crotch and picked up Lala princess style. He rushed towards the window and slipped outside on the ground. Sadly, they were on the second floor so his feet felt a painful impact as he fell on his knees.)

Damion: AHHH!

Lala: Are you okay?!

Damion: I-I'm fine.

Goon 1: Get back here!

(Damion pushed through the pain and ran.)

Lala: But why? This has nothing to do with you?

Damion: I honestly don't know myself.

(Since he knew this neighborhood he thought he had the advantage, but they quickly caught up. He tried ditching them by going through different routes and walls, but they ran into a dead end.)

Damion: Crap, I made a wrong turn! Maybe I can climb it?!

(Goon 1 threw a stop sign and planted it in the wall.)

Goon 1: Don't even try it.

Damion: Damn these guys are strong!

(The goons were closing in on them. Damion put Lala down and tried protecting her by using himself as a shield. As the goon's got closer, a giant space craft was hovering over them. It emitted a beam of light which brought down a large man in armor covered bones. The armored man signaled the goons to stay back. When he stepped forward, Damion started shaking at how big he was.

Zastin: Lala-sama, this is your last chance. Come home at once or your father wont forgive you.

Lala: I refuse!

Damion: Yeah you heard...wait what?

Zastin: You have an obligation Lala-sama. You cant just act like a child and run away from home.

Lala: I don't care, I'm not going back! Never!

Zastin: Lala-sama please yo-

Damion: WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!

(They all were a bit surprised by Damion's out burst, but it was clear he was unaware of what was happening)

Zastin: If you must know earthling, then I shall tell you. And watch your tongue. Your in the presence of Royalty.

Damion: Royalty?

Zastin: Yes, the 1st princess of Deviluke, Lala Satalin Deviluke.

Damion: Princess?

(Damion couldn't believe it. This carefree air head was a princess?)

Zastin: As princess she has specific duties. One of which include her having to pick a fiance who will become the next king of Deviluke. However Lala-same ran away so that she could avoid going through with her obligations.

Damion: Are you kidding me?! So all this time I was helping her run away from home?

Lala: But...I don't like any of those fiance candidates. All papa does is choose guys who are best suited for the throne. I never even got to choose someone who I thought I might like. I just wanna choose who I want to love.

(Her face looked very sincere. Damion couldn't help but feel bad for the young princess, but this was still out of his hands.)

Zastin: Now that you know the situation, please step aside now so we can take Lala-sama home.

(Zastin held out his hand. It was clear this was a family matter, but somehow Damion still felt like he had a part in this. He looked down at the floor thinking what to do. Lala could see he was really troubled by this. So she did what she had to.)

Lala: Don't worry Damion, I'll go with him. Besides it's not fair I put this on you. Just go home and forget this ever happened.

(Even though she said that, Damion still felt a bit uneasy. Lala walked towards Zastin to end this drama. As Damion was about to be rid of her, he couldn't help but think.)

**Damion's Thoughts:** Why do I feel so bad. Shes the one who made this mess. Besides shes just a spoiled princess who just does whatever she wants. She's nothing but trouble! I don't need that...not...not again...

(Lala stood in front of Zastin and was about to grab his hand. As Damion watched, he felt the conflict in his heart get even worst, eating inside him, until finally, Damion slapped Zastin's hand away. He grabbed a rock from the floor and hit him in the face with it. Zastin fell to the ground in pain as Damion grabbed Lala's hand and started running. The Goons were about to chase them, but Zastin made them wait.)

Zastin: No! He's mine!

(Zastin got pissed and brought out his sword. He charged towards them screaming.)

Zastin: Get back here you worthless earthling!

(But suddenly tripped on the same rock that hit his face. Once he fell, his sword flew out of his hand and was thrown straight towards Damion and Lala. It kept flying towards them, getting closer and closer, until...)

**(SLASH!)**

Zastin: Lala-sama!

(Lala slowly opened her eyes and saw Zastin crying while holding her.)

Zasting: Lala-sama!

(Lala started feeling pain on her hip. She looked down and saw that she got a small cut from the sword earlier. She sat up looking around only to see Damion laying on a puddle of blood next to Zastin's sword. Lala's eyes widened, as she remembered that the sword was just about to hit her, but Damion pushed her away and she was only grazed by the tip; however Damion suffered a slash from the chest.)

Lala: DAMION!

(Lala screamed in tears and quickly crawled to him. She held his head on her lap and saw that the cut was deep. His face looked pale and is body was starting to feel cold. Lala's face was so shocked she nearly froze.)

Lala: Why...Why did you protect me?! You had nothing to do with this…

(The Goons and Zastin just watched Lala cry on him and stayed silent. As Damion was blacking out, he started to hear a voice in his head.)

Mysterious Voice: Are you gonna give up now?

Damion: I guess, I cant even move a finger at this point. Besides I don't have a reason to live anyways.

Mysterious Voice: What about your family?

Damion: Well...yeah they were nice to me, but they still couldn't help me.

Mysterious Voice: What about love?

Damion: What about it? It doesn't even exist.

Mysterious voice: What about her?

(The mysterious voice then showed an image of Lala crying in his head.)

Mysterious voice: Isn't that what she feels towards you?

Damion: She doesn't love me, shes just sad because she blames herself for me dying. Besides I just met her...why would she care about me?

Mysterious Voice: Well then do you love her?

Damion: ...No...

Mysterious Voice: Well then why did you save her?

Damion: ...That's...

(The voice became silent as Damion was left with that thought. Zastin stepped closer to Lala.)

Zastin: Lala-sama, please put him down. Wil-

Lala: No!

Zastin: Lala-sama, yo-

Lala: No! I won't let him go! He tried protecting me from being captured and traded his life for mine. I won't let him go! Zastin! Please call someone! Have them save him!

(She was desperate, it was written all over her face)

Zastin: Lala-sama...

(Zastin nearly cried.)

Zastin: He's already go-

Lala: No! I won't accept this! I finally found...I finally found someone who cares about me...

(Lala lifted Damion's head.)

Lala: Hey Damion...wake up...please…

(She then kissed him as Zastin and them turned away. Suddenly a light shined from Damion's forehead and a blue flame was lit. Lala immediately backed her head away. The blue flame then started burning on the giant cut on his chest and was starting to heal his wounds. It was even healing the bruise on his hand. He opened opened his eyes and they were sparkling blue. His body started levitating and the blue flame on his head then wrapped around his hands and forearms. The flames dispersed and two sapphire gauntlets appeared on his arms. Everyone was so confused, but Lala was glad because she knew it meant he was going to be okay.)

Lala: Damion...

(He slowly floated on the ground and landed on his feet. He then looked at Lala and smiled. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it with tears of joy. He brought her back on her feet and kissed her. Lala was surprised, but happy and kissed him back. While they kissed the flame on his forehead burned even brighter. He broke the kiss and looked at Zastin and the goons. He started walking towards them and stopped standing in front of Lala)

Damion: I won't let you take her. She's mine.

(Lala blushed, for his words made her heart feel so filled. Zastin and the Goons then bowed on their knees.)

Zastin: We're sorry, we have caused you and Lala-sama so much grief. For that we will leave.

(The spacecraft shined it's beam on them and brought him and the Goons to the ship. They they then flew into space finally leaving those two be. Damion turned towards Lala and all she could do was think how majestic he looked. He started walking towards her, but suddenly the blue flame on his head burned out, while the gauntlets disappeared into flames and her started to fall.)

Lala: Damion!

(She ran and caught him in her arms. Thankfully he was just resting because he was breathing calmly. Lala looked at his sleeping face and cried again, happy that he was alive.)

Lala: Thank god. Thank god you're alive.

(She held him close to her and stayed like that for awhile...)

* * *

[Yuuki Residence-Damion's Room (Morning)]

(The next day Damion awoke to the suns rays shining on his eyes. He slowly and reluctantly sat up to close the blinds. Suddenly he partly remembered what happened last night and quickly took off his shirt and saw that he had no mark. He sighed in relief.)

Damion: I guess it was all a dream.

(He then noticed a giant lump under the covers. He quickly took off the blanket and saw a naked Lala clinging to him and screamed the minute he recognized her. Lala woke up from the scream and rubbed her eyes. She then saw Damion backed towards the corner of the bed freaked. When she realized he was okay, she screamed with joy.)

Lala: Damion!

(She clung to him fast and started crying.)

Lala: I'm so glad okay!

(Damion felt confused, but happy...for a second and then he completely went back to freaking.)

Damion: What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!

Lala: No! I'll never let go of you again!

(Because they were being so loud Mikan came in.)

Mikan: What's with all the noise!

(When she saw that Damion was shirtless and had a naked girl crying on him. It filled unpleasant puzzle pieces.)

Mikan: What did you do you rapist?!

Damion: I didn't do anything!

(Lala finally stopped crying and wiped her tears away. She sat up then looked at Damion with a serious look.)

Lala: Damion! I've decided.

Damion: W-What?!

Lala: I've decided. Let's get married! It's the only way!

(She stared at him fiercely, like she meant it. Damion sat there not sure what to say, while Mikan's imagination got even wilder.)

Mikan: YOU HEARTLESS RAPING FREAK!

**I hope you enjoyed and also found that this revised version is much better then the original. I don't know when or if I'll get started on the 2nd chapter, but will see what happens. In the meantime please leave me comments to let me know if you like this revision or if I need to work on something. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love Flames Chapter 2**

[Sainan High School-Class 1-A (Morning)]

(Damion was in class learning and thinking about what had happened back at his house)

* * *

{Yuuki Residence-Damion's Room (This Morning)}

Lala: I love you! So let's get married!

(Both Damion and Mikan were speechless by her words.)

Damion: M-Marry?! What the hell are you talking about?!

Lala: I said I want to marry you.

(Lala stared at him intensely, showing that she was serious. Damion felt so embarrassed that he looked away. Mikan was angry because she still thinks he took her virginity. The room felt tense, until it was finally broken by an alarm. Damion looked at his phone and saw that it was time to go to school.)

Damion: Crap, I'm gonna be late for school!

(Damion rushed to get changed and grabbed his stuff. He was about to head downstairs, but stopped because he almost forgot to say something.)

Damion: Lala, will talk about this later. I gotta get to school.

(He rushed right out and sprinted to school, leaving Lala at home to wait for him.)

* * *

{Sainan High School-Class 1-A (Current Time)}

(While he was in class, he was planning how to handle this unfortunate situation, but was then knocked out of his trance when the bell rang, signalling it was lunch time. He saw everyone grabbing their bentos and was starting to feel hungry himself, so he reached into his bag, but sadly forgot his lunch at home.)

Damion: Oh yeah, I ran straight out the door. I didn't even eat any dinner yesterday. (Sigh) Man, I'm so hungry.

(Suddenly, Saruyama called out to him frantically.)

Saruyama: Damion!

(He looked deranged, but confused.)

Damion: Oh hey...um... about yesterday-

Saruyama: Nevermind about that! There's a really cute girl looking for you?!

Damion: Cute girl?

Saruyama: Just get over here now!

(Without a thought he followed him.)

* * *

[Sainan High School-1st Floor Hallway (Morning)]

(The students were all stunned by a beautiful girl who was dressed very strangely.)

Random student 1: Hey what's she wearing?

Random Student 2: Is it cosplay?

Random Student 3 Forget about that. Doesn't she look really pretty?!

(Obviously the strangely dressed girl was Lala.)

Lala: Damion! Where are you?!

(Peke then noticed how all the guys were staring at her.)

Peke: These earthlings keep staring at Lala-sama. It seems her beauty is too much for them to handle. It's understandable though, Lala-sama inherited the queen's blood who was said to be the most beautiful woman in the universe.

(Lala was then stopped by two guys who were also perplexed by her beauty.)

Random Male Student 1: H-Hey you lost?

Random Male Student 2: Will help you find this Damion guy.

Lala: Really? Thanks!

(Before they could "help her" Damion came walking down the stairs and was surprised to find her.)

Damion: L-Lala?!

Lala: Damion!

(She quickly ran to him and pounced him to the floor.)

Damion: Ow...why'd you do that?!

Lala: Because I'm really happy to see you!

(He then noticed her sitting on his lap and felt embarrassed.)

Damion: O-Okay just get off me!

(Once they stood up, Lala immediately handed him his bento.)

Lala: Mikan told me to bring this to you, since you forgot it.

Damion: Well that explains why you came and how you found me. But you still shouldn't be here.

(Once he grabbed the bento, they both then realised all the male students were around them.)

Saruyama: Damion, who is that girl?! What's your relationship?!

Damion: Oh she-

(Lala clung to his arm and answered for him.)

Lala: I'm Lala and I'm his bride.

(They all yelled in shock, including Damion.)

Damion: W-What do you mean bride?! I never agreed to that!

(Lala then looked at him with sorrowful eyes)

Lala: But you saved me...and then...you kissed me...

(Then at that instant he remembered everything that happened. The guys cracked and were crying tears of blood.)

Saruyama: Damn you Damion. I thought you hated girls? I know you've been through a lot and as your friend I should be happy for you, but I can't help but hate you!

(Saruyama's tears were darker then all the others.)

Damion: W-Whoa wait a minute. There's a very good explanation fo-

Saruyama: Get him!

(The guys started charging at him. Damion quickly grabbed Lala's hand and started running.)

Damion: Damn it, why am I always being chased because of you?!

(They tried losing them, but sadly ran into a dead end.)

Damion: Oh come on again! Give me a break!

(The huge mob of guys were getting closer. Damion fell to the ground knowing he was dead.)

Damion: I'm gonna die here aren't I.

(When Lala heard those words, she thought back to that moment he was slashed.)

Lala: No! I won't let that happen!

(Quickly grabbing a cell phone, she used it to bring out the rabbit bracelet and placed it on her wrist. She grabbed Damion's hand.)

Lala: Let's go warp!

(The bracelet flashed, blinding the boys. While Damion and Lala disappeared, with only his uniform left behind.)

Saruyama: Huh? Where did they go?

(As the boys looked confused, Peke hid outside the window, waiting for them to leave so she could find Damion and Lala.)

* * *

[Unknown Small Black Room (Morning)]

(In the blink of an eye, Damion's vision switched to seeing an angry mob, to Darkness.)

Damion: Where am I? I can't see a damn thing. Where's a light switch?

(He waved his hand around looking for it and then touched something soft.)

Damion: Whats this? Why's it so soft?

(He then squeezed it and heard a moan coming from Lala.)

Lala: Ahh~ Damion, thats my chest.

(His vision adjusted more clearly, revealing that he was touching her naked breast.)

Damion: L-L-Lala! Why are you naked?! AHHH! Why am I naked?!

(He quickly covered his groin with his hands.)

Lala: It's because of pyon pyon warp-kun. It warps you anywhere within a 15-meter radius, but instead leaves your clothes.

Damion: Why did you use that?!

(Lala's face turned sad.)

Lala: Because, you said you were gonna die and I won't let that happen again! You protected me and risked your life for me. It was all my fault...if you died again I'd...

(Lala started to cry. It surprised him to see her like this. Her tears showed that she really cared, but he also thought she probably just doesn't want to cause him trouble again.)

Damion: Lala…

(He wasn't sure what to say. He's always just ignored people who cared about him. Seeing Lala like this, made him feel so bad.)

Damion: I'm…I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you worried. Look, I don't know what this whole fiance thing is about, but you should know I have a hard time trusting people. Although seeing you cry for me, makes me think you at least care a bit, so how about a I make you a promise.

(Lala sniffed and wiped away her tears so she could hear him clearly.)

Damion: I promise, no matter what, I won't die. Unless it's natural like getting old or sick. I take my promise's very seriously, no matter what.

(He looked her straight in the eye [forgetting they were both naked], making her understand his resolve. Her tears stopped dropping.)

Lala: Really?

Damion: Really.

Lala: Really, really, really?

Damion: Really, really, really.

Lala: Really, really really, really?

(He got annoyed and wanted to tell her to cut it out, but played along.)

Damion: Really, really, really, really. Pinky swear.

(He held out his pinky, hoping it would end this bit. She smiled and held it with hers.)

Lala and Damion: It's a promise.

(As they were holding pinkies, Damion felt something in his heart. It wasn't big, but a small tingling sensation. Seeing her smile, made him feel like he could trust her even more.)

Lala: Hey Damion.

(Her voice sounded so sweet that he blushed.)

Damion: Y-Yeah?

Lala: I love you!

(She then kissed him while tackling him down. A door opened behind them and the person letting them out, were the guys. Apparently they were transported in the schools janitors closet and sadly got caught kissing...and naked... Damion quickly pushed her off, terrified by this situation. But surprisingly the guys just stood there with their jaws wide open. They didn't even twitch.)

Damion: Uh guys?

(They made no response. Damion stood up and waved his hand in front of them, but no eye movement.)

Damion: Did they pass out standing? I didn't even think that was possible. Was seeing us like that too much?

(Thankfully, Peke came by with Damion's clothes)

Peke: Lala-sama! Damion-dono!

Lala: Peke! You found us!

Peke: Yes Lala-sama. I also brought Damion-dono's uniform.

Damion: Oh thank god!

(Damion grabbed his clothes and quickly changed in the closet.)

Peke: Are you okay Lala-sama?

Lala: Yeah I'm fine.

Peke: What about you Damion-dono?

(Damion walked out, relieved he was dressed, but went back to stressed when he saw Lala's naked back.)

Damion: I'll be fine once you put some god damn clothes on her!

(He screamed so loud that birds flew off the building.)

* * *

[Damion's Neighborhood (Evening)]

(As they were walking home, Lala was acting very clingy.)

Damion: Lala let go of my arm!

Lala: Why? I like holding your arm.

(She was so joyful she held it even tighter. Which meant her breasts pressed even harder on him.)

Damion: It's really hard to walk this way!

Lala: Ehhh, but your arm feels so warm. It's really cold outside you know.

(Her logic made him annoyed, but when he saw her smile, he just let it go.)

Damion: (Sigh) Fine, do what you want.

Lala: Yay!

* * *

[Yuuki Residence-Front door (Evening)]

(They had just arrived home after a long exhausting day, when they opened the door Mikan was there, waiting for them.)

Damion: M-Mikan? What are you doing? Were you waiting for us?

(She didn't answer and just focused on their arms linking. She shook her head like she was satisfied.)

Mikan: Well it looks like you've decided to take responsibility. Just don't go raping anymore girls.

(Damion's face tuned red.)

Damion: I didn't do anything!

Lala: Whats she talking about?

Damion: D-Don't worry about it.

(His face was still red, embarrassed by Mikan. Lala couldn't stop staring at him and giggled.)

Lala: You know, you look really cute when you blush.

(His face got even brighter by her comment.)

Damion: Just...Just let go of my arm already.

* * *

[Yuuki Residence-Living Room (Night)]

(Damion came downstairs after taking a bath and saw they had a visitor.)

Zastin: Oh, hello Damion-dono. Pardon my intrusion.

(Damion was surprised to see him so soon, especially after what happened. Zastin sipped tea like nothing was wrong, but Damion took cover behind the couch.)

Damion: What the hell are you doing here?!

Zastin: Oh don't worry. I'm not here to fight. I wanted to see how your condition was, but I can see you're fine now.

Damion: Well i am, now go home!

(Mikan smacked his head for being so rude.)

Mikan: He's our guest, so don't act like a jerk. I thought mom and dad taught you better then that.

(He stopped hiding and kept protesting Zastin's stay.)

Damion: Why'd you let him in here?! He gave me hell yesterday you know!

Zastin: I know yesterday we got off on the wrong foot, but after seeing how strong your feelings for Lala-sama were, I've accepted you as her fiance.

(Mikan smirked, teasing Damion about the love thing. He blushed in anger.)

Damion: It wasn't like that! Besides yesterday yo-

(Zastin grabbed him by the collar and brought him close and whispered.)

Zasting: Out of respect I also made sure to not inform your sister of the slashing indecent. I thought it be best not to worry her.

(Damion was surprised how thoughtful he was. He glanced at Mikan who was cooking with Lala.)

Zastin: Don't worry, I also instructed Lala-sama not to mention anything. She understood that Mikan-dono would be upset.

(Zastin let go of him and continued sipping his tea.)

Damion: Thank you...

(Zastin was a little surprised by his appreciation.)

Zastin: It's nothing to fret over. Besides I'm here on official business.

(Zastin placed down his tea and stood up.)

Zastin: I'd like to speak with you privately please.

(Damion wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, but followed him anyways towards the hallway. Zastin brought out a strange skull shaped ornament that had a floating crystal on it. The crystal started to play a recording of a deep scary voice.)

Gid: Hello Damion, my name is Gid Lucione Deviluke. The King of Deviluke and Lala's father.

(Damion looked so surprised. Lala's father sounded so terrifying and monstrous. He started to shake wondering what he wanted.)

Gid: I've heard from Zastin about your encounter with my daughter. Including how you risked your life for her. As a father, I am eternally grateful to you.

(When he heard him say that, he felt a bit more at ease, feeling relieved that it wasn't a death threat.)

Gid: That's why, I have decided to accept you as one of Lala's fiance candidates.

(His face then turned shocked. Now worried that the situation was turning worst.)

Gid: Zastin tells me that my daughter really likes you, but I'd like to see what your capabilities are first. So I'll be coming to visit you soon, however right now I'm very busy. So until I come by, you must continue protecting my daughter.

(Now he just looked confused.)

Damion: Wait what does he mean by that?

Gid: Lala has many fiance candidates who don't approve of your relationship. They'll probably try to either kill you or kidnap Lala.

(And now his face looked troubled.)

Gid: Well, it's not like you'll have any problems or anything. I heard your powers are similar to that of a flamian.

Damion: Flamian? What's he talking about?

Gid: That's all I needed to say for now. So please take care of my daughter and protect her from the other fiance candidates. But be warned, if you fail my expectations, then I will smash your life along with that blue marble you call a planet! Remember it well.

(The recording ended, leaving Damion speechless with fear.)

Zastin: You should heed of his highness's orders. He has the power to destroy 10 planets at once if he wishes. Although as long as you protect Lala-sama your planet should be safe.

Damion: W-Wait a minute! I never agreed to being her fiance in the first place! So why does the fate of the planet suddenly rest on my shoulders?! I don't even have feelings towards Lala!

(Zastin punched the wall close to Damion's face and glared at him with murder in his eyes.)

Zastin: You dare reject Lala-sama's feelings?! After how much she grieved and gave her heart to you?!

(Damion froze, his stare was like knives ready to end him. Surprisingly though, he backed off and just walked towards the door.)

Zastin: You claim to not have feelings towards Lala-sama, but if that's true, then why did you trade your life for hers?

(Zastin left him to think, without leaving him much of a choice in the whole matter.)

**Damion's Thoughts: **Why did I save her life? It's not like I care about her. I shouldn't even be concerned about this. I need to figure out how to deal with this mess.

Lala: Damion, dinner's ready.

Damion: Oh okay, I'll be right there.

Lala: Where did Zastin go?

Damion: He had some other business to take care of.

Lala: Oh okay.

(Lala just stared at him with a smile, making him feel uncomfortable.)

Damion: W-What?! Do you need anything else?

Lala: No, I just think your face looks cute again.

Damion: S-Shut up! Just go eat dinner, I'll be right there.

Lala: (Giggle) Okay.

(Damion felt flustered, now annoyed at her comment from earlier. But he just let it go and went to go eat dinner.)

* * *

[Yuuki Residence-Damion's Room (Night)]

(Damion was in laying on his bed with the lights off, still thinking about the whole fiance mess.)

Damion: Ugh, why do I have to deal with this? Marriage, fiance candidates, it all sounds so weird. What the hell am I gonna do.

(He then heard the door open.)

Damion: Who's there?!

(It was Lala, who was still wearing her weird outfit.)

Lala: Sorry Damion, did I wake you?

Damion: Oh hey, I wasn't sleeping so don't worry about it. Why are you here?

Lala: I wanted to check on you, you seemed a little tense at dinner.

(Damion was surprised, he didn't expect her to be so perceptive.)

Damion: I'm fine so don't worry about it.

Lala: Okay...

(Lala was still standing at his door, like she wanted to say something else. Damion could tell she wouldn't leave until she spoke her mind, so he tried humoring her.)

Damion: (sigh) Is there something else on your mind?

(Lala looked at the floor timidly.)

Lala: Do you...not like me?

(It was surprising to hear her ask that now of all times, but it's not like he hasn't given the impression that he's annoyed by her.)

Damion: I don't hate you or anything...

(He felt that answer was a bit half baked, but didn't know how else to answer.)

Lala: Then, is it okay for me to be here?

(He looked at her confused, not sure why she would even ask that.)

Damion: I mean your living here. Not sure why you'd ask that.

Lala: ...Okay...

(She slowly started to close his door, still feeling bothered by something.)

Damion: It's okay for you to be here.

(Lala stopped and looked back at him while he was staring at the wall. She smiled feeling relived to hear him say that and closed the door. He blushed wondering why he even said that, but just let it go and slowly fell to sleep.)


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love Flames Chapter 3**

**Hey people. All right I hope that this chapter is much better then chapter 2. Enjoy.**

It was Sunday and with Damion and Mikan having the day off they decided to sightsee with Lala.

"Wow! This place is so huge! So many tall buildings!" Lala said as she was wearing her strange Peke costume mode.

It looked to be a bit troublesome for them since many people were staring at Lala. Annoyed by the attention Damion grabbed Lala and said,

"Lala come here." He and Mikan dragged her to an alley. "Lala you need to do something about what you're wearing."

"I can't be in dress mode?"

"Well you wanted to sightsee on earth right? So if you wanna explore like an earthling you gotta dress like an earthling." Mikan said.

"Oh ok, then Peke I need you to scan." Lala said.

"Right Lala-sama." Peke said.

"Scan? What are you talking about?" Damion asked.

"Peke can scan other clothing and turn into them."

"Oh that's very convenient!" Mikan said.

Lala then peeked out into the crowd and had Peke scan someone's clothes. Peke glowed bright and transformed into a men's business suit.

"How's this?"

"Lala that's men's clothes. Pick something else." Damion said as Lala peeked into the crowd.

Lala had Peke then transform into a police uniform.

"How's this?"

"Still wrong?"

"Ehhhh? I think Damion is being stingy."

"I am not! I'm just trying to have you change into something normal!" Damion said as Mikan giggled.

Lala then changed again, but this time into a bunny outfit.

"I like this one! How about it?"

"Where the hell did you see someone wearing that?! Just stop screwing around and pick some normal dress or something!" Damion screamed as Lala then finally had Peke transform into normal clothing.

"How's this?"

"Oh that's cute!" Mikan said.

Damion blushed and said,

"I-It works. It's definitely better than the last one."

Lala then grabbed Damion's arm and started dragging him.

"Then let's go!"

"Hey quit pulling!"

"My, my, maybe I should have stayed home." Mikan said

They then started exploring by going to some places that had clothing and stuff. They then went to an arcade and something caught her eye.

"Ohhh that rabbit looks so cute! What game is this?"

"It's a crane machine. You put in money and you use the claw to get an item that you want. But it looks like that rabbit is a bit too cornered." Mikan said.

"Heh, leave it to me. I'll get it for you." Damion said as he put money in the machine and grabbed the rabbit by its foot.

"Oh you got it!" Lala said excitedly.

"Told you I had this." Damion said smirking.

"Sadly that's all your good for."

The claw was bringing the rabbit in, but the claw gave out and the rabbit fell so close to the hole where its head was hanging over the hole.

"Oh shoot." Damion said.

"What happened?" Lala asked.

"It didn't go in the hole. So he didn't win." Mikan said.

"What! Come on fall!"

"Lala it's no big deal. Calm down, people are staring." Damion said.

"Yes it is! You worked hard trying to get it for me!"

"I didn't do that much work."

"Come on fall! You're very important to me! I want you to be the first gift Damion gives me! So fall already!" Lala said as she banged the machine and the rabbit fell in the hole. Lala sparkled with happiness.

"Huh it fell." Mikan said.

"Well if she bangs it that hard then it will fall." Damion said as he grabbed the rabbit and handed it to Lala. "Here you go."

Lala looked so happy and hugged the rabbit.

"Thank you so much Damion! I'll treasure this as the first gift you've ever given me!"

"Sure, treasure it well." Damion said as Lala stepped close to him and said,

"Thank you very much. Darling." She then kissed him on the cheek. Damion blushed as Mikan smirked and then suddenly Damion felt a strange aura behind him as he looked back he saw many boys looking at them who whispered,

"Jack ass couple."

"Break up already."

"Go somewhere else to flirt."

"L-Lets go look somewhere else!" Damion said as he pushed the girls out of the arcade.

They were walking in with the crowd thinking about where to go.

"So where should we go next?" Mikan asked.

"Maybe something to eat. I'm kinda hungry." Damion said as he then noticed a hole on Lala's clothes. "L-Lala there's a giant hole on your clothes. I think it's getting bigger."

"I'm sorry Lala-sama, but I can't hold out anymore. After changing to different clothes I'm afraid I am running out of juice. In about three minutes, Lala-sama will be completely nude." Peke said as part of her clothes started falling off.

"Heh, heh, looks like we got a little problem." Lala said.

"At least look worried!" Damion said as he grabbed her hand and they ran for it. "We gotta hide somewhere! A clothing store would be great right now!"

"Damion over here!" Mikan said as they went in and Damion noticed it was a lingerie store. He blushed and said,

"No good, no good! We gotta find something else!" He tried leaving, but Mikan pushed him in saying,

"It's good enough! Now go!"

They quickly threw Lala in with some bras and panties and closed the curtains immediately. Mikan and Damion fell to their knees and said,

"Thank god we made it in time." Damion said.

"I'm gonna go get some other clothes for Lala." Mikan said.

"Get some extras too, we need to be prepared for the future." Damion said as Mikan left. He sighed and said, "This is so embarrassing. But then again I stopped caring about others opinions a long time ago so I guess this is fine."

Lala then opened the curtains wearing nothing, but a bra and panties and asked, "So how do I look Damion?" She then posed and Damion was speechless for she looked mighty sexy like that. He blushed and closed the curtains immediately.

"The hell is wrong with you?! Don't show me that! I'm a boy you should be more modest around me! Didn't your parents teach you that or at least you learned when you were around other people?!"

"I wasn't really around many people when I was on Deviluke. To be honest it was quite lonely there. I didn't have many friends since being a princess had many responsibilities." Lala said as Damion felt a bit sad for her. "But ever since I came to earth, I've experienced a lot of new things! So many things I didn't even think was possible. It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't saved me. I would probably be back home. So thank you Damion. Because of you I'm having so much fun on earth."

Dammion blushed and said,

"G-Good...you should live your life the way you want it."

Lala then grabbed Damion and grabbed him in the curtains and started hugging him.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"I wanted to hug you."

"Lala if someone figures out we're in here it will mean trouble!"

"Eh why?"

"Lala-san, I brought you a change of clothes." Mikan said as she came in.

"Oh thanks Mikan! Damion can you hand them to me." Lala said.

"Eh I don't see Damion around." Mikan said.

"He's in here." Lala said.

"W-What the hell are two doing in a public store?!" Mikan asked.

"Just make sure no one's looking so I can get out of here!" Damion said in frustration.

They finally got out of there and were eating at a little cafe.

"Thank god that's over. I'm exhausted." Damion said as he was laying his head on the table

"Yeah I bet you're tired. Molesting Lala-san in a public store is exhausting." Mikan said.

"I wasn't doing crap! I was the one being molested!" Damion said.

"Eh, what's molested?" Lala asked.

"N-Nothing." Damion said a she started whispering to Mikan. "I'm starting to think Lala's father kept Lala from learning any dark words."

"Yeah we should probably try not to bring those up. You should also stop trying to commit them." Mikan said.

"I told you I did nothing!" Damion screamed as he then noticed something sticking out of Mikans pocket. "Hey what's that?"

"Oh, I got discount tickets to the aquarium after buying all those clothes."

"Aquarium? What's that?" Lala asked.

"It's like a museum full of fish." Mikan said.

"Really?! Are there any macerals or smoked salmon?!" Lala said as she looked excited.

"I think you have the wrong idea to what you think an aquarium is." Damion said.

"Then let's show Lala-san what an aquarium is. Would you like that Lala-san?" Mikan said.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Lala said excitedly.

"For a teenager you sure sound a lot like a kid." Damion said.

"By the way Lala-san. How old are you?" Mikan asked

"Well for earth time zone, I would say I'm somewhere around the age of 16 or 17."

"Oh, that's practically the same age as Damion."

"So wait, how old are you on your planet?" Damion asked

"By Devilukeans age...I'd say I'm at least 30 years old." Lala said.

"N-No way!" Damion said.

"Who cares? Let's go to the aquarium!" Lala said excitedly

When they entered the aquarium it blew away Lala's mind.

"Wow! So many fish! Look at that one! And that one!" Lala started gawking at so many of the fish. She looked more childish than any of the other kids here.

"Lala don't get ahead of us! Will end up losing you!" Damion said as Lala wasn't listening. "For crying out loud. Lala!" Damion started going after Lala as Mikan saw this as an opportunity to let those two have some alone time.

Damion ended up following Lala in the back of the aquarium where they keep the other fish.

"Lala! Where are you?!" He cried out when he heard her voice. He started running till he caught up to her staring at other fish. "There you are. Don't run off like that."

"These fish aren't very energetic." Lala said.

"Well all fish do is swim around."

"I know!" Lala then brought out a cell phone and clicked some buttons. Then suddenly a bottle full of pulls appeared.

"What's that?"

"A Devilukean remedy called berserker deluxe. We usually give them to soldiers to make them ready for battle, but it will work just as well." Lala said as she was about to drop the pills in the tank, but Damion tried stopping her.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed the pills and Lala tried getting them back from him leading to a tug of war.

"Let go Damion!"

"No way! I'm not letting one of your inventions cause trouble again!" Damion pulled as hard as he could and then pulled Lala in with him and they both fell on the floor with Lala on top of Damion. "Ow…" He then noticed Lala's face was so close to his. All she could do was stare into his eyes and smile. She touched his cheek with her right hand and said,

"Hey Damion. I meant to do something when I was hugging you at that store."

"W-What?!"

"I wanted to thank you properly for everything you've done. So I used this thing called a computer and read about a certain activity we can do. I heard it makes boys very happy."

"W-What do you mean?"

Lala smiled and said, "Sex."

Damion's face went completely red as he yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DID YOU LOOK UP?!"

"Just stuff that makes a boy happy. So let's do this sex thing."

"Lala do you have any idea what you're asking me to do with you?!"

"Nope. I looked up the word, but for some reason when I tried to look up videos on how to perform the activity, there was something on the computer that said child lock."

"Thank god for the child lock."

"So let's do this sex thing. I think you know how to do it right?"

"Lala were not ready for something like that!"

"Why?"

"B... Because…" Damion was tongue tied for he was too embarrassed to say anymore. He then noticed flying fish jumping out of the fish tanks. "What the hell?"

Lala then noticed the same thing and the quickly got up. Damion saw the pills on the floor and saw some of them in the tanks.

"Oh! Looks like there more energetic."

"There too energetic!" Damion said as the fish were flying out of the fish tanks and flopping for water. "Lala we gotta put them back in the tanks!"

"Eh why?"

"Fish need water to live! It's common sense!" Damion said.

"What oh no! Then I know what to do!" Lala said as she brought out her cell phone and clicked buttons. Suddenly a watering can that looked like an elephant came out. "Water, water, elephant-kun! Switch on!" She said as the watering can was starting spewed water. It filed the floor with water saving the fishes.

"Alright that's enough water Lala. Turn it off."

"Ok!" She then switched it off, but the water wouldn't stop.

"Lala I said it's enough water."

"Um...I can't seem to turn it off."

"Oh come on!" Damion said as the water was starting to fill the entire room. Damion grabbed Lala's hand and started running. "We gotta get out of here!"

They kept running as the water started coming after them like a wave. Sadly, the wave was too fast for them and it swept them up. Many of the people tried evacuating as the water was filling the aquarium. Eventually the water poured out of the windows. Mikan thankfully made it out of there before she could get caught, but water ended up sweeping Lala out of the window which was bad for she was falling from the 4th floor.

"Lala-san!" Mikan screamed as she saw Damion flying out of the water. As Lala was falling Damion started diving to fall faster and grabbed Lala. He then jerked his body to position it so he would protect Lala from the ground. "Damion! Lala-san!" As they were falling a voice went through Damion's head that said,

"Let your love blossom." Suddenly a blue flame appeared from the ground and it created a big tarp which caught Damion and Lala from hitting the ground.

Damion opened his eyes for he felt he wasn't falling anymore and saw they were on the ground.

"W... Were alive. Hey Lala were aliv-" Lala then quickly hugged him before he could finish and she started to cry.

"D-Damion...I was so scared…" Damion then quickly said,

"Don't cry. We made a promise remember."

Lala then wiped her tears away and said,

"Yeah." She then hugged him tightly.

Mikan quickly ran over to them and said,

"Damion! Lala-san!" She then hugged them both saying, "Thank god. You're both okay." Mikan then started crying as her big brother then patted her head and said,

"Come on, don't cry. Were both okay so instead smile?" Damion said as Mikan then wiped her tears and smiled.

After a while the gang went home to relax after a stressful day. Mikan was making dinner while Lala was watching a tv show called "Magical girl Kyoko" Damion was upstairs trying to rest from today.

"A lot sure happened today. Things that were embarrassing to a point where it just got way too confusing." Damion said as he was staring straight at the ceiling. He then heard the door creak and said, "Who's there?" Lala then opened the door and said,

"Heh, heh, as sharp as ever."

"Oh Lala, why are you here? Is dinner ready?"

"No, I came up here because I wanted to be with you...alone…" Lala said as Damion blushed.

"R-Really?"

"Not just once, but twice. You've saved me twice now. I'm very happy that you have. And because of that, I think...I've fallen in love with you even more." Lala said as she then sat next to him. All Damion could do was blush as he just thought about how cute and sweet Lala was. He then grabbed Lala by her shoulders and was starting to bring his face closer to hers. Their lips were about to touch, but then Damion remembered something quite unpleasant. He immediately stopped and said,

"I'm sorry Lala, but I can't...I can't kiss you right now. So...do you think you can wait just a bit?"

Lala was confused, but said,

"Sure, but…" Lala then kissed Damion on the cheek and said, "I still have to give you some kind of reward."

Damion then touched the cheek that she kissed and blushed.

Meanwhile in outer space.

"So that's where you are Lala. I will come get you and make you my bride."

**Well that's it for chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it. I worked really hard and was in a very tired state to give you this chapter so you better have liked it. Leave comments too. I really wanna know what you all think of this one. This fanfiction is my favorite so I wanna know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love Flames Chapter 4**

**It's time for chapter 4! Enjoy it to the fullest!**

The sun was shining very brightly as it shined down on Damion's face. Trying to ignore it he then turned his body away from the sun and then touched something soft.

"Huh...this feeling is familiar." Damion said as he squeezed it and heard a moan. He quickly took the blanket off the bed and found Lala clung to his body naked. He blushed and said, "Lala! I told you to sleep in your own room! Why are you here?"

Lala then woke up from his screams and rubbed her eyes from her tiredness. She then saw Damion and said,

"Good morning darling." She then yawned as Damion said,

"Don't call me darling! Why are you in my bed?!"

"But I read on the computer that husbands and wives always sleep together."

"I gotta cut your computer privileges. So why are you naked?" Damion said as he gave her the blanket to cover herself.

"Well Peke can't stay in costume mode forever. She needs to charge."

"Then wear the clothing we got you yesterday!"

Suddenly the door opened and Mikan then saw the two in bed.

"I see you're taking advantage of Lala-san again." Mikan said.

"I'm not!" Damion screamed.

"Just hurry up. You'll be late for school." Mikan said as she closed the door.

"Oh that reminds me. Peke." Lala called as Peke turned into her clothes and Lala started flying out the window. "Damion, I'm gonna go ahead ok. I'll see you soon." She said as she left.

"What the hell? She can fly? If she could do that then why didn't she do it to escape the goons? Plus, where's she going?"

Damion had just arrived to school and opened the door to his classroom and to his surprise, his classmates were waiting for him.

"There he is!"

"Wait to go Damion!"

"You were awesome!"

Damion looked confused.

"What the heck is going on?"

Saruyama then came in and said,

"There's the big hero."

"Hero? What are you talking about?" Damion asked as Saruyama brought out his phone and showed Damion a news video of him saving Lala from falling. "T-They caught that on the news?"

"Yup, everyone from the whole school saw it and have been praising you very highly of it. You're a school hero for saving that girl. Right everyone?" Saruyama said as they all clapped for him.

Damion then blushed and said,

"W-What is this feeling?"

The Tearju-sensei then came in and said,

"Alright everyone. In your seats now. I have an announcement."

Everyone got in their seats as the teacher then started speaking.

"Today we have a new student. Everyone please treat her well and make her feel welcomed. You can come in now."

The transfer student opened the door and when she came in, everyone recognized her, including Damion. She then stood next to the teacher and said,

"Hi, I'm Lala. I can't wait to meet all of you."

Damion looked shocked as he then heard everyone chatting about her. One of the students then asked her,

"Hey aren't you the girl on the news who was saved from falling?"

"Oh, they caught it on the news?" Lala said.

"Hey isn't she also the girl who came to give Damion his lunch?"

"You're right that is her?"

"Didn't she say she was Damion's bride?"

The class then looked at Damion as all those stares started making him feel uncomfortable.

"This sucks." Damion said.

"Alright class that's enough. I'm sure you all have questions for her, but it's time to start class." Tearju said. As they all stopped staring at Damion and he was relieved. "Now then Lala, please find a seat."

"Ok!" Lala said as she then walked towards Damion and sat on his lap.

"L-Lala what are you doing?" Damion asked.

"She said to find a seat so I found one."

"Lala she meant a chair."

"Ehhhh, can't I sit with you?"

"No you can't. Now get off!" Damion said as he then saw everyone staring. He even heard others saying.

"Stop flirting."

"You damn couple."

Damion looked very uncomfortable as he then sighed.

Class finally ended and it was lunch time. Damion was about to eat his lunch when Lala said,

"Hey Damion! Let's eat together! Look Mikan made me a lunch!" She then sat next him and started unwrapping her lunch when the female students came up to her and said,

"Lala-chi, what's your relationship with Damion?"

Damion was worried for he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm his bride." Lala said as the female students looked excited.

"So he proposed to you?!"

"No I proposed to him." Lala said as she smiled and blushed, "After all, he saved my life."

"Kyaaa that's so adorable. To marry the very person who risked his life to save. It's so romantic. Have you kissed yet?"

"Uh huh." Lala said as the girls got even more excited.

While Lala was being asked questions by the girls, the guys decided to bombard Damion with questions.

"So Damion, how far have you gotten with Lala?"

"Straight off the bat huh? You guys are so sad." Damion said as he tried eating his lunch.

"Don't give me that crap! I wanna know how far my best friend has gotten with a girl. After all you haven't been with a girl si- S-Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." Saruyama said.

Damion then put down his lunch as he looked a bit down.

"What are you talking about? Damion's been with another girl before?" A random guy asked.

"Shh quiet! He doesn't like to talk about it." Saruyama said as he noticed Damion looked really down.

Lala then tapped Damion's shoulder. He then looked at her as she was holding food in her mouth saying,

"Go ahead Damion."

Damion blushed and said,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Risa and the others told me this was a good way to make you happy."

"Don't teach her weird crap damn it!"

"What's the big deal. You two have kissed before right?" Risa said.

Damion blushed and just got out of his seat and trying to leave.

"Eh Damion where are you going?" Lala asked.

"I need to be alone right now."

"I'll come with you then." Lala said as she tried grabbing his hand, but he slapped it away with tears in his eyes.

Lala was shocked for she had never seen Damion like that. Damion then realized what he and done and looked at his hand shaking. He clenched it and ran out of the classroom.

"Damion…"

"What was that about?" Risa asked.

Saruyama then placed his hand on Lala's shoulder and said,

"Don't take it personal. It's just Damion has been through a lot." Saruyama then looked uneasy, but decided to tell her. "The truth is Damion has gone through something awful." He then started telling Lala about Damion's past.

Back in Jr. High, Damion wasn't very popular, but you could also say the same for Saruyama which is why they were good friends. One day a girl confessed to Damion asking if he'd like to go out with her. He agreed happily. He experienced many things with that girl. But sadly those lovely days ended in a month when the girl said she wanted to break up. Damion was pretty depressed about it and never exactly got a straight answer from her. He went to go talk to her, but then heard her chatting with her friends.

"I won right? I dated him for a month so I won the bet."

When Damion heard bet he immediately ran to her and asked,

"What bet?"

"Y-You were listening?" The girl looked worried as her other friends explained.

"We made a bet that she couldn't date you for a month. You didn't actually think she liked you did you?" They said as they started laughing.

Crushed by the news Damion eventually quit school and just had himself be home schooled for a while. Eventually his parents talked him into going back to real school, but by the time he went back he had completely lost faith in people. Even with Saruyama, his best friend, he couldn't trust in him anymore.

"See, Damion was hurt a long time ago which is why he has a hard time dealing with people, especially girls." Saruyama as the girls felt sad for Damion while the guys were tearing up. As for Lala she quickly left the classroom running as she tried looking for Damion.

Meanwhile Damion was on the roof thinking about what he did. He sighed and said,

"I did it this time."

He then heard the door open and saw Lala who was drenched in sweat looking for him.

"L-Lala?"

She then walked towards Damion and said,

"Damion, I heard about your past."

Damion quickly reacted and tried to leave. Lala grabbed his hand and quickly slapped her hand away. He then realized what he did and looked sad. The other kids from the class were peeking through the door.

"L... Lala...I'm sorry...but…" Damion tried to deal with this, but it hurt him too much. Lala then grabbed his face and buried it in her chest. He blushed as he tried to get off Lala wouldn't let go.

"Damion." Lala said as he stopped struggling. "I don't exactly know what you have gone through. Losing the trust of someone is something I haven't experienced. But...even so...I want you to know that…" She brought his face to her eye level and said, "You can trust me because I love you."

Damion blushed, but looked away saying, "Even if you say that...it's hard for me. Lala I am not new at relationships since I was technically in one. I've kissed a girl before, I've said I love you to a girl. And when that girl told me that she loved me I was happy. But when I found out she was lying I was crushed. So hearing you say those words doesn't make me believe you really do feel that way towards me."

"But I'm not lying!"

"You're just saying it because I've saved your life before! Just because I saved your life doesn't mean you love me it just means you're grateful! So stop thinking you're doing me a favor with bei-" Lala then kissed him to make him top saying something he would regret. She then hugged him and said,

"I do love you. Because if I didn't love you I wouldn't be able to kiss you. It may not seem like a big deal to you, but to me it means a lot. So don't say I don't really love you! When I touch you...when I kiss you… My heart flutters and I feel so happy." She then looked him in the eye with tears in her eyes and said, "This is all because I love you Damion. I love you. I'll say however many times I need to till you get it. So don't say I'm just grateful to you because it's much more than that."

Damion looked at how serious she was as those tears then reminded him of those words.

"If a person can cry that hard for a person's death. Then who's to say they don't love them."

"So...is it okay? Is it okay for me to believe?" Damion asked with tears in his eyes.

Lala hugged him and said,

"Yes, because I love you. I'll say it anytime to make sure you know that."

For a moment Damion felt a warmth in his heart, in his very soul. He actually could feel the love Lala had for him. Damion then started crying as loud as he could and just held Lala tightly. As for the others watching, they smiled as they saw a couple being born.

Damion had cried for a while, so much that he and Lala ended up leaving school early because he just wanted to go home and rest after a stressful emotional time. They arrived home and Mikan wasn't there since it was still a bit early in the day.

"I'm gonna go watch some tv." Lala said as she was about to go in the living room when Damion tugged at her shoulder a bit. She turned and saw he was looking a bit different.

"C-Can we just go upstairs instead. I wanna rest, but I kinda want you there with me." Damion didn't even look her in the eye when he said that. He just looked down like he was embarrassed. Lala smiled and said,

"Ok."

They went upstairs to his room and Damion was laying on the bed next to Lala. Damion felt a bit awkward since after that emotional scene he hasn't been able to look Lala in the eye. Lala was a bit worried, but instead just gave him time since he did unload on her. As Lala looked out the window Damion then started holding her hand. Lala was quite surprised for he had never made a move on her. He was still looking away, but Lala was very happy. She then kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled his neck. His face lit up like a stop light as he was very embarrassed. Damion then took a quick peek and saw she was resting on his shoulder. He then thought about how grateful he is to have her in his life and then kissed her on the lips. When he kissed her a blue spark from his forehead appeared. However, he didn't notice nor did Lala. He broke the kiss and just decided to sleep, however Lala was still awake and smiled for he finally kissed her on his own.

The next day Damion and Lala were eating breakfast with Mikan and Mikan had noticed that their relationship had turned for the better.

"Here Damion, say ahhhh." Lala said as she fed Damion his food and surprisingly he just accepted it and ate it. However, he did look a bit embarrassed. "Does it taste good?"

"Yeah it tastes great." Damion said as he smiled.

"You two seem to be closer now. Did something happen yesterday?" Mikan asked.

"Not much. Right?" Damion said.

"Right!" Lala said.

"Well whatever happened you two seem to be doing better. Although I wonder if it has to do with the fact I saw you two sleeping together yesterday." Mikan said as Damion blushed and said,

"Well we should get going Lala." He then grabbed her hand and ran out the door with umbrellas for it was raining.

Mikan just smiled and said,

"Whatever happened he seems to be doing better."

Damion and Lala were walking to the school in the rain.

"Sure is raining hard." Lala said when suddenly Damion grabbed her hand. She was quite surprised for he was acting quite different than usual. It's as if...his heart had eased up. Lala just smiled and enjoyed it. Damion then heard a strange sound as he started walking towards it. "Damion? Where are you going?" Lala asked.

Damion then found the sound and saw it was a small dog trying to shelter himself from the rain. But it looked like he was shaking for it was quite cold. Lala then caught up to Damion. Damion then said,

"Looks like this dog is a bit cold."

"Aww he's so cute!"

Damion bent down and saw he didn't have a collar. "Is it a stray dog?" Damion tried to pet it, but it then bit him.

"Damion!" Lala said.

"It's okay! There, there little doggie. I won't hurt you." Damion said as the doggie then took his teeth off him and licked the part he bit on his hand. "There you go. You're a sweet doggie aren't you?" Damion said as he then picked him up.

"What should we do with him?" Lala asked.

"I don't know. I don't wanna leave him in the cold, but we really gotta get to school."

"Then let's` take him with us!"

"Lala animals aren't allowed in school."

"Then will hide him. Please Damion." Lala begged.

"Well I really don't wanna leave him in the rain. Alright I guess it will be fine." Damion said as the dog then jumped out of his hands and into Lala's.

"Aww you're a cute Maron aren't you." Lala said as the dog was licking her.

"Maron?"

"Yeah, he needs a name."

"Why Maron?"

"He looks like a Maron."

"If you say so." Damion said as Maron then started digging in Lala's Chest.

"H-Hey you can't go in there!" He then started licking her breast and Lala started saying, "A-Ah...no stop. Not there."

Damion just looked at him and said,

"What a perverted dog." He then took the dog from Lala and said, "That's enough Maron, you can't treat her like ice cream." The dog looked a bit upset as he groaned. "Come on let's get to school." Damion said as they started walking. "By the way Lala. I'm curious, how did you handle the transfer process for school? You're an alien."

"Oh, I went to this guy called the principle and he said, 'You're cute so okay' and then I was admitted right away."

"So many perverts, it's sad."

"Hey Damion, why were you so calm when Maron bit you."

"Well when I looked at him he kinda reminded me of me. He was scared and lonely. When he bit me I could tell he didn't trust me, but I tried showing him I wasn't gonna hurt him." Damion said as Lala smiled and clung to his arm.

"Maron and I are lucky to have you Damion." Lala said as they both smiled.

They arrived at school and when they opened the doors to the classroom the girls were quite excited to see Damion holding a cute dog. They all surrounded him saying,

"Aww what a cute doggie!" Risa said.

Saruyama came up to them and said,

"Why did you bring a dog to class?"

"He was sitting in the rain and I didn't wanna leave him in the cold."

"Good for you Damion. A cutie like this shouldn't be kept in the cold, it's dangerous outside." Risa said as Maron jumped in her arms. "Aww he's so soft! What's his name?"

"It's Maron." Lala said.

"You know pets aren't allowed in school." Saruyama said.

"That's why we need your help. Can you help us hide Maron from the teachers until the end of the day?" Damion asked.

"That's kind of hard." Saruyama said.

"Please, I'm begging." Damion said begging which was quite surprising for Saruyama had never seen Damion beg like that.

"Well if you're gonna beg I guess I have no choice." Saruyama said.

"I'll help too." Risa said.

"Yeah will all help?" The rest of the class said.

"T-Thanks." Damion said as he was so happy how everyone would help.

Class had started and the class was hiding Maron in the broom locker in their class, but sadly Maron wasn't very excited about it for as the class was going on Maron started struggling. He started groaning and then barked. Tearju-sensei heard it and said,

"What was that?"

"W-We don't really know what you're talking about." Saruyama said.

"I thought I heard a dog barking." She said as Maron barked again. "There it is again!" She said.

It seemed harder and harder to keep it a secret. Suddenly the principal came in the class. Everyone was quite surprised to see him. He looked around and saw Lala.

"Lala-chan, please come with me. There was a problem with your transfer papers." The principal said.

"Eh okay." Lala said as she started following him. Suddenly Maron smelled something strange and started growling. He then kept barking really loudly.

"T-There it is again!" Tearju said.

Saruyama quickly came up with a lie and said, "Oh I hear it. I think there's a dog outside."

"Yeah me too. I see it." Risa said.

"I see. Class please just study for a bit. I'll go see about that dog." She said as she left the class.

Damion opened the locker and Maron jumped out and went straight towards the door clawing at it.

"Maron calm down. What's wrong with you?" Damion asked.

"Maybe he has to go pee." Saruyama said.

"Then let's let him out." Risa said as she opened the door and Maron started running in the hallway.

"Maron get back here!" Damion said as he started chasing Maron.

Meanwhile Lala was following the principal, but it wasn't to his office.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" Lala asked.

"Just hang on for a second. We're almost there." He said as he opened the door the gym storage room. "Please come in." He said as she went in and suddenly tentacles grabbed her.

"W-What's going on?!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Got you Lala-chan." The principal said.

"Who are you?!"

"Well it makes sense you wouldn't recognize me." He said as he transformed into what looked like a human lizard.

"Ah! Ghi Bree!"

"I'm glad you recognize me Lala-chan. Now let's get married."

Peke then turned back into her regular form and said,

"I won't let you hurt Lala-sama."

"It's okay Peke. These tentacles aren't that stro- Ah!" Lala said as one of them were wrapped around her tail.

"I know about how your tail is very sensitive. Lala-chan." Ghi Bree said

"How dare you do this to Lala-sama?!" Peke said as she tried getting Ghi Bree, but then he clicked a button and it shocked Peke. She fell to the ground and looked as if she was turned off.

"Peke!"

"Heh heh. That's quite a nice form you're in Lala-chan. Maybe we should consummate the marriage before the wedding."

Lala looked in trouble for she had a hard time moving.

Meanwhile Damion was looking for Maron.

"Maron! Where are you?! Man if he gets caught I don't know what I'll do." Damion said as he was then walking past the gym storage room and hear Lala's voice. "Lala?" He then knocked at the door and asked, "Is anyone in there?"

"Damion!" Lala screamed as Damion burst the door open and saw Lala hooked to those tentacles.

"Lala!" He then blushed as Lala was completely nude so he looked away and saw the principal tied up. "What the hell?"

"So you've finally come Damion Yuuki. I'm glad. I've been expecting you." Ghi Bree said.

Damion knew he was probably an alien and then remembered what Lala's father said about protecting her.

"Your one of her fiancé candidates right?!"

"Why yes I am. My name is Ghi Bree. Now that our names are out of the way. Damion, break off your engagement with Lala."

"What?"

"I'll say it again. I want you to break up with Lala-chan. I already decided that we would get married. So having you around is troublesome. If you don't break it off, then..." Ghi Bree then pushed a button and the tentacles around Lala started getting tighter.

"Ahhhh~."

"Lala! Damn you! You call yourself a fiancé candidate and yet you're doing this to her?"

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like I'm the bad guy."

"Yeah, you're the worst!" Damion yelled as Ghi Bree looked a bit frightened.

"Y-You bastard. How dare you talk to me that way? You'll get it now." Ghi Bree's body started to transform into a more buffer and scarier form. "This is my ultimate form. You can't beat me like this."

Damion looked scared for he could see he looked pretty strong. But seeing Lala like that, he couldn't let this slide. "Lala...she told me to believe in her. She said that however many times, she will tell me she loves me. She was the only person who ever made me feel so warm. So even if I'm gonna be facing a tough opponent, I will not let her go!" Damion said as he started running towards Ghi Bree and was about to punch him when suddenly Ghi Bree said,

"I-I'm sorry!"

Damion stopped before he hit him as he was shocked to what he had just said.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh crap, e-even if you say I'm sorry I won't go easy on you." Ghi Bree said as Damion thought it looked a bit suspicious. Suddenly they heard barking and Maron had just came in and started attacking Ghi Bree by biting his leg. "Ow ow ow, get off! It hurts so much!" He said as he tripped on some weights and fell over. Then he suddenly transforms into a small and weak form.

"What the hell? What is that?"

Peke regained consciousness and saw that Ghi Bree had turned small.

"I see so that is Ghi Bree's true form."

"True form?"

"Yes, he's a Balkean. They are a very weak species who can transform, but don't have much strength."

"So he was bluffing? Wow I feel dumb." Damion said as he then realized Lala was still being groped. "Ah Lala! Hang on!" Damion said as he got her out of that mess. Peke then transformed into her clothes again.

"Thanks Damion. You saved me again." Lala said as she smiled and kissed Damion on the cheek.

"I-It was nothing. You should also thank Maron. He took Ghi Bree down."

Lala then picked up Maron and said,

"Thanks Maron." She then hugged him as Maron licked her. "So what should we do with Ghi Bree?"

"Well he's pretty small. Maybe he can serve as a chew toy for Maron." Damion said as Ghi Bree quickly escaped before they could do anything. "Hey get back here!"

"It's ok Damion. Just leave it to Zastin and the others. They'll take care of it."

"If you say so. By the way, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I have you and Maron to protect me." Lala said as Maron licked her again and she laughed. "Hey Damion, let's keep Maron, I think it be nice to have another member of the family."

"I think so too. What do you say Maron? Wanna join our family?" Damion asked as Maron jumped into Damion's arms and nuzzled him. "Haha I guess that's a yes."

Afterwards they then went straight home.

"Mikan were home."

"Welcome home...what's with the dog?" Mikan asked as Maron jumped into her arms and licked her. "H-Hey quit it! It tickles!"

"That's Maron, Damion picked him up from the street and now he's our pet."

"Pet Huh, I don't know if mom and dad would be fine with this."

"I called dad and he said it was ok. I didn't hear from mom though."

"Well if dad says it's ok I have no objections. He's so cute!" Mikan said as Maron licked her again.

"Alright well you two can get acquainted. I'm going to my room." Damion said as he was about to go upstairs, but Lala stopped him.

"Hey Damion, can I talk to you."

"Uh sure."

"Let's go Maron. The parents need to have a private chat." Mikan said as she took Maron to the kitchen.

"What you told Ghi Bree back there. Was that all true?" She asked blushing.

Damion smiled and said, "Yeah, I never ever wanna let go of you." Damion said as he patted her head and Lala smiled.

**Well that's the end of chapter 4. Pretty intense huh. Oh for the record Damion seems a bit different right now, but he will still act a bit like a tsundere, but he will also act a bit like he is now. Will see how it goes. Look forward to more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Love Flames Chapter 5**

**It's that time where we receive chapter 5. The holy blessing. (Haaalaluya) In case you're wondering the dog I gave them is indeed Haruna's dog. I just felt like giving them a dog because I thought it be cute. Alright enjoy.**

Damion was at the front door about to leave.

"I gotta go see dad. He's having a bit of a pinch at work and he needs me to bring him some supplies and help out." Damion said as he finished tying his shoes.

"What does Damion's papa do?" Lala asked.

"Well dads a-"

Meanwhile at a little art studio.

"Come on men! The deadline is tonight at four! If we don't hurry, I'll have my reputation crushed!"

"We're trying sir! But we can't draw like you!"

"If you have time to whine then use that time to draw!" Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sabai Yuuki opened the door quickly and said, "Hey Damion! It's good you're here! No time to chat! Let's get to work immediate-"

"Hi Damion's papa! I'm Lala" Lala said as Sabai looked quite shocked to meet her.

"D-Damion...what's this?" Sabai asked.

"I mean I told her it be best to stay home, but she kept insisting." Damion said. Sabai then put on a silly face and said,

"Idiot. If you're gonna bring a cute girl over, then let me know about it first. Nice to meet you. I'm Damion's papa. Come in." Sabai said as they took off their shoes and went in. "Sorry about the mess. We got a lot of work to do."

"Oh it's so messy."

"Lala that's kinda rude." Damion said.

"So you're Lala huh. Mikan told me a lot about you. An alien living in our house is so cool! Very universal." Sabai said.

"Amazing how my family can accept this so easily." Damion said.

"By the way Damion. I saw on the news about that heroic act you did to save Lala..." Sabai said as he then hugged Damion and said, "I'm really glad you're not hurt at all."

Damion blushed and said, "I'm fine dad. Don't worry, besides I made a promise."

Sabai let go and said, "But man that heroic act was so cool! It inspired me to use it in one of my manga's! Thanks a lot Damion!"

"Sensei here are the backgrounds." Someone said as they handed Sabai a drawing.

"Ah right, good. Now let's get to work Damion!" Sabai said as Damion and he went to work.

"Damion's papa, should I help too?" Lala asked.

"Oh thanks Lala-chan. Do you know how to draw?" Sabai asked.

"Tada! It's Damion!" Lala said as she was holding a sad kid like drawing. Sabai laughed and Damion said,

"Lala why don't you go to the other room. Dad needs to focus on his work."

"Ehh no Lala-chan can stay. Come Lala-chan. Come sit on my lap. It will help me work better."

"You perverted father! The hell you think you're doing! You have a wife!"

"Boooo~ Damion's stingy."

"Just go to the other room Lala."

"Okay." Lala said as she went to a room with a bunch of books.

Sabai smirked and said, "Maybe it would have been better if she sat on your lap huh Damion."

"You're as bad as Mikan. Like father, like daughter I guess."

"I'm really glad though. After that incident, I was afraid you'd never bring a cute girl home. But now you're living with an alien girl that's your fiancée. It's so cool!"

Damion then thought back to the time he spent with Lala and smiled.

Lala was in the other room looking at the books Sabai had. "There seems to be a lot of books here."

"There probably a reference for drawing." Peke said.

"Oh this looks interesting."

"Lala-sama can you read earth language?"

"Uh huh, it's the planet Damion was born in so I need to learn how to read earth language."

"I can't do it! My eyes hurt so much!" One of the workers said as Lala peeked to see what was going on.

"I told you if you have time to whine then use it for drawing!" Sabai said.

"But I can't draw like you sensei!"

"Damion is something wrong?"

"Things aren't going well. At this rate we won't meet the deadline."

"If only my hands could move as fast as sensei's"

"I don't get it, but if your hands move faster then it's better?"

"Yeah."

Lala then brought out a cell phone and clicked a button.

"All mighty tool! Let me see your chairs." Lala said as she then started working on the chairs.

"Damion what's she doing?" Sabai asked.

"Lala likes to invent helpful machines. However, I'm more scared about how that machine will fail." Damion said as Lala finished.

"All done. Sit and try to draw." Lala said as one of the workers tried to draw and the chair wrapped itself around his hands, suddenly he could draw much faster.

"This is amazing! I'm drawing so fast!"

"Wait a go Lala-chan! Then let's get to work!"

"Roger!"

"Huh so far nothing's going wrong. I guess sometimes her invention can work. Guess I'll make tea." Damion said as he went to the kitchen.

Damion was making the tea when his dad came in and said, "It's done Damion!"

"Eh, but it's only been five minutes?"

"I know right! Lala-chans invention is great! With this I can increase my rep with shorter deadlines!"

"S... Sensei."

Sabai then looked at his crew who looked totally exhausted. "A-Are you guys okay?"

"Sorry sensei, but we quit. We can't draw anymore."

"What! What do you mean! You have hands so you can still draw!"

"Sorry sensei, but were just done." They all said as they left.

"T... That was my entire staff." Sabai said weeping

"Huh, I guess even if Lala's invention works properly it can still cause problems." Damion said.

"I'm sorry Damion's papa." Lala said.

"I-It's okay Lala-chan. I reached my deadline so that's fine. I just gotta look for more workers." Sabai said.

"Oh if you need help with drawing then I know someone who can help!" Lala said.

The next day Zastin and his gang rang at the door bell. "Oh you must be the people Lala-chan said would help me out. Let's get started so come in."

"Commander Zastin. Why do we have to do this?" one of the thugs said.

"It's Lala-samas orders. We can't disobey. Zastin said.

It was a nice and sunny day and the rays shined upon the sleeping couple. However, this moment was about to be ruined by Damion waking up. He opened his eyes and saw the sleeping Lala's face so close to his. He immediately backed away and then looked down seeing his bride was naked. He screamed and said,

"Lala for crying out loud! Wear some damn clothes if you're gonna sneak in bed! I've told you that so many times now!"

"Eh...Sorry I keep forgetting." Lala said rubbing her eyes.

"Remember harder! It's very crucial you be more modest for yourself!"

"But I'm your fiancée so it's okay. Besides Damion's the only one who sees me naked."

"You seriously need rethink every word you say."

"You two sure don't waste time huh." Mikan said from the door holding Maron. "I can't even imagine what kind of dirty things you do to Lala-chan."

"I've done nothing!" Damion screamed as Maron ran out of Mikan's arms and into Lala's.

"Hey Maron! Good morning. Oh, good morning to you too Mikan."

"Good morning Lala-chan."

"Seriously were you like this even when you were younger?" Damion asked.

"Hmmm I don't know." Lala said as she tried recalling the past.

The happy couple were at school and the teacher had just entered the classroom.

"Class I have an announcement. We have a new transfer student."

"Eh, but Lala-chi hasn't even transferred here that long ago."

"I know, but we seem to be getting some unexpected visitors lately. Now then, everyone please welcome Ren Elsie Jewelria." Tearju said, as a pretty boy walked in the girls got excited.

"He's so cute!"

"And he's a foreigner!"

Ren then saw Lala and immediately ran to her, holding her hand. "I finally found you. My bride."

The minute he said that everyone was shocked, especially Damion. "Lala-chan, even though you're much different now. I was still able to recognize you even in this crowd. Your shine was so beautiful from the past, but I can now see you have gone and shined even brighter to become the sun."

"The past? So he knew Lala when she was little huh? He must also be an alien." Damion said.

"Now Lala-chan, let out the joy you have in your heart!"

Lala just looked at him blankly and said, "Who are you again?"

Those words crushed his spirits for he felt so down. "N-No, I won't let this discourage me. After all I'm a man." He said with a shining smile.

"Who is this guy? He's so weird." Damion said.

"By the way Lala, I heard you found yourself a fiancé here. Yes, you Damion Yuuki!" He said as he was pointing at Saruyama.

"I'm not him."

"Excuse me. Then it is you!" He said as he was pointing at Damion.

"Your choosing at random aren't you."

"I've heard reports about many things about you. One of the reports that interested me the most was how you saved Lala-chan from falling to her doom." Ren said, as he got on his knees and said, "Thank you Damion Yuuki for saving Lala's life. I cannot express how grateful I am to you. You are truly worthy of the title man."

"T... Thanks…" Damion said as he thought this guy wasn't so bad at all.

"However, even if you've proven the strength of your love my love for Lala-chan is much deeper." Ren said as he took out a photo of him and Lala when they were young.

"Oh it's me when I was young."

"So that's Lala and the other one is you...Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Oh! I remember now! Your cry baby Ren-kun!"

"I'm so happy you remember me Lala-chan."

"I wouldn't be happy if she remembered your name that had cry baby in it."

"Yes but, she remembered me. You see Lala was quite a naughty little angel. Every day she would test out her inventions on me day after day. It was a bit painful, however I turned that drive into love I had for her, enduring each and every day so I could put a smile on her face."

"So Lala basically used you as her tool. Why are you in love with a person who tortured you in the past?"

"What's important is that I have fulfilled the promise I made to Lala-chan. You see when we were younger I asked Lala if she would marry me if I became manly."

"Did you really make a promise like that?" Damion asked.

"Hmmmm, I don't know."

"Lala-chan, I'm not expecting an answer from you yet. I want to show just how manly I am first. I wanna show you exactly what kind of drive I have."

"Um...can I start class now?" Tearju asked.

"Yes go ahead sensei!" Ren said.

Everyone took their seats as they were all so surprised what just happened. As for Damion he just took it as Lala being irresponsible again and that it would eventually blow over.

During the day Ren tried proving to Lala how manly he was, by beating Damion at many things.

"Can anyone answer this question?"

"Yes I can! I'll answer it before Damion! The answer is X=2+3!"

"C-Correct."

Ren sat down and looked at Damion saying, "See that, I am much smarter than you."

"I wasn't even gonna answer."

Then when it was gym, the boys were running and Ren ran faster than Damion. "Yes, I beat Damion Yuuki in the 100M dash!"

"What is wrong with this guy?"

Even during lunch Ren would not let Damion beat him. "Gmmooo (I can even eat faster than you)"

"Okay this is just plain annoying." Damion said. "Ren why don't we talk for a bit." He then led Ren out of the classroom to chat for a bit.

"Oh it looks like Damion is gonna have a passionate fight with Ren for Lala-chi." Risa said.

"So romantic!" Mio said.

They were on the roof trying to work this out.

"So Damion Yuuki. You can't deny how manly I am more than you."

"Well you're certainly many things, but manly doesn't really cross my mind."

"Damn you! You think just because you'd risk your life for Lala-chan you're more suitable for her?! I get it! You love her so much you'd risk your life! I can do that too! I risked my life when she performed dangerous experiments on me just to make her smile!"

Damion stayed silent for a while.

"What's wrong? Is it because I'm right?"

Meanwhile Lala was looking for Damion and tried the roof. She then heard Ren's voice and thought Damion was there. She was about to open the door when she then heard Damion.

"The way I feel about Lala...I have no idea."

"What?"

"I don't really know why I've risked my life for her. All those times I saved her were pure instinct. I honestly have no idea if I did it for love or not."

"You're saying that you risked your life for her and you don't even know why?"

"Yup… I honestly don't know how I feel about Lala. But what I do know is that she loves me. That I know for sure is true. When I was at a dark point in my life I completely stopped trusting people. But Lala came into my life and she's made it very clear to me that the way she feels about me is true. I honestly don't know what's so good about me, but she seems to think so. For that I think I'm starting to believe in her. That or, I want to believe. I wanna believe so much, but the cloudiness in my heart is making it so hard."

Lala felt a bit down, but then,

"However, I may not know how I feel, but I know exactly how Lala feels, so I won't neglect the feelings she has shown me. So if you're asking me to give up on Lala and say you care about her more. I'll admit that maybe you do love her more, but I will never give up on her. After all, she's the first person who's made me feel so warm in my heart."

When Lala heard this she blushed and immediately left. Ren looked like he was about to cry, "Damn you Damion Yuuki! That was very touching, but it's still not gonna make me give up on Lala-chan! You've shown your weakness. You said you don't love Lala-chan which gives me an advantage which is why I will take that advantage!" Ren said as he left.

Damion sighed and said, "Well whatever he's gonna do I hope it's not ridiculous."

After lunch Lala never came back to class. Damion was quite worried. He called Mikan and she said, Lala was home when she got there. Damion immediately came back home to check on her.

"Lala!"

"Oh welcome home Damion." Mikan said.

"Where's Lala?"

"She's upstairs in her room. But I don't know if she wants to be bothered."

"Thanks." Damion said as he went upstairs and was about to open Lala's door, but then noticed his door was open. He went in and saw Lala wrapped the covers around her. "Oh hey Lala. I thought you were in your room. I guess this is fine too." Damion said as he sat next to Lala and she blushed and looked away.

"Eh...Lala are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Lala what's wrong with you? If you're not feeling well, then tell me."

"I'm feeling fine." They both stayed silent for a bit until Lala said, "Damion...will...will you let me try something for a bit?" Lala asked.

"Uh sure if it will make you feel better?" Damion said as Lala then looked at Damion intently. Damion blushed for Lala was acting quite different today. Lala then held his head in place and slowly brought her head close to his. Damion knew what she was going to do, but he said he wouldn't neglect her feelings. So Lala was going to see just how far Damion would go. She then kissed him and this time she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Her tongue ravished his as they were wrestling with their tongues. It seemed that the two were enjoying quite a bit. Lala then started reaching down for Damion's pants, but that sadly drew the line for Damion as he quickly pulled her away freaked.

"L-Lala what are you doing?!"

"I-I'm just...trying to perform sex with you."

"I thought you didn't know what sex was?!"

"I read a book at your papa's place that explained it."

"Fucking bastard has that junk laying around! L-Lala look we…"

"What?"

Damion then thought about how he wouldn't neglect the feelings Lala had for him. After all he wanted to make her happy.

"N-Nothing, lets continue."

"Ok…"

Lala then kissed Damion again and started wrestling his tongue again. Their tongues were going up, down, left, right, but mostly just pushing each other together trying to lick the saliva on their tongues. They were both intoxicated by each other as Lala moaned she could feel Damion's tongue slide deeper inside her mouth. Damion then pushed Lala down on the bed and was right on top of her. Lala was quite surprised for she had no idea Damion was so bold. It was as if she was seeing a completely different side of him. Damion grabbed Lala's shoulders and was about to kiss her when Lala uttered the words,

"I love you...Damion…"

Damion stopped right at that moment. As he looked at Lala who was completely ready for him to take her he realized he couldn't do this. He got off her and just sat up next to her. Lala then opened her eyes and saw that Damion wasn't doing anything. She sat up and said,

"What's wrong?"

"Lala...I can't do this...I don't wanna neglect your feelings…but at the same time I can't take advantage of them. Lala I don't know if I love you or not, but right now I know you love me. So that's why when the time does come and... I've finally sorted out my feelings for you...I'll be ready to say those words to you too. So do you think you can wait until then?"

Lala smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll always wait for you Damion."

Damion smiled and said, "And I'll never give up on you."

Damion then heard a creek from his door and he quickly opened the door seeing Mikan and Maron there.

"H-How long were you there?"

Mikan blushed and said, "N-Not long! Not long at all!" Her face said she saw the whole thing and she said, "Although, I guess I could see you acted a bit like a wuss."

Damion got frustrated and said, "Just get out! Now!"

"Heh, heh, It's finally time for the cultural festival. I've been wanting to do this plan all year!" Saruyama said excitedly.

**And thus ends chapter 5. For those of you wondering why I rated this M, this...this chapter is why… and it will eventually get even steamier, but keep in mind I'm not exactly good at writing stuff like that. I'll try my absolute best so don't give up on me. Alright look forward to more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Love Flames Chapter 6**

**The long awaited chapter 6 is here. Ahhhhhhh I'm so happy! Enjoy!**

It was nearing to the time of the school's annual festival. Class 1-A was discussing what they wanted to do.

"Alright everyone, since I'm the festivals executive committee. I have been doing my best to hear all of you out on your ideas. A lot of you suggested stuff like a haunted house, a play, and a cotton candy shop. However, I have decided that all your ideas are completely boring. We need to show the school that class 1-A means business!" Sariyama said.

"You realize this isn't a competition right?" Damion said.

"In my heart it is! That's why we need to give this festival a special service!" Saruyama said.

"And what kind of service did you have in mind?" Risa asked.

Saruyama then wrote down his idea and it said, "Animal cafe"

"Animal cafe? Like some kind of cosplay cafe?"

"Eeh I don't want that."

"That's a stupid idea!"

Saruyama slammed his hands on the desk and said, "It's not a stupid idea!" Everyone remained silent after that. "Listen, this is the time of the animals! It's the time of the Darwinian jungle! I've been planning this thing all year!"

"All year huh? I guess that's why he's so excited. Last year he did say that he wanted something sexy for the festival." Damion said.

Saruyama then walked to some boxes and said, "Anyways just give it a shot. As you can see these boxes contain the costumes for the girls. Please start changing into them ladies."

"Wait you had clothes for us. What if they don't fit? You don't know our sizes." Risa said.

Saruyama smiled and said, "I got special permission from the principal to look up your sizes from the last health exam so I could properly make your sizes. Each outfit has a girl's name on it which was specially made for her."

"Don't look up our sizes you jerk! Those are a woman's secret!" Risa said.

"Eww Saruyama knows my sizes now!" Mio said.

Suddenly Saruyama slammed his hands on the desk again shutting everyone up. "If you wanna hate me and beat me then that's fine, but do it after the festival. I worked really hard on this and put my whole pride on the line just for this day! Now you all better indulge me you got that! This day is something we can't take lightly!"

"Wow he's really passionate about this huh? I've never seen him get so worked up like this." Damion said.

"Now men, let's leave now so the women can change." Saruyama said as him and all the guys left while the girls were changing.

After a while the girls finished changing and the guys came back in and were quite excited for what they saw.

"Whoa! It looks great! You were right Saruyama!"

"Yup! This is the paradise I've been searching for!"

"Ah Lala-chan! You look so wonderful!" Ren said to Lala as Lala just ignored him and went to Damion.

"How do I look Damion?"

Damion blushed for she looked mighty cute with that cheetah pattern and those ears.

"I-It's really good. It's like it was made for you. But then again it really was made for you." Damion said.

"Really!" Lala then lowered her head a bit and the ears then ticked a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Pet me!"

Damion looked awkward and just petted her, but Lala sure looked happy.

"Ooooh, get a room you two!" Risa said teasing them. As the boys looked really jealous, especially Ren.

"So do you guys still think it's a stupid idea?" Saruyama said.

"Well I guess this could work."

"The costumes are kinda cute."

"Let's do it!"

"Then it's settled! Class 1-A will do an animal cafe!" Saruyama said as they all cheered.

So the class all worked hard to prepare for the Sainan high festival. They all worked really hard and did their very best. They all had a lot of fun too since they were all doing it together.

The awaited day Saruyama had been waiting for came.

"Welcome to the Animal Cafe!"

Most of their customers were guys, but hey they were very popular.

"May I take your order?" Lala asked.

"I'll have you."

"How typical of Motemitsu-senpai! He's already made a move!

"Eh I decline."

"W-What?! Why?!"

"I already have someone else."

"I bet he's not as handsome as me."

Risa then grabbed Motemitsu by his cheek and said, "No hitting on the waitress. You gotta leave buddy."

"EHHH!"

Lala just stared blankly and just continued working.

"Heh heh! Looks like it's a success!" Saruyama said.

"Saruyama help us out in the kitchen!"

"Oh coming!"

Lala then came in the kitchen to check on Damion. Although he looked pretty tired. He was currently cooking mostly hot foods and he looked very sweaty.

"Uh Damion." Lala said.

"Huh? Oh hey. Sorry Lala I gotta finish making this order."

"You look a bit sick."

"Yeah I'm not very fond of hot things. Honestly I hate the heat."

"Oh! I can make it colder for you!"

"No way! Not one of your inventions!"

"Ehhh~ but it would cool you down."

"If you wanna cool me down just use a fan or something."

"Fan...oh ok!"

Lala said as she then got close to his neck and blew in his ear. Damion immediately freaked and dropped the order on the floor.

"U-Uh oh." Lala said as she was afraid Damion was gonna scold her.

"Ah man! I screwed up!" Damion said.

"What happened?!" Saruyama asked.

"Sorry I accidentally dropped the order."

"Damion you don't look so good. Your sweating a lot. Maybe you should take a break."

"No I'll be fine. Were all working hard so we have to do our best?"

"Nonsense! You've been working the hardest here. Take a break and take Lala-chi with you. Enjoy the festival." Risa said.

"Eh? Why?" Lala asked.

"Yeah Lala doesn't have to stop working."

"Yeah, but it seems our customers are getting a bit too riled up by Lala-chi." Risa said.

"We want Lala-chan!"

"Bring out Lala-chan!"

"Ok I see what you mean." Damion said.

"I'll get changed then." Lala said as Risa stopped her.

"No Lala-chi. You have to stay in that outfit. You need to serve Damion and from now on when you're in that outfit you must call him master."

"Oh ok!"

"Don't teach her weird crap like that!"

Lala then said, "I'm happy to serve you Master!"

Damion blushed and said, "O-Oh yeah."

"Then why did you answer to it?" Risa said smirking.

"You're as bad as Mikan."

"Ah don't fret. Now go you two lovebirds!" Risa said throwing them out the door.

"Damn you Damion! I want a cute maid-chan too!" Saruyama said as Risa hit his face with a tray.

"Get back to work."

Damion and Lala were walking in the halls while Lala was itching to ask Damion something.

"Master…"

"Please don't call me that."

"Sorry, but...why did you say it was your fault that the food fell? I made you drop it."

"Yeah well it was my fault to begin with. I should have taken a break sooner if I wasn't feeling very well. Besides you were just trying to help." Damion said smiling.

Lala thought his smile was so refreshing and smiled back. She then grabbed his arm and said, "Come on! It's a festival so let's have tons of fun!"

Damion saw her smile and thought it was very charming. "Yeah let's go."

So the happy couple enjoyed themselves as they explored Sainan high and its festival. They had bought a lot of food and went to many amusements. More importantly they got even closer.

They came back to see how their class was doing, but it seemed that their customers shrunk drastically.

"What's going on?"

"It seems class 1-B is doing a cafe of their own, except their cafe is a bit more excessive than ours." Risa said.

Class 1-B was doing a cafe, but instead the girls outfits were very flimsy and loose. Plus, they did a special service where they feed their master while sitting on their lap and a lot of other depraving things.

"How can our school allow something like this?" Damion asked.

"Well you're forgetting who our principal is so…"

"Where's Saruyama?" Damion asked.

"He's sulking in the corner." Risa said.

"But it's the time of the animals…" Saruyama said.

"This looks very troublesome." Damion said.

"Lala-sama!" Peke said as she was peeking from the door.

Lala went in and said, "What's wrong?"

"You need to do something! At this rate your class will lose! You're a princess of Deviluke, you may not lose any matches including this one!"

"What should we do?" Lala asked.

"Just listen to what I have planned." Peke said as she whispered to Lala.

"Man what are we gonna do?" Damion said.

"Guys!" Lala called out to the big line of guys at class 1-B. They all looked at her and when they did they were all quite shocked. Peke was her costume and she had whip cream all over her body. "Please come taste me!" Lala said.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Damion said.

"Eh Peke told me to dress like this. She said it would attract a lot of customers."

"What the hell Peke!"

"I also made these." Lala said as she had hair pins that looked like Peke. She then put one on Risa and her costume changed to the same as Lala's.

"Kyaaa! Lala-chi what is this?!"

"It's so we can attract customers!" Lala said as she put the hairpins on the other girls and their costumes changed to the same thing.

All the guys were quite excited and ran straight to class 1-A

"Yes! Our business is saved!" Saruyama said.

"Like hell it is!" The girls said.

After that incident, class 1-A and B's were closed for indecent exposure. Saruyama was quite upset and the girls were too after dressing like that. But eventually everyone moved on for the next day was upon them.

The sun shined and Damion was waking up. He then felt something soft and immediately took off the blanket, but surprisingly it was not Lala, it was Maron sleeping with him.

"Huh I thought for sure...but where's Lala then? She's always in my bed."

Damion then went downstairs and saw Mikan was about to leave.

"Huh are you leaving?"

"Yup."

"But what about breakfast?"

"It's on the table. I have some errands to run so I'm leaving."

"Oh ok. Have you seen Lala?"

"She had some errand to run and said she'll be skipping school."

"Oh ok."

"Later." Mikan said as she left

Damion went to the kitchen and saw that Mikan had made all his favorite foods.

"Whoa! What's up with this spread?!"

Maron then jumped on the table and started eating.

"Hey Maron! That's my breakfast?!"

Damion was walking to school and some of the guys saw Lala wasn't with him.

"Hey Damion, where's Lala-chan? Did you guys break up?"

"I knew she'd get tired of you eventually."

Damion then looked at them with evil eyes saying, that he'd kill them eventually.

Ren then came by and said, "Where is Lala-chan?"

"I don't know. She left somewhere this morning. She said she was gonna skip school."

"What?! Then what was the point of me coming to school?! And why don't you know where she is?!"

"She didn't tell me. She was gone before I could say good morning."

Ren then had a smug look on his face and said, "Oh I get it. She probably realized how worthless you are and went over to my place. She's probably waiting for me there to surprise me with herself"

Without looking at his face Damion said, "Hey Ren."

"What?"

He then grabbed Ren's face and smashed it on a pole. After the guys saw that they knew not to mess with him today.

Damion was in class and he felt pretty lonely without Lala around. He was starting to imagine what if she did get bored of him. But then he remembered all the sweet things Lala has done for him so he shook his head thinking there was no way.

School was over and Damion was walking home, but first he decided to stop by at the park. There he sat on the swings and thought, "This is where Lala and I escaped to get away from those goons. But it turned out she was running away from home. Not to mention." Damion looked at his hand and remembered how he risked his life to save her and got that strange power. "Since that day I haven't been able to activate that power. However, Lala was there for me in so many ways. Instead of protecting her, she kinda protected me in a way. From myself." Damion then thought about Lala and said, "Lala...where did you run off to?"

Damion arrived home and opened the door. Suddenly,

"Happy birthday!"

"W-What?" Damion said as Lala, Mikan, Zastin, and his dad were here. "Happy birthday?"

"Yeah it's October 16." Sabai said.

"I knew you forgot about it." Mikan said.

"So wait you guys were planning my birthday? That's what's been going on?"

"Yup, we all worked hard to prepare for this." Lala said.

Damion smiled for he was so glad. "Thanks everyone!"

"I also prepared a present for you Damion!" Lala said.

"Lala you didn't have to get me anything. Just the fact that you're here is enough."

Lala blushed and said, "R-Really?"

"Oh nice one Damion! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Sabai said.

"Shut up please." Damion said.

"You should still accept the gift Damion-dono. Lala-sama went to outer space by herself to find you a present." Zastin said.

Lala then handed him a small box. He then opened it and it looked like a sapphire lighter. When Sabai saw it he looked quite surprised.

"What's this?"

"It's a lighter. The flames can change shape. Light it and see!" Lala said.

Damion lit it and a blue flame was burning. It then took the shape of a heart. Then it turned into a dolphin.

"Whoa! So cool! Where did you get this?!"

"Papa recommended it to me. He told me about an old baron planet that had some cool things. Although for some reason he wouldn't tell me what planet it was."

Damion smiled and patted Lala's head saying, "Thank you so much Lala. I love my gift."

Seeing his smiling face was all she wanted to see from him today so she was glad.

After the party Sabai decided to spend the night at home since he took the day off to spend time with his kids. Zastin went back to his ship. Damion was in his room enjoying Lala's gift.

"Man this thing is cool! I wonder though, what's it using to burn. It doesn't look like it has any oil or anything."

Lala then came in and saw Damion was enjoying his present.

"I see you really like your present."

"Yeah it's great! I mean this thing seems to take the shape of whatever I'm thinking. I don't know why, but it's so cool!"

Lala smiled and said, "I actually have one more gift to give you."

"Really what-" Lala then kissed him and said,

"I love you...Damion."

Damion blushed and smiled as the blue flame then took the shape of a beating heart.

**And thus ends chapter 6. Booooo~ it's over. But don't fret for there is still many more chapters to come. After all the manga has tons of stories. I can make much more fun! Look forward to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Love Flames Chapter 7**

**It's time for chapter 7! Yayyyy! By the way I think I'm gonna focus my attention on this fanfic. "To Love Giotto" is gonna have to wait. Sorry people. Look forward to this chapter!**

Another day has come as the sun shines on the Yuuki residence. Damion opened his eyes only to see a naked Lala sleeping around his neck.

"Oh come on! I told you tons at times! Wear some damn pajamas!" Damion screamed.

Lala woke up and said, "Damion...'' She then looked down at herself and saw she was naked. She then blushed and screamed, "Kyaaa!" Then left his room covered in his blanket.

Damion was confused for he had no idea why she acted that way. "Was she embarrassed? No can't be."

They were walking to school and Lala wasn't even looking at Damion. Damion was a bit worried and said, "Uh, Lala I'm sorry for what happened earlier. So please don't be mad."

"I'm sorry Damion. I'm not mad at you. It was just kinda embarrassing." She said while blushing.

Damion blushed too and thought, "Holy crap that's cute! What's up with her today?"

They then saw Risa, Mio, and Saruyama walking by. "Oh Lala-chi, Damion. What's up?" Risa said.

"Ah Lala-chan!" Saruyama said.

"Good morning Lala-chan, Damion-kun." Mio-said

"Hey." Damion said.

"Good morning, Risa-san, Mio-san, Saruyama-san." Lala said as everyone was shocked she greeted them so formally. "Shall we head to school?"

"Uh...sure." Risa said as they started walking. "Hey Damion what's up with Lala-chi?"

"You got me."

Risa then wondered and then grabbed Lala's chest from behind and started groping. "My Lala-chi! Your boobs seem pretty big today!"

Lala then blushed and got her hands off her and said, "P-Please don't do that."

They all looked quite surprised. Risa has done that before actually and Lala never minded until now.

They were at school and walking to their class when Ren came by.

"Lala-chan! You're as beautiful as always! So stunning! It's as if the gods are bestowing this beauty on you just so I can admire it!"

Damion just looked at him like he was a douche while Lala was being attacked with compliments. She blushed then ran behind Damion and said,

"P-Please stop. It's embarrassing."

"L-Lala-chan doesn't like it?! I'm sorry!" Ren said as he ran crying.

"O-Oi what's up with Lala-chan today?" A random guy said.

"Don't know, but she's acting way cuter."

Damion looked at the embarrassed princess and said, "Lala you okay?"

Lala saw Damion's gaze very majestic and blushed saying, "I-I'm fine."

The bell rang signaling it was time for class while Damion just grabbed Lala's hand and started walking away from the class.

"D-Damion? Where are we going?"

Damion just stayed silent and just kept leading her. A teacher saw them walking and wondered, "Shouldn't those two be in class?"

Damion brought her to the roof and asked, "Lala you've been acting different today. Is something wrong or are you just messing with me?"

"I-I'm not messing with you."

"Well I'm really worried. You're not acting like yourself. Although today your definitely acting way cuter, but…"

"C-Cute…" Lala said while blushing. Then suddenly a gust of wind appeared and lifted Lala's skirt. Damion blushed while Lala immediately pushed down her skirt.

"D-Did you see?"

"N-No! I-I mean a little! It was too fast for me to tell."

Lala blushed and said, "Geez Damion, you perv."

Damion blushed for she looked really cute. "What the hell is up with you today?!" Damion grabbed her shoulders and said, "Did you hit your head or something?! If something happened to you recently then tell me… Huh?" Damion then put his hand on her forehead and said, "Lala you feel warm today. I think it's a fever actually. But Peke would have noticed right?"

"Now that you mention it. Lala-sama does feel a bit warm." Peke said.

"A fever?" Lala said as she saw how close Damion was and touched her forehead with his. He blushed and backed away.

"A-Anyways it's definitely a fever! But does it have to do with the fact that you're acting different? I mean fevers can't change a person's personality."

"It looks like she caught the reversal flu." A teacher said as they looked back and saw a woman wearing a lab coat.

"W-Who are you?" Damion asked.

"I'm the school nurse. Call me Mikado-sensei."

"School nurse? Oh yeah Saruyama told me about you. But what do you mean reversal flu?"

"It's an illness that causes a person a slight fever and a change in personality." Mikado said.

"I've never heard of a fever that can do that."

"It's pretty rare. She probably caught it in another universe."

"Universe? Now that you mention it Lala did go to outer space to get my present… Wait you said universe. You mean you know who Lala is?"

"Of course. Her tail speaks for itself. She's a Devilukean right?" Mikado said.

"Wait so you're an alien?"

"Uh huh." Mikado said as she moved her hair and showed her pointy ear. "However it's not unusual for aliens to be on earth and pretend to be living like earthlings. Tearju is also an alien like me."

"No way! Tearju-sensei is also an alien?!"

"Of course. Many aliens live on earth, but pretend to live as earthling. People just don't know about it. My job is to heal those who have come from another planet."

"Oh I see. Well that sums up a lot of things. But concerning the matter at hand. What do we do about Lala?"

"Well there is a medicine that can take away her flu, but I'm afraid I don't have it on earth. I can special order it, but even so coming here to earth would take at least several days."

"That long huh? But what if her fever gets worse?"

"Oh don't worry. First off it doesn't affect earthlings and second the most the fever will do is change her personality each day. So she'll actually change into other types of personalities."

"I'm still feeling uneasy about this."

"Don't worry. Just wait until the medicine arrives. I guarantee she'll be fine."

"If you say so. I'm not a doctor so I wouldn't know. So if you have to order it I'm guessing it's gonna cost a lot huh. How much?"

"Don't worry about it. It's true I'm a doctor, but here at school I'm a school nurse so the school will cover my fee if I'm doing it for a student. Besides I could never take any money from my cute students." She said as she winked and left. Damion blushed a bit because he thought Mikado was a bit sexy.

Lala noticed and said, "D-Damion...do you like girls like that?"

"N-No! I didn't…"

They were back home and Damion explained to Mikan the situation.

"So Lala-chan has a fever from space. And to think it can change her personality too. Plus, who knew that your schools nurse and teacher were aliens. I guess dad was right. The world is becoming more universal."

"Yeah, but I'm still worried about many things. Mikado-sensei said that Lala's personality will change each day. And it's called the reversal flu so…"

"Are you worried Lala-chan will change into a personality that hates you?" Mikan asked.

"A little…"

"Don't worry Damion. Lala-chan loves you after all. A fever isn't gonna change the way she feels about you."

"I guess…" Damion said, but he was still worried what kinds of personalities would come out.

The next day came and Damion was in his bed, suddenly Lala came in bursting the door open.

"It's time to wake up senpai!"

Damion freaked out from the loud noise and immediately jolted up.

"W-What?"

"Come on senpai. If you don't hurry up and get ready will be late for school!"

"Senpai? Were practically the same age. Why are you calling me senpai?"

"Because senpai is senpai!"

"I don't get it, but I guess this has to do with your fever right?"

"Never mind that! Let's go senpai! I'll help you get changed." Lala said as she was taking off his shirt.

"Ahhh! I can change by myself! Wait outside damn it!" He said as he pushed her into the hallway and shut his door.

Mikan heard the commotion and said, "My, my, sure is noisier today."

They were walking to school...or more like jogging to school.

"Come on senpai! You're lagging behind!" Lala said.

Damion looked pretty tired, "Why are we jogging to school?!"

"Because it's good training for senpai! Oh!" Lala then noticed the others were walking to school "Yahoo! Guys over here!"

They then turned to Lala and Damion and saw Lala was acting different again. "L-Lala-chi...your acting pretty strange today huh? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Hurry up senpai!" Lala said as Damion was breathless from running so long.

He finally caught up and fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"You okay Damion?" Saruyama asked.

"Y... Yeah...just not used to running."

"Geez senpai, you're so slow." Lala said.

"Senpai? Aren't you the same age as us Lala-chi?"

"O-Oh right. See Lala has a slight fever and it's making her act a bit strange. It will pass eventually so don't worry." Damion said.

"Oh so she has a fever huh? Then shouldn't you have stayed home?" Saruyama asked.

"I feel fine! Besides if I don't come to school Senpai will slack off!" Lala said.

"When do I slack off?" Damion said.

"Whenever we're in class and were reading from the textbook senpai always has his head pointed down hovering over the textbook, but your eyes are closed and you're always sleeping."

"Wait you knew about that?!"

"Wait his head was hovering over the textbook while he was sleeping? How'd you do that?" Saruyama asked.

"It's kinda a trick I learned to do throughout the school year."

"That's not good senpai! You can't slack off like that! Studying is important! When we get home you and I are gonna study hard okay!" Lala said with determination.

"Oh great." Damion didn't sound too excited.

It was lunch time and Damion stopped by the nurse's office to see about the medicine.

"Mikado-sensei, did you order the medicine yet?"

"Uh huh, it should arrive in 3 days."

"3 days?! Alright…"

"What's wrong? Is Lala-chans personality a bit different?"

"She's calling me senpai. In a way it's kinda like a kohai relationship."

"Oh that's interesting. But I bet the personality from yesterday was better huh?"

Damion then blushed as he remembered how cute she was before.

"I-It wasn't really that special."

"Really, you seemed to like it a lot."

"Well, at least it was a personality that didn't hate me."

"Hate you? Damion are you scared Lala-chan will turn into a personality that will hate you?"

Damion just stayed silent as Mikado then grabbed his face and buried it in her chest and said, "You needn't worry. The reversal flu won't affect how Lala-chan feels about you." Damion got off her and blushed saying,

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"To make you feel better. It worked didn't it?"

Damion blushed and looked away as Mikado giggled.

"Listen Damion. I forgot to mention this, but because Lala-chan is in love with you, the reversal flu will change into personalities that will express her feelings towards you."

"Really?"

"Yes so don't worry. Lala-chan isn't gonna end up hating you."

Damion sighed and said, "Thank god. Thank you Mikado-sensei. That puts me at ease."

Lala then came to the nurse's office and said, "Oh, there you are senpai! Let's go! Class is about to start! I won't let you slack off!" She then grabbed his hand and started taking him to class.

Mikado smirked and said, "Of course the longer the flu goes on, the more interesting her feelings will be expressed."

They were at home and just like Lala promised they were studying together.

"Ahhhh my eyes hurt so much."

"Don't stop senpai! Fighto!"

"Yeah, but it's so tiring. I just wanna sleep."

"No sleeping senpai."

"Can I at least take a bath so the water will wake me up more?"

"Hmmm I guess that's fine. Just don't take too long."

"Got it."

Damion was then in the bath relaxing.

"Man what the hell, Lala's personality is really strange today. I wonder what the other ones will be. Three days will feel like it will take forever."

"Senpai! I'll wash your back for you!" Lala said as she opened the door with a swimsuit on.

"Ahhhh! What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"It's okay Senpai! I'm wearing a swimsuit so it's okay!"

"Yeah, but I'm completely but naked!"

"Then wear a towel."

"Just get out!"

The next day Damion was rolling in bed and fell off.

"Ow…" He then saw Lala staring at him while sitting in a chair with a sour look. "L-Lala what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing! It's not like I was watching you sleep or anything!"

"So should I take that as in meaning you were?"

"Here." She said as she handed him a lunch box. "I didn't make it for you or anything. I just made too much for myself. It's got no special meaning or anything. Anyways hurry up and come downstairs."

"Huh...it's kinda cute actually."

Lala blushed and said, "B-Baka! Don't say something like that in front of me!"

She then went downstairs as Damion stared blankly. "So she's acting like a tsundere now huh? God what does this day have in store for me now?"

They were at school and it was lunch time. Damion brought out his lunch and Lala dropped her lunch box on his desk then sat in front of him. He stared at her blankly as Lala noticed and blushed saying,

"W-What? Don't stare at me so intently you pervert."

"Ah sorry." Damion said as he opened his lunch box and Lala was holding some food for him and said,

"Here."

"What?"

"Just open your mouth! It's not like I'm feeding you because I want to."

Damion than thought, "Even if you say that you're obviously feeding me because you want to."

"I said open your mouth already!"

"Ah sorry!" Damion said as she fed him.

She blushed and asked, "H-How is it?"

"It's really good. You made this right? I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Mikan's been teaching me. It's not like I learned for you or anything. I just wanted to learn to cook for myself."

"Well it's really good. Thank you Lala." Damion said smiling. As Lala blushed and flicked his forehead with her finger.

"What was that for?!"

"Shut up! Your smile ticks me off! Baka!"

Damion then noticed the guys were staring at the pretty intently.

"Damn you Damion."

"Getting the tsundere treatment."

"I wanna be flicked by Lala-chan."

Damion felt a bit uncomfortable and then Ren came by and ran to Lala holding her hands.

"Lala-chan! I heard you had a fever! I'm so sorry to hear that! It's not fatal right! Don't worry! My love will cure you!"

"Huh? You're creeping me out. Go away." Lala said as Ren broke into pieces hearing those words. He literally stood still like a statue.

Damion smirked and thought, "This personality isn't so bad."

They were at home and Damion was watching tv when Lala notice him yawn. She then switched off the tv

"Uh what's up?" Damion asked.

Lala sat next to him and said, "Here."

"What?"

"Lay your freaking head on my lap!"

"Ah okay!" Damion immediately laid his head down on her lap and blushed. She was blushing too and said,

"It's not like I'm doing this because I saw you were tired. I'm just doing you a favor so you'll owe me later."

"O-Oh I see."

Mikan walked in and said, "Lovers lap pillow?"

They both immediately said, "It's not like that!"

The next day Damion shot his eyes wide open for he was expecting another wacky personality. But surprisingly no Lala.

"Huh I wonder where she is."

Damion then started hearing the sound of breathing. It was faint, but he could hear it coming from his closet. He opened his closet and saw Lala sniffing one of his jackets. He immediately froze in shock as Lala then saw him and said, "D-Damion!"

"W... What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing! I wasn't sniffing your jacket or anything because it had you're sent."

"That's exactly what it looks like you're doing!"

They were downstairs eating breakfast and Lala looked like she was enjoying hers.

"Yummy! It's so good Mikan!"

"I'm glad you like it Lala-chan."

Damion was confused and thought, "Weird...she seems to be acting a bit normal right now. But what the heck was that with my jacket?"

"Thanks for the meal Mikan." Lala said.

"Yeah it was good. I'll wash the dishes then." Damion said.

"No I'll do it!" Lala said as she grabbed the plates and started washing them.

"Lala-chan seems to be acting more normal. Although I feel somethings off."

"Me too. Her fever hasn't gone away or anything so she should be suffering from personality changes, but it seems like that's not the case right now. Although she did do something strange this morning."

"Strange? What do you mean?"

Damion then noticed that Lala looked like she was holding something close to her mouth and he immediately ran to the sink and saw Lala was licking the chopsticks Damion used to eat his breakfast.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Lala then noticed him and said, "N-Nothing! I wasn't licking them because you touched your mouth with them."

"That's exactly what you're doing?!"

Mikan looked shocked, but had an idea with what kind of personality she had.

They were walking to school while Damion was thinking about those bold actions Lala did.

"What the hell. Lala's acting really strange. What kind of personality would involve her sniffing my jacket and licking my chopsticks?"

He then looked at Lala as she smiled at him. He blushed, but then he accidentally bumped into Risa.

"O-Oh sorry Risa."

"Naw it's cool. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Risa said when suddenly they both felt a strange killing aura behind them. The turned around and saw Lala had a strange smile on her face.

"Damion...what do you think you're doing in front of me in the morning?"

"What? I bumped into her that's all."

She then looked mad and said, "Liar! I saw how you looked at her! You looked happy to see her! Your face was red!"

"What the hell! My face was red because…" He then blushed because he didn't wanna say he was blushing at Lala.

"I knew it you're cheating on me."

"I'm doing no such thing!" Damion said.

Lala then went up to Risa and said, "And you! If you touch my man I'll make your days on earth hell."

Risa looked scared as Lala looked like a demon. But Damion finally figured out her personality for she was acting like she was a clingy girlfriend.

They were in school and Damion sat down exhausted. Lala then tied a blindfold to his head.

"Lala, why did you tie a blindfold on my head?"

"Because I don't want you falling for the teacher."

"You have got to be kidding me. Lala I need to learn."

"Then rely on your ears. Cause if you so much as glance at her…" Lala then stabbed a pen on Damions desk with an evil aura. The guys looked pretty scared.

"L-Lala-chan sure is acting scary today."

"Y-Yeah, I liked her better the last couple of days."

It was lunch time and Damion was about to leave the classroom.

"Damion, where are you going?" Lala asked.

"I'm gonna see Mikado-sensei too see if the medicine came early"

Lala then looked mad and said, "Liar! You're just going there so you can flirt with her aren't you!"

"W-What?! Come on she's a teacher and I'm a student!"

"I saw the way you looked at her! With those lecherous eyes! Don't look at anyone besides me!" Lala said as she then hugged him.

"L-Let go."

"No I won't let go!"

"Lala it's starting to hurt. You're hugging me to hard."

"This is nothing compared to the pain of seeing you flirt with other girls! Infinity hug!" Lala said as she was about to break Damion's back.

Damion finally managed to escape and ran to Mikado's office quickly shutting the door.

"Oh my, looks like yo-"

"Shhh! Quiet!" Damion said.

"Damion! Where are you?!" Lala called out as she walked past the halls.

He couldn't hear her voice anymore and sighed sliding to the ground.

"My, what personality is it this time?"

"Shes in a clingy mood today. She gets really jealous when she sees me with other girls and won't leave me alone. Anyways I was wondering if the medicine happened to come early."

"Nope, it's not coming until the day after tomorrow."

"Ah man...I don't know how much more I can handle. Her personalities keep getting worse. I don't know what to do."

"Seems like you're having a bit of trouble huh?"

"Do you at least have something that will lighten the personalities?"

"A medicine like that doesn…" Mikado then thought of something interesting. "Actually I might have something that can help." Mikado said as she opened a cabinet and grabbed a bottle. "Give her this; it should make things easier for you this way." She said as she handed the bottle to Damion.

"What is it?" Damion asked until Lala opened the door and said,

"I knew it! You were flirting with her!"

"What I didn-" She then grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him, but first she glared at Mikado and said,

"Stay away from him you seductive witch!" Lala said as she left.

"Q...Quite the troublesome personality she's got."

They were at home and Damion was trying to make Lala drink the medicine.

"No I won't drink anything that witch gave you!"

"She said it was supposed to make things easier so just drink it! She's the doctor after all!"

"No I don't care if she's a doctor! She's trying to take my man away!"

"Looks like Lala-chan is giving you a hard time." Mikan said as Maron barked.

"Geez what do I have to do to make you take this then?"

Lala blushed and said, "T-There is one way I'll drink it."

"What's that?"

"I want you to lick the tip of the bottle. That way when I drink from it will have you on it."

Damion and Mikan were stunned with their jaws hanging open.

"Rejected! I million times rejected!" Damion said.

"Then I won't drink from it."

Damion was very reluctant, but if it meant things would get easier for him he had to do it.

"I...I just have to lick the tip right?"

"Uh huh." Lala said blushing.

Damion took the top off and licked the tip of the bottle then quickly gave it to Lala. Lala looked at it very perverted and drank from it.

"T-There! That wasn't so hard now was it?!" Damion said blushing.

"You two are both perverted." Mikan said.

"Shut up!" Damion said.

Damion was in his room and just lying in bed thinking about the situation, "Man I've had enough of this fever. It's so annoying. If she turns into another outrageous personality I don't think I can handle it. Let's hope the medicine Mikado-sensei gave me works." Damion said as he fell asleep.

The next day Damion felt something on his mouth. Something very slimy and warm. He opened his eyes only to see Lala was kissing him. He immediately got her off him and said, "Lala! What the he-" Before he could finish Lala went back to kissing him. He then felt part of his thigh was a bit wet and realized what part of her body was touching him. He immediately broke the kiss and fell of the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Lala looked at him like a dog in heat and said, "Damion, please...give it to me…"

"Give you what?!"

"I want your dick inside my pussy. Please…"

Damions head lit on fire and his eyes looked swirly. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Lala then started crawling towards Damion as he backed away and hit the door. Lala's gaze was stuck on his eyes. She smiled and said, "You're so cute Damion. Here, let me taste you." She said as her mouth was just about to interlock with his and Damion immediately went out the door and locked Lala in his room. "Damion~ Open the door~"

"You stay in there until you cool down!" Damion said as Mikan and Maron walked in the hall.

"So what personality does she have today?"

"She-"

"Damion please~ it's so hot. Cool me down with your cum~" Lala said through the door.

Mikan's jaw dropped so fast as Maron was scratching at Damion's door, begging to be with Lala.

"What the hell?! I thought the medicine Mikado-sensei gave me was supposed to make things easier for us!" Damion said.

"I see…" Mikan said as she knew exactly what Mikado was trying to do.

"She can't go to school like this. If she does I can sense something very bad happening."

"Then stay home. It's no big deal if you two skip school once."

"Wait I have to stay too?"

"If you go to school then Lala-chan will just follow you."

"G-Good point. That is very bad. Alright I guess were staying home then."

"Good luck with that. And if you take advantage of Lala's condition then you'll be dirt bag."

"I won't!"

Damion was in the living room while Mikan managed to get Lala to take a bath before she left.

"Man this is tough. That medicine was supposed to lighten up her personality. But instead she's like a dog in heat."

Maron then growled at Damion.

"Sorry, I meant a cat in heat."

Damion decided to take a nap on the couch with Maron when suddenly he could feel something on top of him that was heavy.

"Mhmmmm heavy." He opened his eyes and blushed like crazy for it was Lala who was dripping wet from her bath. "L-Lala! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you wet?!"

"I just got out of the shower. So help me dry off~" She said as she started grinding on his body trying to wipe the water off her.

"Shit where's Maron?!" He looked around and saw Maron was on his doggy bed in the living room sleeping. "Damn it Maron wake up and distract her with your licking!" Lala then started kissing his neck. As her breath was right against his neck something got very hard. "Damn it I'm gonna lose my fucking mind! I need to get her to let go somehow! Wait that's it!" Damion then grabbed her tail for he remembered how Lala was captured by Ghi Bree she mentioned her tail is very sensitive.

"Ahhhh~ Not my tail~" Lala said as her grip got looser.

"Yes! I just need a little more grip!" Damion said as he tightened her grip.

"AHHHH~" She was about to let go, but then held Damion even tighter and started biting his ear. She started licking it just so she could get him back.

"Shit it made it worse!" Damion then let go of her tail and Lala stopped teasing his ear. She then starred Damion so intently and smile. While Damion looked terrified out of his mind.

She then started dropping her head slowly as she was about to kiss him. With what little thinking he could do, he tried thinking of a way to make her stop. Then he remembered something and said, "Lala."

She stopped waiting to see what it was.

"Remember how the past couples of days you noticed stuff about me I thought you weren't paying attention to. You noticed the way I sleep in class. You noticed I was tired and had me rest on your lap. You even noticed the way I stared at Mikado-sensei. You noticed all those things about me and they were so little. So right now, you should notice how I feel about this situation. Look at my face and tell me what I think about this situation."

Lala then looked at his face and saw he looked a bit sad about it. Lala then started to cry and said, "I'm sorry...I just don't know what to do. My body won't control itself...I just want to do this with you because I love you so much."

"I know you love me. I really do, but I have no idea what my feelings towards you are yet. So until then please, let's not do this. After all out of all those personalities, the one I liked the most, is the true Lala. The one who doesn't know how to be modest, who acts pretty childish and excited. The person who creates many helpful inventions, but that eventually cause problems in the end. I want that Lala. I wanna see that Lala. After all, that Lala is what puts a smile on my face." Damion said smiling.

Then suddenly Lala snapped out of it and hugged Damion. "Damion...I wanna cry so badly..."

He hugged her back and said, "Today I'll make an exception. So for now cry as much as you want today." Lala then started crying, she cried just as hard as Damion did on that day.

The next day.

"Eh? Lala-chan got over her fever?" Mikado-sensei said.

"Yup, she completely got over it. So I guess we don't really need that medicine you ordered."

"Ah I see, did you also give her the medicine I gave you?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah and I gotta ask. What was in that bottle?"

"Well to be completely honest it's kinda like an aphrodisiac that makes people turn into a wild beast in heat. I was hoping that you and Lala-chan would end up going up a level in your relationship. Did it work?" Mikado said.

At that moment Damion thought that this woman is very manipulative. Lala then came in and said, "Come on Damion! We need to get to class!"

"I'm coming. I'll see you later Mikado-sensei." He said as he left and Lala grabbed his arm and this time he didn't complain about it.

Mikado smiled and said, "Well something worked."

As Damion was walking to class with Lala he thought about how all those personalities were pretty cute and some not so cute, but in the end the Lala he's gotten to know is the one he likes the most.

**Chapter 7 is over. NOOOO it's the end of the world! Don't fret because this isn't the last chapter for there are a lot more chapters to come. Also wasn't it exciting how Lala acted so fun with those personalities! I loved it so much! Alright good day everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Love Flames Chapter 8**

**Good day fans of my fanfic. I have an announcement. I've decided the character I was gonna replace for Haruna, I'm not gonna have her. I was gonna do a sort of love triangle, but that seems like it won't go well to me. So I'll do something else. I also know some of you are very frustrated with Damion for taking too long with saying the sweet simple words we long to hear him say to Lala. Well I just wanna say, it will come eventually and don't worry I won't make it like after a year. It's gonna be shorter than that, so look forward to it. Alright let's read!**

It was that time of the year where Jack Frost has unleashed all the snow he has to cover the town in a white cold blanket. And let's not forget, that Santa Claus is coming to town for Christmas was close. And the Yuuki residence was having a Christmas party.

"Cheers to a great Christmas!" Damion said.

"Cheers!" Everyone said.

They were having a great Christmas with Saruyama, Risa, and Mio who were invited to the Yuuki household.

"But man this Christmas is so great. Plus who knew you had such a cute little sister Damion." Risa said.

"I-I'm not that cute." Mikan said blushing.

"What?! Mikan is definitely cute!" Lala said as Maron barked. "Oh you too Maron!" Maron then jumped in her arms and nuzzled his head in her breasts.

"Man Maron sure is lucky getting to feel those knockers." Saruyama said.

"You wanna die on Christmas Day?" Damion said.

"Heh heh, I was just kidding!"

They then heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Damion said.

Damion opened the door and Ren was there saying,

"Lala-chan! Merry christma-"

Damion then suddenly closed the door and went back to the gang.

"Who was that?" Mikan asked.

"Just some carolers." Damion said when they heard a knock on the window and Ren was there.

"I am not a caroler!"

"And annoying one at that."

Eventually he let Ren inside to join the party.

"Damn you Damion Yuuki! How dare you try to keep Lala-chan away from me for Christmas?"

"How the hell did you know we were having a party anyways? Actually how did you know where I lived? Did you stalk us here?"

"Oh I invited him." Risa said.

"Why?"

Risa then smirked and said, "Because I think it be fun if you and Ren had a Christmas gift battle for Lala-chi."

"You're a very evil person." Damion said annoyed.

"Ah Lala-chan! You look absolutely beautiful in that sweater! I can't tell if it's the sweater or you that's warming my heart!"

"Oh thank you." Lala said.

"Why don't you go warm yourself up at the fire place? Cause that's where your cheap words are burning." Damion said.

"You wanna fight you jackass!"

"Bring it on pathetic boy!" Damion said as they were glaring at each other.

Mikan then bunked their heads and said, "You two knock it off. It's christmas after all. Get along."

"Not happening." Damion said.

"Same here. I'd rather be humiliated then get along with him." Ren said.

"Then wear a dress like that time you were kids. You cross dressing freak."

"Why you! The only reason I was dressed like that was becaus-"

"Shut up both of you! If you keep arguing you're both gonna spend Christmas outside!" Mikan said with a giant rage as Damion and Ren looked scared.

Sabai then came in the room and said, "Oh did another one of your friends come by?"

"Who's this?" Ren asked.

"That's my dad. He came over today because the holidays are the only days off he has from work."

"What's he do?" Ren asked.

Before Damion said it Sabai said, "I'll show you." Sabai then brought out most of his work.

"This here young Damion's friend is my life's work."

"I'm not really his fri-"

"You see my manga is such inspiring work. Many people admire me for it. Including the ladies."

"Eh! You mean some girls actually like guys who can draw?!"

"Of course!"

Ren then started imagining what would happen if he could draw and thought Lala would fall for him.

"Wow Ren-kun! You can draw so well! I love a man who can draw!" Imaginary Lala said.

Ren then had a creepy smile and said

"Please teach me sensei!" while bowing down.

"You got it!" Sabai said.

"There he goes again. Trying to get more suckers to help his manga." Damion said.

"Even on his days off he focuses on work." Mikan said.

"Let's play a game!" Lala suggested.

"Yeah it's a party after all." Risa said.

"What should we play?" Saruyama asked.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Lala suggested.

"Aren't we a bit too old for that?" Risa said.

"Plus the house isn't very big so there isn't very much hiding spots." Damion said.

"No problem!" Lala said as she brought out a cellphone. She then brought out a small box. "Spacial, Dimension, Room-kun!"

"Whoa! Lala-chi I've been wondering for a while now, but how do you make those inventions? They seem totally out of this world." Risa said as Damion freaked out and tried to say an excuse when Lala said,

"It's because I'm an alien."

"Lala!" Damion said.

"What?"

"Oh an alien. So that's why you have a moving tail. I was wondering about that a lot." Risa said.

"I always thought Lala-chan was out of this world." Saruyama said.

"Makes a lot of sense now." Mio said.

'Eh...You guys seem pretty calm about this."

"Well we kinda expected something like this was the case. So it's not really that big a deal. Plus what's cool is were friends with an alien!" Risa said.

"Huh I did not expect that reaction." Damion said.

"Then let's start! Oh Ren…" Lala was gonna ask Ren to join, but saw he was busy.

"How is this sensei?!" Ren asked.

"Oh nice! Your better then Damion at this! You have a natural talent at this!" Sabai said.

"Thank you sensei!" Ren said.

"Just leave him be. Let those two bond." Damion said.

Lala then pushed the button on the box and suddenly it started to glow. It then sucked in all of them inside the box.

Damion opened his eyes and saw that he was in a very strange place, he was in a strange hallway which led down to a single door. On the door was a note that said,

"Dear Damion, you're it so you have to wait sixty seconds till you can open this door. Love Lala."

"So I'm it just like that huh? Ah well, I don't really mind. But I'm kinda worried since were inside one of Lala's inventions."

Damion then waited sixty second exactly and opened the door. On the other side was another hallway with a bunch of other doors.

"So are they hiding in one of these rooms?" Damion asked as he walked up to a door and opened one of them. Inside was a huge tropical field that had...Dinosaurs! Damion was quite shocked. Suddenly a t-rex spotted him and was running towards him. Damion immediately closed the door and said, "I'm just gonna assume no one's hiding here." Damion then went to open another door and inside that one was a room full of technology. They also seemed to look like they had Lala's special touch to them, "It might be a rough guess, but I think Lala might be hiding in here." He then went inside and tried to see if he could find Lala in here. Everywhere he turned it looked like a bunch of junk. "I wonder if Lala puts her failed inventions in this room. Cause I think I've seen some of these inventions." Damion then heard something and ran towards the direction. He then saw someone's legs popping out and he sort of recognized those legs. He grabbed them and pulled them out and it seemed to be Mikan. "M-Mikan? What are you doing there?"

"When Lala-chan activated her invention a flashing light appeared, I suddenly found myself like this."

"I see, by the way apparently I'm it." Damion said.

"I guess you found me then. But I kinda wanna get out of here." Mikan said.

"Yeah me too, I guess we should find the others and get out of here as fast as we can."

So Damion and Mikan went on to search for the others, but it seemed to be very troublesome for it felt like there were thousands of rooms here.

"Damn it, how many rooms does this place have?" Damion said.

"I don't know, but I'm getting hungry." Mikan said.

"Well we need to keep looking. The only person who can get us out of here is Lala. If we find her will get out of here...I think…"

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Damion ran to the door and opened it. Risa and Mio came falling out.

"Oh, there you guys are. Where were you?"

"Just quickly close the door!" Risa said as Damion saw a polar bear chasing them so Damion quickly closed the door.

"WAHHH It was so scary! It was so cold in there! I thought I was gonna die in there!" Mio cried.

"Well at least we found you guys. All thats left is Saruyama and Lala. Have you seen them?" Damion asked.

But Risa and Mio were still shaking for being in that room.

They then heard a creepy laugh.

"W-What is that?!" Risa asked.

"It sounds like Saruyama laughing." Damion said as he followed the laughter and it lead him to a door with a heart. He opened the door and there he found Saruyama who...apparently was being kept company with bunny girls.

"Master, would you like a drink?" A bunny girl asked.

"Yes more!" Saruyama said as he had a disgusting face.

The gang looked at him so disgustingly and said, "The hell are you doing you freak?"

Saruyama then noticed them and said, "Oh hey guys! This place is amazing! I suddenly woke up here and these girls started calling me master!"

"Master, stop paying attention to them and give me attention!" One of the bunny girls said as she was cuddling with him.

"No pay attention to me!"

Saruyama then made that disgusting face of his while the others just thought it was sad.

"Why would Lala make a room like this anyway? Ah screw it." Damion said as he grabbed Saruyama by his collar and started dragging him. "Let's go pervyyama. We gotta find Lala."

"No, my paradise! I finally found it!" Saruyama said.

"Come by again master." The bunny girls said waving good bye.

"No, I don't wanna leave!" Saruyama whined as Damion then hit his head on the wall and knocked him unconscious.

"This should keep him quiet for a while. Although I have to drag him." Damion said as the others thought Damion was pretty scary.

So the gang was searching for Lala, but it seemed like no matter what room they looked in they couldn't find it.

"Where is Lala-chi? No matter where we look we can't seem to find her." Risa said.

"I hope Lala-chi isn't lost in this place like we are." Mio said.

"I highly doubt she's lost since she made this place. But still i'm a bit worried."

Suddenly Damion then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Lala.

"Hey!" Lala said.

"L-Lala! Where were you?!"

"You guys were taking a while to find me so I wanted to find you guys. I was hiding in my mobile lab."

"Oh a lab. I guess that's where you would be hiding."

"By the way what happened to Saruyama?" Lala asked as he was still knocked out.

"Don't worry about it."

"Lala-chi can you please get us out of here. This place is really scary." Risa said.

"Ehhhh~ but I wanna play some more."

"Lala everyone is really tired so can we please get out of here. How do we get out of here anyways?"

Lala then gave us a blank stare and said, "I don't know."

"Eh…" Everyone said.

"I built this invention recently. This is actually my first time in here so I have no idea how to get out."

Everyone then looked very worried

"If didn't know how to get out of here then why the hell did you bring us here?!" Damion said.

"Because I wanted to play with everyone!" Lala said with a smile.

Damion and the others looked down.

"I knew it...her inventions always have a downside." Damion said.

Mio started crying and said, "Wahhhh! I don't wanna be stuck here forever!"

"Lala there has to be some way to get out?" Damion asked.

"Hmmmm...Well I could try inventing something that could take us to different dimensions, but I don't know if I have any parts here." Lala said.

"Damion, what about that room that was filled with her inventions." Mikan suggested.

"Ah you're right! There was a huge room that had piles of failed inventions!" Damion said.

"Oh that must be the room filled with all my past inventions when I was a kid." Lala said.

"You even invented stuff when you were a kid? How old were you when you started inventing?"

"When I was little it was pretty boring being in the castle. Eventually I started building toys to play with me. Eventually it became a hobby."

"When Lala-sama was only seven she actually dismantled an entire war ship that weighed 500 Kg." Peke said.

"Holy crap!" Damion said.

"Never mind that. Let's just get out of here." Risa said as they all went to the room with Lala's past inventions.

"Ah this brings me back. There were so many things I made." Lala said.

"So do you think you can use one of these to make this separate dimension thing?" Damion asked.

"Uh huh! There are a lot of spare parts here so it will be easy."

Lala then started taking apart her past inventions and started building the invention that would take them back.

"Tada! Separate, Dimension! Gate-kun!"

"Alright Lala just turn it on so we can go home."

"Okay!" Lala said as she activated her Machine and suddenly they were transported out of here. They were then taken to another dimension that was full of plants.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like home." Damion said.

"Lala-chi where did you take us?" Risa asked.

"Hmmm, that's strange...I thought I calibrated this right." Lala said.

"This place has some strange fruit." Mikan said as she picked a fruit from the tree and suddenly it grew teeth as it tried to eat Mikan. "Kyaaaa!" She screamed as Damion punched it out of her hands. It then rebounded and had its buddies join him as they looked pretty hungry.

"Lala get us out of here now!" Damion said.

"But I don't know where will go." Lala said.

"Anywhere is better than here! Now activate it now!" Damion said as Lala turned on the machine and they were transported before they got eaten.

They were then transported to a town that for some reason had no one.

"This is weird. Are we home, but in town?"

"But there isn't any snow. And no one's seems to be around." Risa said.

Suddenly the sun was rising as the shadows seem to rise and take a 3d shape and surround them.

"Kyaaaa!" The girls screamed.

"Lala get us out of here!"

"Right!" Lala said as she activated her invention again.

They were then transported to another dimension that looked to have a bunch of girls who were dressed pretty lewdly.

"What the hell is this place?" Damion asked.

Saruyama finally woke up as he saw all the beautiful girls around and said, "Ohhhh! My paradise!" Saruyama said as he ran to the girls and they all started fondling him.

"What the hell?" Damion said.

"You gonna join in?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not a perv."

"Then would you prefer Lala-chan to do it to you instead?" Mikan asked

"Of course not! Let's just get out here." Damion said as he grabbed Saruyama again.

"Nooo! Not my paradise!"

"Lala just get us out of here." Damion said as Lala pushed the button and suddenly they were transported back to the room that had Lala's past inventions

"Are we back here?" Damion asked.

"Well since were back maybe Lala-chan can fix the machine." Mikan suggested.

"Hmmm...I don't understand why it's acting so strange." Lala said as smoke started emitting from the machine. Damion then quickly grabbed it and threw it out of the room as it exploded.

"W-What happened?!" Risa asked.

"Lala-sama, it's possible that the parts from your past inventions are probably too old which is why they didn't work right." Peke said.

"Oh that could be it." Lala said.

"So what does that mean?" Damion asked.

"It means the parts here are useless." Lala said.

Risa and Mio fell to their knees crying. "So we're gonna be stuck in this creepy place forever?!" Mio said.

Saruyama was pretty down too, but about something else.

"My paradise…"

"Lala there has to be some way to get out of here?" Damion asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know how." Lala said when suddenly a flashing light appeared and the gang was transported out of the room and back to the Yuuki house.

"W...Were back?" Damion said as Ren and Sabai were staring at them asking,

"Where were you guys?"

"Well we were kinda in one of Lala's inventions."

"Oh you mean that strange box." Ren pointed out.

"When we noticed you guys were gone we found that on the table. It then had a button on it that said, 'Transport out' so we pushed it and suddenly you guys came out." Sabai said.

"Oh I remember now! I put the button on the outside because I use that invention mostly for storage." Lala said.

"Well at least we're finally out." Mikan said.

Risa and Mio cried saying, "Were saved!"

"Thank god!"

"But my paradise…" Saruyama said still looking down.

After everyone settled down they decided to exchange presents.

"Here Lala-chan! Open my gift!" Ren said as he handed Lala her gift.

Lala opened the gift and it looked like it was a picture of him and Lala he showed them when he transferred to the school.

"Since you don't have any photos of us together I thought this could do. But if you want let's take a photo right now! I brought a camera!" Ren said holding camera.

"Naw its ok. Thanks Ren." Lala said smiling.

"Lala-chan thanked me." Ren said with a goofy look on his face. He then looked at Damion and said, "Just try and beat my gift Damion! My gift is far sweeter than anything you could give her!"

"Here Lala, this is my gift." Damion said ignoring Ren. Lala then opened it excitedly and saw that it was a bracelet that had a gear on it. "It's not really anything special. When I was shopping I saw it at a store and thought of you. So I thought you might like it." Damion said as Lala looked so happy.

"Thank you Damion!" She said as she hugged him.

Ren looked pissed while the others thought it was sweet. Lala put it on and looked so happy. "I have a gift for you too. I'll be right back. Damion's papa, can you help me get it?"

"Sure thing Lala-chan." Sabai said as he followed Lala.

Sabai then came in pushing a big red Christmas present.

"Holy crap?! What did Lala get me?! Wait where did she go?" Damion asked.

"Open the present and find out." Sabai said smiling.

Damion opened his present and out came Lala wearing a cute santa outfit. "Merry christmas Damion!" She said as she jumped into his arms.

"W-What kind of gift is this?" Damion asked.

"It's me! Risa told me a boy likes getting a girl as a gift." Lala said.

"I told you to stop teaching her weird crap." Damion said to Risa.

"Oh come on. You know you love it. Now remember Lala-chi. For the rest of the day you have to do whatever he asks of you. And if he doesn't ask anything from you, you have to kiss him until he asks something of you." Risa said.

"What kind of rule is that?!" Damion said blushing.

"Then you better ask something of Lala-chi." Risa said smirking

"Why you…" Damion said scrunching as Lala was about to kiss him Damion quickly gave an order, "Alright I get it! J...Just for now...let's just hold hands for today okay…" Damion said blushing as Lala held his hand.

"Damn you Damion! Don't make Lala-chan do unnecessary things!" Ren said.

"Come on Ren. We still have lots of work to do." Sabai said as he dragged Ren out of the room.

Lala smiled and said, "This is the best Christmas ever!"

**And that's the end of this chapter. I apologize if this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I wanted to do a Christmas story since Christmas came around. Let me tell you it was really hard to come up with this story. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be better… I think…**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Love Flames Chapter 9**

**Hey people, sorry this chapter took a while to make. I was just relaxing and trying to come up with more fun things to write that's all. Anyway enjoy.**

A strange blonde hair girl is standing on a pole. As a bird gently fly's on her finger the girl says, "Earth is very strange."

Meanwhile at the Yuuki residence. Zasitn was there for an important duty.

"Here is your allowance Lala-sama. Remember not to spend it on frivolous things." Zastin said.

"Hai!" Lala said as she took the envelope.

Mikan came in with tea and said, "Did you really have to move our furniture just to give her that?"

"By the way. I haven't seen Damion-dono around." Zastin said.

"Oh, Damion's out buying supplies for his papa." Lala said.

"Oh I see, we did recently run out of screen tones." Zastin said.

Damion was leaving the supermarket with a bag around his shoulder holding a list. "Ok I think that's all the stuff that dad asked me to get." Damion said as he then noticed a taiyaki shop. "I should probably get some snacks. Lala said Zastin was coming over and he has been helping dad a lot." He then bought the taiyaki and was heading home till he noticed a strangely dressed blonde haired girl. He wondered in his head saying, "Is that some kind of cosplay?" He then noticed that she was staring at him very intently. He then looked at the taiyaki and thought she wanted some. He walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, but do you want some?" As the girl looked at the food he was offering she then took it and ate it without a second thought.

"Earthlings food is really strange…" She said.

"Yeah I guess it is kinda...did you just say earthlings?"

The girl then grabbed him by his shoulders and said, "You're Damion Yuuki correct?"

"H-How did you know my name?"

"I've been looking for you." She said as she held out her hand and it turned into a blade. Damion instinctively duct as she swiped at him.

She missed by the edges of his hair. "Shit she's an alien! But she can't be a fiancé candidate she's a girl!" Damion said as the girl held her blade high and said,

"Someone asked me to eliminate you. I have no grudge against you. But I must ask you to die." She said as calmly as she swiped at Damion again and he quickly dodged it. Damion then started running as he said,

"Damn it! Now isn't the time to think about who she is! Now is the time that I figure out how to use my powers! But what the hell should I do?!" Damion said as he stopped. The girl was running towards him as he tried to think about the same feeling he had back then when he activated his powers. But sadly nothing happened and the girl jumped high as her foot turned into a spiked iron ball. She then started falling as Damion quickly jumped out of the way.

"It is futile to run Damion Yuuki. I will not let you get away." She said as Damion looked scared.

Back at the Yuuki household there was a loud buzzing sound.

"Lala-sama what is that noise?" Zastin asked.

"It's coming from my lab." Lala said as they all went to her room a.k.a. lab. Suddenly a sound coming from her monitor said,

"Yahoo, Lala-tan! It's me! Of course you remember me right."

"Lacospo!" Lala said as a green midget was on the monitor with some beautiful girls around him.

"Thats right! The prince of planet Gaama and as well as your number one finance candidate. Lacospo! I came to earth to pick you up Lala-tan. So let's quickly get married. I'll prepare a special seat next to me."

Lala then spat out her tongue and said, "Beh, no way. Don't you know I've found someone great on earth?"

"You mean Damion Yuuki. But he might not be in this world anymore." He said as he chuckled.

"W-What do you mean?" Lala asked.

"Have you ever heard of 'Golden Darkness' the assassin?"

"Darkness?" Lala said as Zastin recognized that name.

"Golden Darkness! She's the brutal assassin that can transform any part of her body into any weapon she wants. It's called trans-ability. She is indeed a legendary assassin." Zastin said.

"I asked her to kill Damion Yuuki. You better give up on him. Then I'll be there soon to pick you up. Wait for me Lala-tan!" He said as the monitor shut off.

Lala looked worried and stormed off. "Lala-sama! Wait I'm coming with you!" Zastin said as Mikan stopped him.

"Let her go. Lala-chan and Damion can handle this themselves." Mikan said.

"But Mikan-dono…"

"I was worried too, but after what they have been through. I'm sure they'll be alright. Damion made a promise after all." Mikan said smiling.

Damion was running as hard as he could from Golden Darkness. However his stamina wasn't holding out pretty well. He hid behind a fence and fell to his knees in exhaustion. "(pant) Damn it (pant) I can't (pant) keep this up much longer (pant). My body is too weak. If I don't figure out how to activate my powers now I'll die." Suddenly Golden darkness broke through the fence and said,

"Stop running. Escape is futile."

"Shit!" Damion then started running again when Golden Darkness then through a ball at him and he fell.

Sensing the danger he quickly dodged her knife attack as he crawled away.

"Why don't you counter attack Damion Yuuki? I heard you have a power inside of you similar to a flamian." She said.

Damion then stopped and realized she said flamian. "Flamian? Lala's dad said that about me too. What does this mean?" Her hand then changed into a gun and she pointed it at Damion.

"Shit! I can't dodge bullets!" Damion said when suddenly they both heard,

"Damion!" Lala said as she came flying down to Damion.

"Lala?!" Damion said as she flew down to him and hugged him.

"Thank goodness! Are you okay?!" Lala asked when Damion noticed the gun was still pointed at him and Damion quickly jumped out of the way with Lala as she tried shooting at them.

"Lala are okay?!" Damion asked as he was on top of Lala and they both blushed. "Ahhh! Sorry!" He said as he backed away, but bumped into Golden Darkness and immediately backed away from her and started guarding Lala. "Lala get out of here. This girl is trying to kill me. I won't let you get hurt got it."

"Damion…" Lala said as she was surprised at how determined he was.

Golden Darkness just stared at them blankly and said, "That girl is princess Deviluke right? Why are you protecting her?"

"What do you mean why? Lala is very important to me. I won't let anyone lay their hands on her." Damion said.

"But my data told me you captured her and are threatening her to be with you." Golden Darkness said.

"Damion would never do that! He's risked his life to save me many times! He's definitely not that kind of person!" Lala said.

"...Maybe… But I will deal with anyone as long as I'm asked… That is the duty of 'Golden Darkness'." She said.

"Golden Darkness? What's that?" Damion asked.

"She's an assassin hired by one of my fiancé candidates to murder you." Lala explained.

"Of course it's something to do with those fiancé candidates." Damion said as Golden Darkness transformed her hands into blades and jumped towards them. Damion stayed put scared, but was not gonna let her hurt Lala. Lala quickly reacted as she brought out one of her inventions.

"Shield, block, reverse-kun!" It then blocked her attack and made her bounce away to hit the building. As Golden Darkness stared at them with fierce eyes, Lala stepped up and said, "But that's not right Yami-chan! You can't just live that way! That's wrong!"

"Yami-chan?" Damion said.

"It's easy for you to say that princess since you were raised in good hands. You don't understand the loneliness of living in the universe by yourself." She said as her eyes looked empty.

"...You're right...I don't know what it's like...but that's why I left the palace. There are a lot of new things that I can learn on earth. Here on earth I experienced new things. Friends, school, and...How to love someone… I wasn't able to freely do those things in the palace. But on earth...I can experience whatever I want." Lala said.

"Lala…" Damion said as Golden Darkness was stunned by her words too.

Suddenly a space craft was hovering over them and a voice was spoken, "What are you doing Golden Darkness?! Your opponent isn't Lala-tan!"

"Lacospo!" Lala said as a beam of light came from the spacecraft and Lacospo came down.

"Tada! Lacospo is here!" He said.

"That's one of her candidates? He looks so gross." Damion said.

"I've come to pick you up Lala-tan!" He said as Lala spat her tongue out and said,

"In your dreams. You ordered an assassin to kill Damion, You're the worst."

"T-The worst?!"

"That's right! I would never marry someone like you!" Lala said.

"Lala-tan...Why don't you get these feelings I have for you?" He said as he looked at Damion and said, "This is all your fault Damion Yuuki! You have been tricking Lala-tan for the last time!"

"Is that what all the finance candidates think I'm doing? They think I'm tricking her?" Damion said.

"Golden Darkness! What have you been doing?! You were supposed to have taken care of him by now!" He said.

"Lacospo, your timing is perfect. I have something to talk to you about. The data on Damion Yuuki is very different from what you gave me. You told me that Damion Yuuki was a ferocious beast who takes advantage of women and preys on the weak. He only cares about himself and uses others as a shield to save his own life."

"That's harsh. He doesn't even know me." Damion said.

"Yet all I've seen is that he is kind and risks his life for the princess. You were supposed to give me information on the target. Not lies and fabrications. Surely you weren't trying to deceive me?" She said staring at him fiercely.

"S-Shut up! Damion Yuuki is deceiving Lala-tan! I have no reason to lie to you! Lala-tan definitely thinks that this guy is garbage! Look at him! How can anyone love this weakling?!" He said.

"Now my pride is a bit cracked." Damion said.

"Don't you dare say those things about Damion! He is very kind to me and always worries about me! He always stays by my side when I'm scared and protects me from danger! That's why I love him!" Lala said as Yami saw that her eyes were serious and thought that she truly loved him. She then looked at Lacospo with fierce eyes again.

"A-Are you trying to make a fool out of me? If that's the case. Come on out Gama-tan!" He said as a beam of light came from his spaceship and a giant frog came down.

"Is that a giant frog?" Damion said.

"T-That's the rare irogaama!" Peke said.

"Ehhh, you know about it Peke?" Lala said.

"Yes and if that's the real thing? Then it's my natural enemy!" Peke said.

"Now Gama-tan! Show them what they have to fear!" Lacospo said as the frog spit at Yami and she dodged it. However some of it got on her clothes and it started to melt.

"M-My clothes?!" Yami said.

"Haha! Gama-tan's mucus is quite convenient! It only melts clothes! That is why Gama-tan is my favorite pet!"

"Wait it only melts clothes? Then how is it a threat? It can't hurt us or anything." Damion said.

"S-Shut up! Now Gama-tan! Melt away Golden Darkness's clothes!" Locospo said as Gama spat at Yami again. Yami dodged and turned her hand into a blade saying,

"I do not approve of that ecchi animal." Gama spat at her again and she tried cutting the mucus, however it was futile for she couldn't slice it. Gama then hit her with his tongue and she was about to hit the ground hard when Damion slid in and caught her.

"Y-You okay?" Damion asked as Yami blushed and saw Lala trying to fight Gama.

"Lala-tan, why are you trying to fight back? You know I am more handsome than that earthling. So instead of fighting come and leap into my arms!"

"There is no way I would. Plus Damion is far more handsome than any other guy in the universe!" Lala said as Damion blushed while still holding Yami. Yami looked at his face and saw that he was a bit flustered. She then looked a bit ticked off and punched his face with her hair getting him off her.

"What was that for?!" Damion asked.

"You wouldn't let go of me." Yami said.

"That's enough! I am tired of this boring and useless chatter about Damion Yuuki! So instead, Gama-tan! Shoot all of Lala-tans clothes away!" Lacospo said as Gama shot at Lala and Damion quickly protected her and as the mucus left him nothing but his boxers.

"D-Damion!" Lala said.

"Now Golden Darkness!" Damion said as Yami then turned her hair into fists and attacked Lacospo and Gama then sent them flying straight towards the ship as the ship then was sent flying away from them and back into space.

Damion sighed and said, "Glad's that's over. But man it's really cold." Damion said as he was shaking.

"Don't worry Damion, Peke can fix it." Lala said.

"Leave it to me." Peke said as she fixed his clothes.

"Ah that's better. Thanks Peke." Damion said as Yami walked to them and said,

"Damion Yuuki, why did you protect the princess? You said it yourself. The mucus wasn't much of a threat and wasn't going to hurt her."

"Yeah, but there was no way I was gonna let Lala be naked in public. Plus I'd kill that guy if he saw Lala naked or any guy for that matter." Damion said as Lala smiled at him.

"So are you saying that you're the only one allowed to see the princess naked?" Yami asked.

"N-No! That's not what I'm saying at all!" Damion said blushing.

"Well aside from that. Why did you save me? Even if I had crashed I wouldn't have been hurt. You should know that." Yami said.

"I don't know. My body just reacted when I saw a girl was falling. There wasn't any special meaning to it." Damion said.

"What Damion is trying to say is that he couldn't let a cute girl get hurt. Yami-chan." Lala said.

"That's not really what I was getting at." Damion said as Yami blushed and said,

"C-Cute? You are referring to me?"

"Eh did I offend you?" Lala asked.

"N-No...It's just that no one has ever called me cute before." Yami said.

"Well you are kinda scary when you're trying to assassinate people. But when you're just talking normally you are kinda cute." Damion said, but Yami only heard that she was scary and punched Damion in the face with her hair.

"Oww...I think I know why I deserved that. By the way Lala. Why have you been calling her 'Yami-chan'?" Damion said.

"Eh her names Golden Darkness right?"

"I don't think that's actually her name." Damion said.

"It' does not matter what you call me. I have no interest to what I am called." Yami said.

"Okay, so since you're done here does that mean you'll be going back to space?" Damion said as Yami stayed silent a bit and looked at Lala.

"No, once I have accepted a job, abandoning it midway is against my principles." Yami said.

"What?! But Lacospo lied to you about me! You have no reason to kill me!" Damion said.

"Even if I was given the exact proper data. I would have still accepted the job." She said.

"Unbelievable, Lala say something." Damion said.

"Hmmm, well I'm not gonna let you kill Damion, but I don't mind if you stay on earth. So let's be friends." Lala said.

"You wanna be friends with someone who's after my life?!"

"Agreed, princess." She said.

"Ughhh...ah forget it. I just wan...wha…" Damion then collapsed.

"Damion!" Lala quickly ran to him and had Peke check him over.

"Damion-dono seems to be okay. But his body is very tired. He'll be fine after a little rest Lala-sama." Peke said.

Lala then smiled and hugged the unconscious Damion. Yami stared at them blankly and asked, "Princess…you said that you loved this earthling, how exactly does that feel?"

"Hmmm, well I don't exactly know how to explain it, but...when I'm with Damion...My heart just feels so happy and excited. Because when I'm around him, I know I'll have fun." Lala said, smiling.

"...Love huh…" Yami said as she decided to leave.

The next day came as Lala and Damion were walking to school, however Damion wasn't feeling very happy.

"What's wrong Damion? Is your body still tired?" Lala asked.

"No my body feels fine, it's just that now I have to watch out for my life because an assassins going to be keeping an eye on me. Even now I can feel her staring at me somewhere." Damion said as they entered the school, however the one staring at him wasn't Yami.

The boys were outside doing gym and the activity they had to do was soccer. Damion had the ball and was running towards the goal. He then kicked the ball as hard as he could, but sadly

He kicked it too high and it went over the goal and instead hit a green haired girl on the head and knocked her to the ground. "Oh crap!" Damion said as he ran over to her and picked her up saying, "Hey you okay?! Shit I gotta take her to the infirmary!" He then ran with the mysterious girl in his arms and took her straight to the infirmary.

The girl was starting to wake up and saw that she was in a bed. "Ah you're awake. I'm so glad. I was worried I might have given you a concussion. Mikado-sensei said it's not really that bad, but you should still rest up. She actually went to the staff room for a bit. But man I'm relieved your okay and I'm really sorry." Damion said as the green haired girl just kept staring at him. "...what's wrong?"

She then smiled and hugged Damion saying, "Damion-kun!" Damion quickly reacted and pushed her off saying,

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm so happy! I'm finally alone with you! I can finally tell you my feelings!" She said.

"Feelings? What are you talking about?" Damion asked.

She then stared at him sweetly and said, "I love you Damion-kun. Please go out with me."

Damion was shocked and stared blankly for he didn't know how to react. In his head he was screaming, "What the hell?! She freaking confessed to me! In here?! Why?! Okay calm down. I already have Lala so I have to reject her. I mean I don't even know who she is." He then answered her saying, "I-I appreciate it, but…"

"You already have feelings for another person right?" She said.

"W-Well...I wouldn't really call them feelings...maybe…" Damion said blushing as The girl said,

"So you're not sure if you love her? Then all is not lost. Then how about you see how far my feelings will go for you." She said as she grabbed his face and was slowly bringing her face close to his. Damion blushed and couldn't move. As her lips were about to touch his, an image of Lala popped into his head and he quickly pushed her away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." Damion said.

"Why? You said you're not sure how you feel about that person. Which means you're not going out with her. So what's the problem if we kiss." She asked.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not technically going out with her. It's just that I know how she feels about me so I can't betray her like that. I mean for all I know I do feel the same way about her...maybe…" Damion said when Lala came in.

"Damion, Saruyama told me you were here...huh...that person…"

"Ah Lala! It's not what you think!" Damion said as he turned his head and his hair tickled her nose as she then sneezed. Suddenly steam appeared and completely transformed the girl into...Ren?!

Damion was shocked as he had his hands on Ren. He then realized he was wearing the girl's uniform and put the pieces together. He then looked pissed and punched him, "What is wrong with you?! You cross dressing freak?!" He said as Ren was on the ground unconscious. Mikado walked in and saw the strange situation. "What the hell?! I can't believe Ren was that girl this whole time! Freaking pervert!"

"But Damion, that wasn't Ren. That was Run-chan." Lala said.

"I don't care what he calls himself when he's dressed like that! I just don't want him trying to do creepy things to me dressed like that!"

"No Damion-kun, what Lala is trying to say is Ren-kun and Run-chan are two completely different people."

"Wait...are you saying that Run is like a split personality? Damion asked.

"Not exactly. Remember that Ren-kun is also an alien. So just like Lala-chan, he is also a bit different than earthlings."

"See Ren is from the planet Memorze. They have the ability to change genders. So Ren and Run aren't exactly the same person. However they do share the same body." Lala explained.

"Oh...So that's why he was dressed like that in the photo and why he's dressed like that now."

"Yup, the ability is very unique to those from the planet Memorze. On a specific cue, their minds and body both completely change gender. However the power of sneezing shouldn't be able to change them that easily, but the ability must have grown stronger on earth due to differences in environment and magnetic field from your home planet." Mikado explained. They then noticed Ren had woken up and was sobbing a little.

"Yeah, that's basically what happened. Run...I wish you would consider my feelings for once." Ren said.

"I kinda feel bad for punching him now." Damion said.

"Damn you Damion! I won't forgive you for not only stealing Lala's heart! But that of my alter ego!" Ren said.

"And now I'm really glad I knocked him out. I should probably do it again." Damion said as Lala then said,

"Hey Ren bring Run-chan back! Heres some pepper!" Lala said as she was trying to make him sneeze again.

"But I just changed back!" Ren said.

"So that was Run huh? She was pretty bold…" Damion said blushing.

**Well that's the end of chapter 9. This chapter wasn't very exciting either and I do apologize for that. But I did had to bring in Yami and Run sooner or later. The next chapter will definitely be interesting because in the next one it will show exactly how Damion feels about Lala. Alright good night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Love Flames Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10 is here and just as I said, this chapter will finally reveal how Damion feels about Lala. Now I must warn all of you when reading this, 1. It is very long, I wanted to jam pack all of it into this chapter because I thought it would be fun and also I know it's frustrating to have to wait for the fun parts from the next chapter. 2. I expect many of you who read this to comment a lot on this. I've put a lot of thought into this chapter so please give me good comments. 3. This chapter is not for children. In other words if your parents haven't had the talk with you yet, do it now before you read this, because this chapter does have a lot of detail on things that are rated M and only M. I don't wanna end up scaring your child minds because you don't understand any of this because you're too young to understand. I'm just being fair to fanfic and warning you guys which is why I rated this fanfic M. Alright now that that's settled enjoy to your hearts content.**

School had just ended and Damion was about to leave the school when he realized Lala wasn't around. "Huh that's weird? Lala isn't here? I thought she came out of the classroom with me? Wonder where she is." Damion then heard a few girls talking to a small child.

"Excuse me, but are you lost little boy?"

The boy smirked a little and said, "Carry me! Please pretty lady!"

"Awww you're so cute. Sure I'll carry you." The girl said as she bent down and said, "Okay get on my back. Where do you live anyway?" The boy then smiled devilishly and grabbed her boobs saying,

"Here!"

"Kyaaa!" The girl screamed as the kid got off her and then flipped the other two girl's skirts.

"Kyaaa!" They screamed as the kid laughed.

"What kind of child is that?" Damion said.

The child noticed Damion and said, "Big Brother!" He then ran up to Damion and hugged him. "Save me big bro! Those scary girls are being mean to me!"

"What?!"

The girls looked at Damion with rage and said, "That kids your brother?!"

"You better take responsibility for your perv brother!"

"Whoa, whoa, I don't know him! He's not my brother!" Damion said.

"Quit lying and take responsibility!" the girl said as they looked like they were going to hurt Damion and he ran with the kid hanging on to him.

Damion managed to escape from the girls and ran to the tennis court. "(pant) Freaking brat. (pant) What the hell was his problem?" Damion then noticed the child was still hanging on to him. "Y-You! Why the hell are you hanging on to me? Get off." Damion said as the kid got off him and a tennis ball fell near him. Damion picked up the tennis ball and saw that Risa and Mio were there.

"Oh hey Damion! Can you throw the ball over here?" Risa said as Damion threw the ball over to her as the kid then used Risa being distracted to flip her skirt. "Kyaaa! What's with this kid?!"

"I should probably leave before that kid uses me to take the heat again." Damion said as he tried to leave, but the kid then tugged at his pants and said,

"Hey big bro. I saw a pretty pink haired lady on the roof. But she looked like she was in trouble."

When Damion heard that he quickly left to head for the roof. The kid smirked and said, "Well that reaction seems to be good. He passed the first test."

Damion had arrived to the roof, but no one was there. "Weird, did she leave or something? Or maybe that kid was lying? But he knew Lala had pink hair…" Suddenly the door closed and a very mature woman was the one who closed it. "W-Who are you?" Damion asked as the girl then pushed Damion down. She then got on top of him and said,

"You're so cute. Why don't you play with me for a bit?" She said as he blushed. The woman was about to kiss him when Damion quickly reacted and pushed her off him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that with you. The thing is I...Hey are you okay?" Damion asked as the woman looked lifeless. "What the hell? Is she…"

"Looks like you passed Damion Yuuki." The kid said as his voice sounded much deeper. Damion looked at the door and saw the kid was standing right there.

"What the hell? You're here? Never mind, I think this girl needs help!"

"Don't worry about it. This woman is nothing more than a puppet." The kid said as he pushed the button on her back and she transformed into a box.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" Damion asked.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice Damion Yuuki. After all Zastin did give you the message to protect Lala correct?" The kid said as Damon then remembered where he heard that voice before.

"N-No way...are you...Lala's…"

"Correct, I am Gid Lucifer Deviluke. Lala's father." The kid said as his tail was then revealed.

Damion was shocked and said, "You know calling yourself her father is a bit much don't you think. I mean even if you're her little brother it's a bit much to pull a prank like that."

Gid looked angry and suddenly the floor started to crackle and break. "Don't look down on me Damion Yuuki. Right now I am holding back a lot of my power just so I don't destroy this rock. I could end you and this planet if I wanted to. So when I say I'm Lala's father, I'm not lying."

Damion decided to believe he was Lala's father and just say, "S-So Gid-sama! What brings you here?!"

"You don't need to call me that. After all you are Lala's official fiancé. You can just call me papa. Plus I told you that I would come by to check you out. So I decided to see just how faithful you are to my daughter and I'm happy to say you passed my expectations. You truly have shown me you love my daughter. I've also heard the reports from Zastin about how you have risked your life for my daughter a lot more times. As a father I am very pleased to hear you have been taking very good care of my daughter. You have truly proved to me you love her." Gid said as Damion stayed a bit silent. "What's wrong?"

"...It's not that I dislike Lala, but...I don't know if I would say I love her yet…" Damion said as Gid looked a bit mad.

"What do you mean? Zastin told me you've put yourself in many dangerous situations to save my daughter. Are you trying to tell me all those sacrifices meant nothing?"

"I don't know…" Damion said looking sad.

"Let me ask you, at any point have you been able to activate that power of yours?" Gid asked.

"Actually I haven't used it since I met Lala. There were times I tried to activate it, but I couldn't."

Suddenly the ground cracked and broke as Gid looked pissed, "You fucking earthling trash!" He then grabbed him by his collar and started shocking him with electricity. "Who the hell do you think my daughter is?! Are you just trying drag my daughter along just for some sick game?! You just trying to fucking use her just for her body?! My daughter is not your toy?! I guess earthlings are just useless pigs! I'm gonna fucking end you and your planet!" Gid said as he heard the door open and Lala was there. Gid stopped shocking Damion and said, "Lala…"

"Papa?" Lala said as she saw Damion on the floor with his body burnt. "Damion!" She said as she ran to him and held him in her arms. "Papa what did you do?!"

"Lala this boy is not suited for you. All those times he risked his life for you, he wasn't sure if he did it for you. His heart is weak and unstable. I can't let someone like that take over the thro-"

"Stop it! I don't care if Damion isn't fit for the throne! I don't care if he even loves me! All I care about is being with him because when I am with him...he makes me feel happy." Lala said as she started to cry. "Damion, please wake up." She said as a tear fell on his cheek.

Inside Damion's head he could hear Lala's words and thought, "Lala...how can you be satisfied with that? You deserve someone who loves you."

Suddenly the voice came back and said, "Then why don't you be that person?"

"I don't know if I can be. I don't even know if the feelings I feel are love." Damion said.

"What does your heart feel?"

"My heart hurts because Lala is crying right now."

"...What do you think love is?"

"I don't know...and it's pissing me off that I just can't figure it out. I mean I'm happy to be with Lala, but I don't know if I love her."

"Well...that's for you to decide, however right now that girl is crying because she loves you. If you die here she'll cry forever. What will you do?"

"...I need to get up. I need to show Lala I'm okay. We made a promise. But my body won't move."

"...I'll help you one last time...however the next time...I want you to light the flames because you know how you feel." The voice said as it went silent.

As Lala cried and Gid watched his daughter hold the man she loved in her arms, Damion's hand was slowly moving and touched Lala's cheek. She stopped crying as she saw him open his eyes. Gid was shocked for he was certain he knocked him out for a couple days. Damion then brought Lala's face to his and kissed her. Then a blue flame lit on his forehead and then his body was on fire.

"Lala!" Gid yelled, but the flames weren't even touching Lala. They just burned away the damage on Damion's body. Then the flames engulfed his arms and two sapphire gauntlets appeared as well as a sapphire band around his right thigh. Damion broke the kiss as he then stood up and brought Lala up to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Gid was quite shocked, but knew what this was. "So you've activated it again huh? Which means you truly are the alien species 'Flamian'."

Lala was confused as she looked at Damion she thought that he looked majestic just like he did on the day they met. Damion looked at her eyes and smiled. He then kissed her as the flame on his head got bigger. Suddenly Gid immediately tried kicking Damion's face, but he blocked it with just his hand. Damion broke the kiss and looked at Gid looking displeased. Damion let go of Lala and threw Gid off the roof. However, that wasn't gonna stop Gid for he then climbed the wall and came back to the roof only to see Damion was gone. Damion then suddenly appeared behind Gid and before Gid could react Damion kicked him in the air. Blue flames then lit from his hands as the flames started jetting from his hands and he used them to make him fly. He then punched Gid, but Gid grabbed his fist and wouldn't let go. Damion then aimed straight for the floor and was going to punch it with Gid still on his fist. Gid saw through his plan and jumped off his fist then clung to the wall. Damion crashed into the ground. Lala looked down from the roof worried. The dust cleared up and Damion looked okay. Gid looked displeased and then grew wings. He and Damion then flew into the air as they were then clashing fists. As Lala watched her heart felt so sad. "Stop it...Please…" Gid then got the upper hand and punched Damion to the roof as he crashed to the floor of the roof. Damion looked like he was in pain as Gid stepped on his chest. He said, "It's over." He raised his fist as he was about to pierce Damion's heart. Lala then screamed, "PLEASE STOP IT!" Gid stopped and the flame on Damion's head burned out. "Lala, this doesn't concern you anymore. This man may have been able to light the flames, but he had no control over them. Which means his feelings are still unstable?"

"I don't understand what you mean. But I don't care! Just stop hurting him! Please papa...I love him so much…" Lala said as she fell to her knees in tears.

As a ruler of a planet Gid had a responsibility to choose a successor for the throne, who was suited for the job, however as a father, all that responsibility comes second. He then dragged Damion to Lala and gave him to her. She took him into her arms and Gid could tell Damion was only a little bit conscious. "Listen up Damion Yuuki. Right now your feelings for Lala aren't clear. However, you were able to light the flames meaning that you do share some of the feelings my daughter has for you. I'll let you live for now, I'll also still consider you her official fiancé, but in order for you to truly marry my daughter. You and I will fight again, and this time I want to see just how much you can control those flames. Don't let that person inside of you fight your battles." Gid said as he brought out a small box and pressed the button on it. Then it transformed into a black sword (just imagine it looks like Kirito's sword from sword art online). He laid it next to him and said, "This sword was created by the people of your planet the flamians. Right now I'm sure you don't know what I'm talking about, however I'm sure you will be filled in on this by someone. The next time we meet, will battle to see if your love for my daughter is strong enough to beat me. That sword should be able to help you as well. So get stronger and learn to love my daughter. Because the stronger your bonds are, then the brighter your flames become. I trust you will take care of him? Mikado-sensei?" Gid said as Mikado was standing at the door.

"Yes I can take care of him for now." Mikado said.

"Lala...I don't exactly get what you see in him. But as your father I don't want you to cry. So I'll respect your wishes and give him another chance. However, if he can't live up to my expectations. I won't be as forgiving as I am now." Gid said as he then left in a flash.

Lala just looked at Damion and held him tightly in her arms. As for Damion, he lost consciousness after that.

Damion then woke up and saw he was in the infirmary. He looked outside of the window and saw it was starting to get dark. He then noticed Lala who was laying her head on the bed sleeping. Then it all came back to him. He remembered what happened and looked a bit sad. He then started stroking Lala's hair and said, "I'm so sorry Lala. I'm sorry…" Lala then started to wake up. She sat up and saw Damion was awake. "Uh...Hey? How'd you-" Lala then immediately hugged him. She tried holding back on her tears as much as she could, but it was quite a challenge. Damion then hugged her back. Then Sabai came in saying,

"Oh you're awake. I'm glad to see you're alright."

Lala let go of Damion as they were shocked to see him. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"Mikado called me here. She told me everything that happened." Sabai said as he then picked up the sword that was on the chair and said, "Including how you were able to light your flames.""

"Wait...you know about that?" Damion asked.

"Yup...Damion...I think it's time I finally tell you who you really are." Sabai said as his eyes looked a bit worried. Lala then sat down on the bed next to Damion as Sabai then began explaining.

"Long ago in space there used to be a species called the flamians. They were a unique species that had special powers. They had flames that responded based on their emotions. Some used to call these flames the 'flame of love' because their flames were most powerful when they were in love. Damion...your grandfather was a flamian. Which means I'm also part flamian...and so are you." Sabai said as Damion and Lala were shocked.

"S-So... I'm an alien?"

"Well...not entirely. You see a long time ago there was a great galactic war with the other planets. It caused quite a bit of problems and the flamian species were the ones who were dragged into the war. Most aliens feared that the flamians were too powerful and decided they should all be eliminated. And so because of this the flamians had no choice, but to fight back. However, no matter how hard they tried. The other planets forces were too strong and little by little...they took down the flamians and turned their planet into a barren wasteland."

When Lala heard barren wasteland she realised, "Then that planet I went to? It was-"

"That's right. That was the deceased planet of the flamians, Bara. That lighter you found on that planet is one of the many items flamians made. The reason it didn't rust for so long was because it was made of a special rare metal only found on Bara. It can stay intact for quite a while. Including this sword. This sword was also made by the flamians, however during war time this was used mostly for battle."

"So that's why Papa told me to go there. He knew that Damion was…"

"Well I'm sure it was easy for the king to know considering he was a part of the war. However, Lala-chan I'm happy to say that your father wasn't a part of the overthrow of the flamians. In fact, he tried his very best to protect them. But sadly it wasn't enough."

"Dad how do you know all this?" Damion asked.

"Your grandfather told me all this." Sabai said.

"But you said they eliminated the flamians."

"That's right. However, there were some survivors. The flamians knew at some point they were going to lose the war and sent some of their children in escape pods to release them to different planets where they could live their lives peacefully. Your grandfather was one of them."

"So that means. Grandfathers pod came to earth." Damion said.

"Yup and he met your grandmother who was human and then I was born. However for some reason I didn't inherit the flames. But I didn't really care that much. Because then I met your mother and then you and Mikan were born. I wondered if you two had inherited the flames as well...and it seems I was right. Damion you did inherit the flames. As for Mikan I have no idea. But what I'm trying to say is Damion. You and Mikan are half alien."

When he heard that news he was quite shocked. It's like the person he thought he was, was gone. "I... I can't believe this."

"Before coming here I also told Mikan this story. She pretty much had the same reaction you had. But she managed to cheer up faster than you." Sabai said.

"I'm...an alien…" Damion said as Lala held his hand and said,

"What's it matters. Even if you're not who you thought you were, you're still the same person I fell in love with." Lala said smiling as Damion blushed.

Sabai smirked and said, "Well anyways, that's pretty much all I have to explain. I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but I wanted to wait until your next birthday when you turned 18. However, seeing how your powers are already coming out, there wasn't really much of a choice for me. Well I should get back to work. I left Zastin and the others with some difficult work." Sabai said as he was about to leave when Damion said,

"Wait Dad, I need to know first. How can I activate those powers again? How do I control the flames?"

"Well the main thing you need to know is that your powers focus on emotions. So meaning the bond you and Lala-chan have play a major role. But you still need to work on your physical abilities. The flames grant you tremendous power, but that's useless if your orginal strength isn't so high. So you need to train your body and get even closer to Lala-chan." Sabai said.

Damion looked at Lala as he then blushed thinking about how he needed to learn to like her even more.

Sabai then had a perverted face and said, "Well I guess you could also do that. That can also bring your bond even closer. But remember once you do it you have to take responsibility." Sabai said as Damion got mad and yelled,

"Get out you stupid father!" Sabai then left as Damion calmed down.

"Damion…" Lala said.

"W-What's up?"

"...My father said that...in order to marry me you had to beat him...but...you don't have to do that. After all, on earth the laws are different. O-Oh but I'm not saying that you have to get married to me anytime soon! I mean you're still not sure how you feel after all." Lala said blushing.

Damion then looked at Lala and thought back to all the time he has spent with her. He then felt something warm. Like a flame was lit in his heart. He smiled at her flustered face and said, "Hey Lala. Tomorrow is a weekend. So how about tomorrow, you and I go on a date."

"Eh...a date? Really?" Lala asked blushing.

"Yeah...I wanna do something special for you that's all." Damion said, but in his mind he thought, "I finally understand. All those times I have been with Lala. I've smiled because of her. The reason I've felt so warm in my heart. I get it now...I've been in love with Lala since the very beginning. That's why tomorrow I'm going to tell her exactly how I feel."

The next day Damion was waiting at the taiyaki stand.

"I don't really get why she wanted me to go on ahead? I mean we could have left the house together. But Lala really seemed insistent on it."

Back at the house, "Damion can you go on ahead of me." Lala said.

"Huh? Why?" Damion asked.

"I just need to get dressed that's all." Lala said.

"But Peke can instantly change your clothes. It's not like you'll take a while to change." Damion said as Mikan was pushing him out the door.

"Just go already. Meet Lala-chan at the taiyaki stand. You really don't understand girls at all." Mikan said.

"Alright geez. Man what's with you girls." Damion said as he left.

Which brings us back to this moment. Damion checked his phone and saw Lala was going to arrive soon. Suddenly he felt a killing intent and jumped back as a blade almost struck him. Who would be so bold to attack him? None other than Yami.

"Y-Yami?! What are you doing?!" Damion asked.

"You forget Damion Yuuki, but I am after your life. Never forget that." Yami said.

"Hey Blonde-chan your taiyaki is ready." The taiyaki stand guy said as he handed Yami a bag of taiyaki.

"Taiyaki huh? You sure like that stuff." Damion said.

"It was the first earth food I ever ate here." Yami said.

"Oh I see." Damion said.

"So are you walking around here trying to challenge me?" Yami asked.

"N-No... I'm here because I'm meeting up with Lala." Damion said as he blushed and said, "Were kinda going on a date today."

Yami blushed and said, "Damion Yuuki. Are you trying to get something out of this?"

"What are you talking about?" Damion asked.

"I read recently that earth men only go after women for ecchi reasons." Yami said.

"Hell no! I'm not like that!"

"Then why did you ask princess out on a date?"

Damion blushed and said, "W-Well...it's just that I finally sorted out my feelings for Lala. For a long time now I wasn't sure how I felt about Lala at the time, but now I finally understand. The feelings I have for her. That's why today is special. Today I'm going to tell Lala exactly how I feel."

Yami blushed and smiled, "I'm glad the data I received about you was completely wrong. It seems you truly care for the princess."

"Yami…" Damion said smiling.

"That's why, I will make your death quick and painless." Yami said so coldly.

"...I... I can't believe you can say that with a straight face." Damion said.

Yami then noticed Lala was coming and said, "Well then good day Damion Yuuki." She left immediately as Damion just couldn't believe the way she thinks.

"Damion!" Lala called out.

"Oh hey La…" Damion was speechless for Lala was dressed quite beautifully. (I'm not very good at describing clothing so you all can use your imaginations.)

"How do I look?" Lala asked as she twirled.

"You...wow…" Damion was stunned. Lala has worn many outfits before, but she's never looked as stunning as she does now. Although that might be because Damion finally understands his feelings towards Lala that now she looks even more beautiful towards him. Damion was just staring at her and Lala blushed saying,

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. A-Anyways let's go." Damion said as he instinctively grabbed Lala's hand and they started walking together.

For their first stop they decided to go to the arcade for they never got a chance to fully enjoy it. They were playing a shooting game.

"Lala get the guy on your right!" Damion said.

"Right!" Lala said as she shot the zombie and the game said congratulations. "We won!"

"So what do you wanna play next?" Damion said.

"I wanna do one of those photo booth things!" Lala said.

"Photo booth?"

"Yeah, Risa and Mio introduced me to it and said I should take pictures with you in it next time."

"Oh ok. Sure let's do that." Damion said as they went in the photo booth. They then got in a funny pose and had their pics taken. Damion grabbed the pics and gave them to Lala.

"Here you go." Damion said as Lala looked happy with the pics.

"I'm so happy!" Lala said.

"Yeah your expression says it the most. Arcades are fun." Damion said.

"No, it's because I'm here with you." Lala said as she then hugged Damion. "Every time I'm with you. My heart flutters and I have so much fun. Thank you so much Damion! Because of you I have so much fun!"

Damion smiled and said, "I'm happy to be with you too Lala." Damion was about to tell her his feelings, when he then noticed a dark aura from behind them. He looked back and saw the guys at the arcade looked furious.

"Damn couple!"

"This is a single man's place!"

"Go freaking die!"

"L-Lets go somewhere else." Damion said as he pushed Lala out of the arcade.

They were walking around trying to see what else they could do when Lala then noticed a sign. Damion noticed she stopped and said, "What's up Lala?"

"Damion what's this?" Lala asked as she was pointing to a sign that said, "20% discount to experience a wedding!"

Damion blushed and said, "I-It's actually a place for couples to try out. They dress up in like fancy dresses and suits and then they have a pretend wedding just to see what it's like."

Lala gleamed with happiness and said, "Let's do this next!"

"What?! But…"

"Do you not want to?" Lala asked with puppy dog eyes.

Damion was stumped and didn't want to let her down. Plus, some of the passing bystanders were saying,

"Come on be a man."

"Practice what will happen one day."

Damion felt embarrassed and said, "Alright let's go." Lala looked excited and dragged Damion inside.

Damion was being fitted for a tux while Lala was putting on a wedding dress.

"That tux looks absolutely wonderful on you! But wouldn't a white tux be better instead of a black one?" The lady working there said.

"Naw I like this color more." Damion said.

"Well then please follow me to the chapel where your bride is waiting." The lady said as she led Damion to the chapel.

He entered the chapel and inside was a white angel waiting for him. The bride turned to her groom and smiled so elegantly. All the groom could do was blush as she looked so beautiful. The lady pushed Damion and said, "Go! Go!"

Damion then walked up to Lala and stood next to her. "How do I look Damion?" Lala asked blushing.

"You look...so great Lala." Damion said as his eyes looked so bright. "Lala...I…" Before Damion could continue the lady said,

"Okay now for you two to take a picture! You don't have much time right now so hurry up!" The lady said as Lala grabbed Damion's arm. "Alright now smile!" The lady said as they were smiling and she took the pic.

They left the place as Lala was staring at the pic. "We look so cute together!" Lala said.

Damion sneaked a peak and thought Lala looked so great in that dress.

They were about to cross the street when Damion noticed a woman. For some reason he felt a bit uneasy. When that woman turned to see him Damion looked mortified. Lala noticed his hand was shaking. "Damion what's wrong?"

"Damion? Wait as in Damion Yuuki?" The woman said. "Wow what a small world this is. It's been so long." The girl said.

"Do you know Damion?" Lala asked.

"Of course. It wasn't long, but he and I did date for a little while." The girl said as Damion looked like he was trembling.

"Date? Then...you're…" Lala then realized that this was the girl who lied to Damion how she felt.

"So are you dating him now? I'm surprised a girl like you would be willing to date such a loser like him? Are you doing it because of a dare too?" The girl said.

Lala looked mad, but Damion was freaking out. He got on his knees and held his head. "Oh me? Are you okay Damion? You look a bit rattled? Are you shaking because you're realizing that this girl is doing the same thing I did?" The girl said.

"Hey, stop it." Lala said.

"Why? It shouldn't matter now right? The past is in the past. I've moved on to a lot hotter guys than him." The girl said cruely.

Damion looked like he was gonna puke. The mental trauma he suffered back then came back and he looked so frightened.

"Although it looks like the years have been kind to you. You do look a bit more handsome than you did in jr. high. Hey why don't you ditch this girl and come hang out with me like old times." The girl said as Lala slapped her.

"Stop it! Stop saying such awful things! How could you treat him like that?! All Damion wanted to do was show you he loved you! But you only thought about him as just a tool!" Lala said as Damion stopped trembling as her words soothed Damion. "Damion is far kinder and handsome than you think. He's a great guy, and the fact that you only see him as a tool makes you an awful person!"

The girl got mad and said, "You bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Suddenly a blade stabbed the ground and everyone stayed silent. They turned to a blonde haired girl whose hair was a blade.

"Princess, is there a problem?" Yami said.

"Yami-chan?!" Lala said as Yami saw Damion on his knees.

"What's wrong with your face Damion Yuuki? You should put on a better guard than that?" Yami said.

"Is this a friend of yours bitch?" The girl said as Yami didn't like her attitude and her hand turned into a blade and she swiped at the girl, but nothing happened. Then the girls skirt fell and everyone could see her panties. "Kyaaaa! I'll remember this!" The girl said as she ran away.

Lala then helped Damion get up and said, "Thank you Yami-chan."

"No problem." Yami said as she left.

"Damion, are you okay?" Lala asked worried.

"Y-Yeah...but I kinda wanna go home." Damion said.

"Right, let's go home." Lala said as she helped Damion walk back home.

As soon as they got home Damion was in his room sulking while Lala was explaining to Mikan what happened.

"I see. So he met her huh? Even now that girl is still rotten." Mikan said.

Lala looked very worried.

"Lala-chan, don't worry. Damion will bounce back from this like he has before." Mikan said, but Lala looked very worried. Maron looked sad too. Mikan could only say one thing, "Back then, I tried to be there for Damion, but he wouldn't even let me into his heart. He was scared of me even though I was his sister. But, when Lala-chan came into his life, he started smiling again. He even started lighting up on me and his friends. The happy conversations I thought would never come back, were actually happening again. It's all thanks to Lala-chan. You have been there for him so many times. So that's why now, you need to be there for him now. After all you love him right?" Mikan said as Lala was touched by Mikan's words. Lala smiled and said,

"I love Damion the most, but I also love Mikan too. Thank you Mikan." Lala said as Mikan smiled. Maron barked and said, "Oh, I love you too Maron." Lala said as she ran upstairs.

Mikan smiled and said, "I love you too Lala-chan."

Damion was in his room just thinking about what had happened. "...Why did I have to bump into her? Of all people. This sucks." Damion said as he then remembered the words Lala said. "Lala...She truly does care about me…"

Suddenly Lala came bursting in his room. Damion was shocked and said, "L-Lala? What are you doing here?" Damion asked as Lala then walked over to him and kissed him.

Damion blushed and pushed her away, "W-What are you doing?!" Lala then immediately hugged him and said,

"Damion, I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you in the past. I wish I could have met you much earlier to prevent you from suffering." Lala said.

"Lala...you can't blame yourself for that." Damion said as Lala then looked Damion in the eyes and said,

"But right now. I'm here for you. I'll make up all the times I should have been there for you in the past by making you the happiest person in the universe. I promise you, that from now on I won't leave your side and I'll cherish you for as long as I can. After all, I love you." Lala said smiling.

Damion sobbed a little bit and started laughing. "What are you saying? Lala the guy should be the one who says that to a girl. But...I'm happy that you're saying this. It means so much to me that you love me so much. You've been there for me through tough times and I'm so glad you have been. Because as each day passes by...I've actually been learning...to love you too. I love you too Lala." Damion said smiling. Lala was shocked. So many emotions were piling up and the most that got to her the most was love.

"Damion." Lala said, as she looked like she was going to cry. Damion then kissed her to keep from doing that. As the two lovers kissed, there was a brown haired guardian and her pet listening in on them.

"Congratulations Lala-chan." Mikan said as she left.

Lala then realized something and broke the kiss saying, "Hang on for a minute ok." Lala then went to the door and said, "Peke, can you leave us alone for a bit?"

"Eh? But Lala-sama." Peke said.

"Please Peke." Lala said begging as Peke then jumped off her and turned into her real form as Lala was then naked. Lala then closed the door as the moons light glistened on angelic smooth body. Damion blushed and said,

"What the hell are you doing Lala?!"

Lala then ran to Damion and pushed him down on the bed and said, "Remember what you said? You told me to wait until you figured out your feelings for me. And now you finally told me. So now...I want to do it with you...Is that not okay?" Lala asked.

Damion saw she truly wanted to do it with him and said, "No, I think it's time. Were ready."

**Warning: lemon scene (sex scene)**

Lala smiled as she then kissed Damion. As their tongues were intertwining with each other, their feelings for each other felt as if they were becoming one. As they ravished each other in their arms. Lala had one hand on his waist and one hand on his head. As Damion had both hands on her waist wrapped around her. Damion then broke the kiss and pushed Lala down as he then started kissing her neck. Lala moaned as she could feel Damion's lips gently suck on her neck. His breath was all over her neck as each breath felt like he was touching her whole body. Lala felt a bit embarrassed, but also so hot for the person she loves was touching her so much. Damion then reached down for her pussy and started rubbing her clit. Lala then looked like she was going nuts as Damion rubbed it gently and slowly. Lala kept moaning louder and louder as Damion then kissed her again to keep her from screaming. Damion used his other hand to grasp Lala's hand, as she held his hand tightly the more he rubbed her clit. Her tongue went wild in Damion's mouth as he then started squeezing her clit gently. Lala opened her mouth wide as Damion then stuck his tongue deeper to keep her tongue settled. It's as if Damion's tongue was a poacher trying to put down a wild animal. Damion then stuck one finger in her pussy as Lala looked like she was going insane. She kept clamping her legs together the deeper Damion went as Damion broke the kiss to focus on her boobs. He then started sucking on her tit as his tongue twirled on it. Lala bit her lip for she felt so hot. Her body felt as if it was melting. The sounds she was making was turning Damion on so much. He couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to hear more of it, so he then stuck one more finger in her pussy as her pussy then started stretching. Lala looked like she was in so much pain, but she bared it all because it felt so pleasurable. As Damion kept playing with her pussy Lala looked as if she was going to lose it as she finally cummed all over Damion's hand. Damion then stopped and let Lala take a bit of a breather as she was now panting with exhaustion.

"You ok?" Damion asked.

"Y-Yeah. (pant) (pant) I'm fine. (pant)" Lala said.

"I should probably let you rest a bit." Damion said.

"N-No it's fine! It's my turn to make you feel good now." Lala said as she then had Damion take off his shirt and lay him down on the bed.

Lala gazed into Damion's eyes as she looked so hot for she was panting like a dog in heat. Lala then kissed Damion and slowly licked his tongue. As she then started sliding her tongue down from his lips to his neck. She swirled her tongue on his neck, as if it was dancing. Lala then moved down to Damion's chest as she then started kissing his chest like she worshipped it. Lala could feel something hard and knew what she could do for she learned from the books at Sabai's house. She then took off Damion's pants and saw that his dick looked so hard. Lala then gently placed her lips on his dick as she then started licking it. She started from the tip as she slowly started sucking on his entire dick. Damion felt so much pleasure for her tongue felt so intoxicating. Lala kept sucking his dick as she heard Damion moan in pleasure. The sounds of him being pleasured made her happy for she wanted to do more for him. Lala then put Damion's dick between her bosoms and started ejaculating. Her boobs felt so soft as Damion felt his dick was being wrapped around a pillow. Damion started losing it as his mind felt like it was going insane. Damion then grabbed Lala's shoulders and pushed her on her back. Damion looked like he was stressing out mentally as he was so desperate to stick it in her pussy.

"Lala...I can't hold it in. Can I please put it inside you?"

Lala saw he was losing it and blushed saying, "Y-Yes...but be gentle."

Damion then put his dick in Lala's pussy and just from the tip Lala squealed for her pussy was quite sensitive. Damion then started thrusting his hips and humping Lala's pussy. He started out slowly, but the more he did it the more turned on he became. He then started thrusting in faster and faster as Lala started squealing. She then bit her finger so she couldn't scream and clenched the blanket with her other hand. As Damion kept thrusting inside her Lala was near her climax.

"Damion...I'm gonna…" Lala said.

"Me too. Let's do it together." Damion said as he thrusted in faster.

His sweat was dripping on her as Lala looked so hot. The intensity drove them nuts as the two lovers finally cummed. Damion stopped his movements as he then took his dick out of her, and laid next to her. The two Lovers panted in exhaustion as they then looked into each others eyes and smiled. The held each other's hand as Damion said,

"I love you."

Lala looked happy as she then said, "I love you too."

The two lovers then cuddled together as they felt so happy.

"Wait don't bother them right now!" Mikan screamed.

"It's fine. We haven't heard from them in a while so there's no harm." Risa said as she was coming upstairs. She opened the door and said, "Yo Damion, Lala-chi…" She was silent as she saw the two loves naked in bed. The Damion was shocked to see Risa and in the background were Mio, Saruyama, and Mikan for they all looked quite shocked. Lala was a bit confused to why they had that look on their face. The others turned pale as Risa slowly closed the door. As soon as the door clicked Risa said,

"Oh my god!"

"Why?!" Saruyama screamed.

Damion looked pale while Lala was confused to why they were screaming.

**Well that's it for chapter 10. Sorry it took so long for this one. I'll tell you the truth I've actually been procrastinating, but I kinda couldn't help it because I felt embarrassed writing that scene. But man it's so awesome right! He finally said he loved her after so long. In case you're wondering, it's been like 4 or 5 months since they met. I hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to more.**


	11. Chapter 11

**To Love Flames Chapter 11**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took a while. After I wrote chapter 10 I wanted a little break. I hope that my previous chapters kept you company. This fanfic is very important to me so I will keep writing this. I also might write a new one because of an anime that got me all fired up! But don't worry. I'll still focus on this one too. So let's get readin!**

The happy couple was walking to school, but Damion was looking a little down because of Saturday. That was the day he became a man which should make him very happy, but sadly their friends caught them and now he is worried what kind of troubles will come.

"Damn it...why did those three have to catch us at that moment. Then again it could have been worse." Damion said.

Lala was concerned for him and thought about making him happy so she then clung to his arm smiling.

Damion blushed and smiled for he felt quite happy. They then heard a loud stampeding noise coming from the school. Suddenly a stampede of guys charged at them and grabbed Damion.

"Tie him up!" Saruyama said as the boys tied him up and took Damion to the school.

Lala just looked quite confused and said, "Damion?"

At the school Damion was tied to a cross and said, "What the hell are you morons doing?!"

The guys then gave him death looks as Saruyama said, "Don't you dare call us that. You have betrayed us our fallen brother."

"What?" Damion said.

"Remember in jr high when we made a pack how we would lose our virginities together?" Saruyama said.

"You wanna repeat that so you can think about how wrong that sounds." Damion said.

Saruyama slammed his hands on the desk and said, "Don't give me that crap! We made a pact and you completely abandoned it! You are no longer our virgin brother!" Saruyama said with tears.

"Virgin brother? Wait you told them! What the hell Saruyama?! Does the entire school know?!" Damion said.

"Of course! I had to tell my virgin brothers who betrayed us! Because we all need to punish you!" Saruyama said.

"Punish the betrayer."

"Cut his dick off."

Damion looked scared for they all sounded pretty serious.

"But before that." Saruyama said as he smirked and all the guys grabbed journals. "As part of your punishment you will tell us every bit of detail about what you did to Lala-chan. We need to keep a record of it for future generations."

Damion looked pissed and said, "Like hell I'll tell you! You ass wipes are just gonna use it to fap off! Get me down now!"

Suddenly a knife was stabbed onto the desk as Damion lost all his color.

"Then would you prefer we just cut off the filth that defiled Lala-chan." Saruyama said.

In Damion's head he thought, "Fuck are these guys freaking serious?! What the hell?! I gotta do something!" Suddenly Damion remembered the small box in his blazer pocket.

Back at home Damion wanted to keep his sword by him all the time. So Lala gave him a small storage box to store any belongings in order to travel with it at ease without freaking others out.

Damion smirked and said, "You guys wanna cut it off?" He then swung his hip and hit the cross with the box as the box lit and the sword came out which then hit the rope on his hand and it cut Damion loose. Damion then grabbed it before it could fall and cut himself loose. He then held the sword firm and said, "Just try it! I'll cut your dicks off before you can cut mine!" Damion looked a bit crazy, but when pushed into a corner he had no choice, but to lose his mind. They all saw the madness they drove Damion in and said,

"W-We were just kidding. Let's put the sharp objects away and talk about this."

Damion saw they were scared and he realized he was acting crazy himself. He put the sword back in the box, but as soon as he did that Saruyama said,

"Get him!"

The boys were about to tackle Damion when the girls then came in and grabbed the guys and pinned them on the floor. They were all quite shocked as Risa came in. Damion thought she was helping him out.

"Thanks Risa. For a second there I thought I was a goner." Damion said as the girls then grabbed Damion and tied him up. They then marched out of the classroom as Damion said,

"Why is this happening to me?!"

The girls then took Damion to the cafeteria where Lala was at.

"Lala?!" Damion said.

"Damion!" Lala said excited as the girls placed Damion next to her and untied him.

"W-What's going on?" Damion asked.

"Well when the boys were interrogating you we bumped into Lala-chi and she looked upset because the boys took you away from her. So we decided to help you guys out to bring you and Lala-chi together." Risa said.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Damion said as Risa's kind smile turned into a perverted demon look.

"In return you can tell us how it went?"

"You're just as bad as the guys." Damion said as the girls started asking Lala questions.

"Lala-chan how did it feel?!"

"Did it hurt?! Was he very rough?!"

"Did you use protection?!"

Lala just looked at them confused and asked, "What are you talking about?

"Your first time with Damion!" They all said as Lala was still confused. Damion then grabbed Lala and ran for it out of the cafeteria as the girls started chasing them.

Damion quickly hid in the janitor's closet with Lala as the girls ran past them. Damion slid to the floor as he sighed saying, "God this sucks. I can't believe Risa and Saruyama told the whole school. Is it gonna be this way forever?"

"Damion? What are you you talking about?" Lala asked.

Damion blushed and said, "Well...everyone is riled up because Risa and Saruyama told the school that we...we...had sex..."

"Is that something to be ashamed of?" Lala asked.

"Not really ashamed...didn't your dad tell you any of this stuff?" Damion asked.

"No, I didn't find anything out about sex until I came to earth and read it in your papa's books." Lala said.

"Damn old bastard." Damion said cursing his father.

Lala then looked sad and said, "Do you regret it? Saying you loved me?"

Damion stayed silent a bit and then bunked Lala's head. "Don't say stupid crap like that. I'd never regret saying how I feel. You're very important to me Lala. That's why I told you I loved you. Just like how you will tell me you love me, I'll tell you I love you however many times I need to. Until you get it through that big brained head of yours." Damion said, smiling.

Lala smiled and said, "Then I have a request. Can we both keep saying we love each other for a little bit?"

Damion smiled and said, "I love you."

"I love you." Lala said.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Lala then looked even happier and said, "I love you more than the entire universe."

"I love you more than the entire space time continuum." Damion said as he then kissed Lala. Someone then opened the door and it looked like it was an angry Tearju-sensei who was showing an angry smile.

"Mind if I talk to you two for a bit?" She said as Damion thought they were in trouble.

So Tearju then gave them an earful about how because of what they did the entire school is in a panic. No one was showing up to class because they were off chasing them so no one really got any school work done. The most important topic was that Tearju then told them to use protection when doing it and how they shouldn't do it more often. Lala had a lot of questions about it which Tearju answered very embarrassed. The lecture went on for a while and eventually the students had calmed down afterwards.

It was lunch break and Damion was walking to the vending machine to get some drinks for him and Lala when suddenly he felt a killing intent and ducked immediately as a blade swept past his head. The only person who would do that would be Yami.

"Your instincts to dodge my attacks are becoming sharper Damion Yuuki." Yami said.

"Can't you just live on earth without trying to kill me?" Damion asked.

"I was asked to eliminate you. I can't turn back now." Yami said.

"For crying out loud." Damion said.

"Damion-kun!" Run said as she ran to Damion and jumped him knocking him to the floor.

"R-Run?! What are you doing?!" Damion asked.

Run had tears in her eyes and said, "Is it true? Did you really do it with Lala?!"

Damion blushed and looked away as Run turned pale. "Noooo! We need to fix this!" Run said as she tried to kiss Damion while Damion was trying to push her away.

"Whoa, whoa stop! What are you doing?!" Damion asked.

"I need to purify you! We have to do it so I can purify you!" Run said still trying to kiss him. They both then noticed a killing aura coming from Yami as she said,

"Damion Yuuki. Did you take advantage of the princess's feelings?"

Damion got Run off her and said, "Of course not! I love Lala! I would never take advantage of her feelings!"

Run then immediately sneezed and changed to Ren. When he saw Damion's face he screamed and tried punching Damion. Damion grabbed his arm and threw him to the wall. Ren was a dizzy, but said, "I'm gonna kill you Damion. You defiled Lala-chan. Now bring your face over to my fist."

Damion decided to ignore him as he was struggling to get up while Yami realized Damion had gotten a stronger. "Damion Yuuki, you've not only become sharper, but you've also gotten better at fighting. Have you been training?"

"No, it's just once I told Lala how I felt, I sort of learned how to use my powers more. Remember when you called me a flamian? Well it turns out I'm half flamian. So depending on my feelings for Lala, determines how well I fight, but that doesn't mean I need to focus on bonding with Lala. I'm actually glad I ran into you. I actually have a favor to ask."

"A favor?" Yami said confused.

The loving couple was at home for they had a stressful day at school.

"We're home." Damion said exhausted as Maron ran to them and Mikan said,

"Welcome home."

Maron jumped into Lala's arms and licked her.

"I missed you too Maron." Lala said as she cuddled with Maron.

"You look pretty tired. Did something happen at school today?" Mikan said smirking.

"I have a feeling you already know." Damion said.

"You and Lala-chan had sex at school?" Mikan said.

"Hell no! People were harassing us because Saruyama and Risa told the whole school." Damion said.

"They told them you're a sex pervert?" Mikan said.

"I'm going to my room!" Damion said as He went upstairs and Lala looked a bit worried.

"He's fine Lala-chan. He's just getting a bit used to things now that you two are officially a couple." Mikan said.

Lala then realized the words Mikan said were right. "Then that means...I can finally follow the book!" Lala said.

"What book?" Mikan asked as Maron jumped off Lala and she took out her phone and a book came out of it.

"It's a book your papa gave me. He used it as a reference to write one of his romance novels. He gave it to me so I can learn to be a better girlfriend to Damion. I've been saving it for the day Damion finally said he loved me. Now is the time I use this book." Lala said as she was skimming through the pages.

Mikan looked at the book and saw the title say, "How to be a good girlfriend. (the yandere way)"

"L...Lala-chan…" Mikan said as Lala looked psyched and said,

"Okay! Damion!" Lala called as she ran to his room.

Mikan had a worried face and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Damion was in his room lying in bed. When he heard Lala calling him. She came in bursting in the door and said, "Darling! How are you feeling?!" Lala asked.

"Eh? Darling? I'm fine I guess." Damion said.

Lala paused as she looked a bit troubled. She then looked back at the book and said, "Well no need to worry because I'm here!" Lala said as Damion looked pretty confused. Lala then walked to his bed and then clung to Damion. Damion blushed and asked,

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay by your side from now on. 24/7." Lala said.

"Lala do you have any idea what that means?"

"Uh huh! It means sleeping together, eating together, and going to the bathroom together!" Lala said with dazzling eyes.

"Did you hear a word of what you just said?! Don't you have any kind of embarrassment?!"

"But I'm just trying to act like a good girlfriend." Lala said.

"Well what the hell did you read that told you to do this?!" Damion asked as Lala showed him the book. When he read the title he looked a bit pale. He then opened his window and threw it out.

"What are you doing?!" Lala asked.

"Lala listen to me. Do not listen to whatever a freaking book tells you to do. That includes people as well. So don't listen to Risa whenever she tells you how to be a good girlfriend." Damion said.

"Then how can I be a better girlfriend. After all you finally told me how you feel and I wanna respond to your feelings and make them grow bigger."

Damon sighed and said, "Lala, the point of relationships is to go at your own pace. You know how wasn't sure if I loved you? It was because we had to go at a certain pace. I wasn't ready to say it until that day. That's why I want you to go at your own pace. Instead of acting like a girlfriend other people think you should act, act exactly how you want to act. After all I love the Lala who acts like herself."

Lala blushed as when he said he loved her and said, "O-Okay, so then I can act however I want right?"

"Exactly, however you think a girlfriend should act is all up to you." Lala said.

"Okay!" Lala said excitedly as she held Damion's hand.

"So what are you trying to do exactly?" Damon asked.

"For the rest of the day, let's pretend our hands are stuck together. We can't let go of each other's hand no matter what." Lala said smiling.

"I feel like you got that from the book. But whatever, I guess this could work. As long as this is how you truly want to act?" Damion asked.

"Yup!" Lala said as she leaned on his shoulder.

Damion smiled for he felt quite warm actually.

Sadly, Lala was still referencing the book because at some point in the day she tried following Damion in the bathroom and Damion had to stop holding her hand.

The next day Damion was in the gym with Yami and he had his sword with him.

"Are you ready, Damion Yuuki?" Yami asked.

"Yeah let's go." He said as Damion charged at Yami and Yami turned her hand into a blade. She clashed blades with Damion and Damion jumped and landed on the gym walls and started running on the walls as he kept his eyes on Yami he then jumped straight at her and clashed blades with her again. He then slid from her blade to the floor and knocked her on her back then held the blade to her throat. "My win right?"

Yami then turned her hair into a hand and grabbed Damion by his leg as Yami then held him in the air. Damon tried to cut the hair, but Yami immediately had two blades across from his throat.

"Lesson 1: Never think you have won until your opponents can no longer fight."

She then dropped Damion on the floor.

"Ow...I guess I'm not making much progress huh?" Damion said.

"It is only the first day Damion Yuuki so you don't have to worry about it. Although I was quite surprised that you asked me to train you. You do realize I am after your life so I could kill you during our training." Yami said.

"Yeah, but I know you won't. You promised to train me so that we could battle remember." Damion said.

Yesterday at the school Damion was talking to Yami about a favor.

"I want you to help train my body to become stronger. Lala's father said in order to truly marry her I have to defeat him and the way I am now I'm not exactly going to be able to do much." Damion said.

"Why are you asking me for help? The princess has a special swordsman on her side that could also train you." Yami said.

"Yeah Zastin is strong, but he's also kinda clumsy. Besides I can tell easily you're probably stronger than him. You obviously have skills that could help me and I could really use your help. Please Yami...I don't know who else to turn to." Damion said as he was bowing.

"...If you truly want me to train you then make a promise to me. Promise me that when you do face Gid-sama and have won. I will be your next opponent and we will be the ones to fight to decide whether you live or die." Yami said.

"Why do you wanna fight me?" Damion asked.

"Because I'm curious how powerful you are. It will make good experience for the future."

"Well, I mean that's a bit messed up, but I guess if it means you'll train me then fine." Damion said as he held out his hand and he and Yami shook hands in agreement.

Back to the current day as Yami and Damion were leaving the gym.

"Man my muscles are sore." Damion said.

"Enjoy that feeling. Because the remaining days that I have to train you will be harder than this one. Your body will eventually go into a state of numbness." Yami said so calmly.

"W... What exactly do you have stored for me?" Damion asked.

Yami then stopped for a bit and said, "Damion Yuuki. How does it feel to be in love?"

"What? Why do you wanna know?" Damion asked.

"Because it is a concept that has bothered me for a while now. When the princess told me she gave me a strange answer and I just want to see if your answer would also be strange."

"Well I don't know if love is strange, but when I'm around Lala...she makes me feel so happy. I get these sudden urges to just hug her and never let her go."

"And do ecchi things?" Yami said.

"Hell no! I mean like just holding her in my arms. I want to protect Lala because she has done so much for me and I just love her for that. That's all." Damion said smiling.

When Yami saw his smile she blushed as Damion noticed he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, just a little hot." Yami said.

"Oh ok." Damion said.

As Damion was walking Yami thought about how Damion was a bit different then from when she met him and just thought he is a better man than the ones on earth. Yami then disappeared before Damion could say bye as he then heard Lala calling him from the school gates.

"Damion! Come on let's go home!" Lala called.

Damion smiled and clenched his chest for the site of Lala made him happy as he then ran to her and they went home.

**Well that's it. I'm sorry that this took an extremely long time. 3 weeks is long and I am sorry. I just wanted a break, but I was also on writers block and coming up with original stuff is pretty hard. Anyway I'll try to make the next chapter more fun so look forward to it. But fair warning the reason I was able to write the last 10 chapters was because of Christmas vacation and now that I'm back in school my chapters will take a while to write, but I will do my best to try and not make you wait this long. Okay good bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To Love Flames Chapter 12**

**Hey everyone. So a big update on what the future chapters have in store, I'm pretty sure you all know this, but now that Damion has said he loves Lala he will be less freaking out, but hopefully I can make this fanfic more fun somehow. I apologize that I have been taking a long time with this. I've pretty much been focusing on my social life and I was having a hard time with story ideas. Hopefully I will be back on track this time or not who knows. Just be glad I didn't give up on this fanfic. Also I apologize for grammar and spelling errors my word document doesn't have auto correct.**

It was early in the morning and the Sanion high school field trip was today. All the students were standing in front of their school waiting to get on the bus that was going to take them to the beach.

"Hello students of Sanion High. I am your principal and I am happy to say that today is the day we will finally be going on our special field trip to the beach, where we will be staying at an inn. I hope you all can start making wonderful memories!" The principal said as the students cheered. "Alright, now all of you please get on the bus."

The students were getting on the bus and Lala was very excited about this field trip.

"I'm so happy that it's finally time for our field trip!" Lala said.

"Yeah I've been looking forward to this trip too. It'll be nice to have a relaxing time." Damion said.

"Ah finally! My paradise awaits me! Girls in cute swim suits! It'll be great!" Saruyama said.

"Well I can't wait to get to the beach and swim. It's gonna be so much fun!" Risa said.

"Me too!" Mio said.

"I hope Mikan and Maron will be alright at home alone." Damion said.

"It'll be fine Damion. Mikan's very responsible so it will be alright." Lala said.

"I guess you're right." Damion said as Lala then grabbed his arm and said,

"Plus I'm very excited to make new memories with my darling!" Lala said.

Damion blushed as the Risa and Mio smirked and Saruyama cried tears of blood. Damion made Lala let go and said,

"Lala can I talk to you over there?"

"Yeah sure." Lala said as they walked away from their friends.

"So I know that you and I are officially a couple now, but do you think when were around people you can tone it down with the flirting." Damion said.

"What do you mean?" Lala asked.

"Well like how you call me 'Darling' or try to kiss me when were in front of our friends. It's very embarrassing and plus other people get annoyed by us flirting so..."

"Oh...ok..." Lala said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Good, I really appreciate it. Alright let's get on the bus." Damion said as he walked back to the bus. Lala was following him, but pretty slowly as she looked a bit bummed.

They finally arrived to the beach and everyone was so excited. But sadly it wasn't time for them to have fun yet.

"Alright students. We need you to collect your bags and take them to the inn. After your done taking those to your rooms, then you can all go to the beach." The principal said as everyone grabbed their bags and walked to the inn.

They were then greeted by the inn keeper.

"Welcome students of Sanion high. I trust your travel here was safe. We hope you enjoy your stay here at our inn." The inn keeper said.

The principle was drooling like a dog in heat and jumped straight at her saying,

"Kyoko-chan!"

The inn keeper then blocked his attack with a frying pan as he crashed into it with his face and fell to the ground flat.

"Hey...You don't think that inn keeper is the reason we came here is it?" Damion asked.

"It is our principle so I wouldn't be surprised." Saruyama said.

Tearju then said,

"Alright students. The boys will be staying on the right side of the inn while the girls will be staying on the left side of the inn. Let me remind you that students of the opposite gender are not allowed to cohabitate within the inn. If you break this rule, then there will be serious punishments. Now then all of you please head to your rooms quietly please." Tearju said as the students started walking towards their rooms.

Damion and Saruyama were in their rooms unpacking.

"Man this is gonna be fun. I haven't been to a beach in a long time. What about you Saruyama...Saruyama?" Damion asked as Saruyama was laughing evilly and staring at a big piece of paper.

Damion looked over his shoulder and saw the paper say, "Saruyama's harem plan."

"What the hell is that?" Damion asked.

"It's my fool proof plan to get me laid tonight. I've been planning weeks for this day. I've thought of every scenario that can get a girl to fall for me. Then once I get her to fall for me I'll become a man!" Saruayama said as he was laughing maniacally.

Damion was writing on a piece of paper and then handed it to Saruyama. The paper said, "Friend resignation"

"What's this?" Saruyama asked.

"Sorry, but I can't be friends with a pervert. I'm afraid our friendship is over."

Damion said as he left the room leaving Saruyama in shock.

Everyone was at the beach and very excited about it.

"Wahhh! The beach looks so beautiful!" Lala said.

"Lala-chi! Will race you to the water!" Risa said as she and Mio started running.

"Hey wait for me!" Lala said as she started running towards them.

"Those girls sure do know how to have fun. Well time for me to relax." Damion said as he laid a towel then and then laid down on it with an umbrella over him. "Ah nothing beats sitting under the shade.

Tearju then walked up to Damion and said, "Damion, aren't you going to go play with them?"

"Naw I'm good right now..." Damion said as he noticed Tearju's swimsuit looked very sexy and blushed.

"Well you're at the beach. So shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends?" Tearju said.

Damion then looked at the girls and saw how much fun they were having. Lala then waved at him saying,

"Come on Damion! The water's great!"

Damion smiled and took off his hoodie and then ran towards the girls.

"I'm coming." Damion said running towards them.

He caught up to them and the girls noticed Damion has really been working out. His muscles looked really well toned and his abs looked very hard.

"Wow Damion, you're really buff. You've been working out huh?" Risa said.

"Y-Yeah...a little bit." Damion said.

"What do you think Lala-chi?" Risa asked.

Lala blushed and said, "I-I think it looks nice." She said for she felt a bit strange and didn't know why.

"Give us a feel Damion. I wanna see how hard those abs are." Risa said.

"Me too." Mio said with a perverted look on their faces.

"H-Hey no way! Stay away!" Damion said trying to back away.

"Y-Yeah don't touch him..." Lala said.

"Oh ok. Then Lala-chi should." Risa said.

"What?! No way!" Damion said.

"It's no big deal. Lala-chi is your girlfriend so it's ok." Risa said as she grabbed Lala's hand and tried making her touch Damion's abs. "Go on Lala-chi. Touch them and tell us how they feel." Risa said.

Lala blushed as she was about to touch his abs and Damion felt a bit nervous and tried backing away when he then tripped on a rock and fell back with Lala on him.

"Ow..." Damion said when he then saw Lala on him and blushed.

Lala's hands were on Damion's abs and said,

"Wow...they really are hard." Lala said as Damion blushed and got Lala off fast saying,

"I-I'm gonna go back and lay down!" He then ran away as Lala was surprised at how fast he was and then looked a bit sad.

"Maybe I took that a little too far." Risa said.

Damion was trying to run back to his room when he then heard girls screaming.

"Kyaaaa!"

"What the hell?" Damion said as he ran towards the screaming and saw a bunch of

Girls without their tops covering their chests.

"Saruyama what happened?" Damion asked.

"Someone stole those girls' tops while they were swimming."

"What the hell?"

"I know! I wanted to do that! That was a piece of my plan!" Saruyama said as Tearju then wrapped a towel around the girls and said,

"Everyone please go back to your rooms so we can figure this out."

The students went back to their rooms as Lala and the others caught up with Damion and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Some creep stole some of the girl's swim suits." Damion said.

"Eewww that's disgusting." Mio said.

"The teachers are telling us to go back to our rooms for now."

"Alright then. I guess we should head back then. Let's go." Risa said as we were

walking back, but Lala told me to wait.

"Hang on Damion. I have an idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's try and catch the guy stealing everyone's swim suits."

"Lala that sounds a bit dangerous. I think we should just leave this to the teachers."

"But it will go faster if we try and catch him." Lala said.

"...You really think so?" Damion asked.

"Of course!"

"Alright then, if you say so."

Lala was in the water while Damion was waiting behind a boulder prepared to catch the creep.

"Are you sure this will work Lala-sama" Peke asked.

"Of course Peke. Have faith in me." Lala said.

They were there for 5 minutes, but so far nothing.

"He still hasn't shown up. Maybe we should go." Damion said.

Suddenly there was a fast shadowy figure in the water heading towards Lala as it then quickly grabbed Lala's swim suit with it's...mouth? The culprit then jumped out of the water with Lala's top in its mouth and dived back in the water.

"What the hell?! The creep is a dolphin?!" Damion said as Lala's top then disappeared from its mouth and reappeared on Lala.

"Nice try! But Peke keeps my outfit together! As long as Peke's on me you can't take anything off!" Lala said as the Dolphin then quickly took Peke off her head and she was completely naked.

"Wow that dolphin's smart." Damion said.

"Hey give me back Peke!" Lala said as she started swimming towards the dolphin.

"Hey Lala! Wait up!" Damion said as he was following her.

The Dolphin then lead them to a reef and over there were a pile of swim suit tops that were stolen from the girls earlier.

"Whoa, so the culprit really was the dolphin. But's where's Lala?" Damion asked as the Dolphin the jumped out with Lala holding onto it.

"Give me back Peke!" Lala said, as she was trying to get Peke back.

The dolphin then stopped and Lala got Peke back, but flew off the dolphin and into the water.

"Lala! Are you okay?!" Damion asked as Lala came up with Peke covering her up.

"I'm good Damion." Lala said.

The Dolphin was then pointing towards something. Damion ran towards what he was pointing at and found a smaller dolphin caught in a net.

"Whoa! Looks like this little guy got caught in the net. Maybe this other dolphin was trying to lead people over here so we could help him." Damion said.

"That makes sense. Come on Damion lets help him." Lala said as Damion tried getting the net off the dolphin.

"Hey you two stop right there! That's my haul!" Said a fisherman.

"Haul? Are you the guy who caught this little guy?" Damion asked.

"That's right! Now get away from it! That's my money maker right there!" The fisherman said.

"You can't take him away from his mommy!" Lala said.

"Oh boo hoo. The little missy says I can't take it away from its mommy. Well I make a living selling fish like this to aquariums so I can make big bucks. So you need to get out of my way." The fisherman said as he was trying to take the Dolphin. Lala then slapped his hand away and tried protecting it. "You little brat. You really don't wanna test me." The fisherman said as he held a harpoon at Lala.

Suddenly a blue flame lit from Damion and he looked very intimidating for his was all fired up.

"Don't you dare point that at her?" Damion said as his eyes looked quite angry. He then disappeared and reappeared behind the fisherman and grabbed him by his collar. He then flew high up in the high and was hovering over the land with the fisherman dangling from his hands.

"Ahhh! Don't let me go! Please put me down!"

"You might not want me to do that. I get the terms drop and put down mixed up sometimes." Damion said.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you ask! Anything!" The fisherman said as Damion smirked.

So the Fisherman left with his net and left the little dolphin with its mother as they then swam away. Lala then waved at them and said,

"Bye! Be careful out there!"

"Well that's settled." Damion said.

"Damion..."

"Yeah?"

"You were really cool protecting them and me." Lala said smiling.

Damion blushed and said,

"Well we should get going. Come on." Damion said as they went back to the inn.

**So in my opinion this chapter wasn't very good. It was kinda a bit boring to me, but oh well it's really hard to come up with good stuff. If you guys have any idea I'm all ears. I'd love to try and make the story more interesting. I'll do my best to try to bring out the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To Love Flames Chapter 13**

**Hey guys, well I hope this story is interesting. I'm not sure how it will be to you guys, but hopefully it will get better...I don't know...I feel like I should have made Damion wait longer to tell Lala he loved her...oh well what's done is done...anyways onto the chapter.**

It was dinner time and the students were eating together.

"Ahhh~ this food is so good!" Lala said.

"Yeah, but I think Mikan is a better cook." Damion said.

"Here Damion. Try this out." Lala said a she was trying to feed Damion and he blushed and said,

"I-I'm good. I think I'm done eating for today so I'm gonna go to my room." He then left as Lala looked disappointed. Risa noticed and said,

"Whats wrong Lala-chi?"

"Damion's been acting a bit distant lately. I don't know why, but it kinda hurts." Lala said.

"Maybe it's because you wanna be flirty with him." Mio said.

"Flirty?"

"Yeah, like how you wanna hold him or kiss him. You want to do that with him right?" Risa asked.

"I do. I really wanna be flirty with him...but he said not to do it so much." Lala said looking really down.

"Will help you. We know many tricks a woman can use to win a man. He'll end up being putty in your hand." Risa said.

"Putty?" Lala said as she imagined it meant he would melt.

Damion was in his room searching through his bag.

"Alright, I got all the materials here. Just gotta set it up fast before other people notice."

He then heard a knock on his door and asked,

"Who's there?"

"It's me Lala." Lala said as Damion opened the door.

"Lala you can't be here. Girls aren't allowed on the boy's side."

"But Risa said it be okay as long as a teacher doesn't find out." Lala said.

"She's a bad influence on you." Damion said as Lala walked in. "Seriously Lala you should get out of here before someone comes in."

"Okay...But first I need you to do something for me."

"Uh...yeah sure what?" Damion asked as Lala gave him the end of her obi and she then span as the obi pulled off her kimono and she fell on the floor saying,

"Whoops, I guess I'm a bit clumsy." She then bunked her head with one eye closed.

Damion blushed and said, "W-What the hell are you doing?! Quick put your kimono back on!"

He tried putting it back on her when he then heard Saruyama's voice coming from outside. Damion quickly grabbed a blanket and put Lala between his legs then covered her entire body with the blanket. Saruyama opened the door and said,

"Hey, you going to sleep already?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm kinda tired so..."

"You better not sleep the whole trip. The day after tomorrow were leaving."

"Y-Yeah I know."

"Ah before you go to sleep I got some questions for ya."

"W-What do you need to know?"

Saruyama then smirked and asked, "Tell me how it was with Lala-chan."

Damion got mad and said, "How many times do I have to tell you to shut up about that."

"Oh come on! I'm a virgin so it's your job as a none virgin to tell me how to properly do it! It's your sacred duty as my soul brother!"

"Look I've said this once and I'll say it again. I am not GOING-" Damion said as he then felt Lala squirming under him.

"You okay man?" Saruyama asked.

"Y-Yeah! Just trying to get more comfortable."

Lala then had her breath right on his crotch, but she couldn't see under there so she had no idea. Damion could feel her breathing right on it as it made him very hard.

"You look a bit strange. Are you okay?" Saruyama asked.

"I'm fine! Just jittery that's all." Damion said.

Lala's hand then moved a bit and then touched Damion's crotch. Damion freaked out and squealed then backed away from the blanket.

"W-What the heck?" Saruyama said as he then noticed the lump under the blanket.

Lala then sat up and the blanket fell off her and Saruyama saw she was naked and was so shocked he got a nose bleed. Damion then threw his storage box at Saruyama's head and knocked him unconscious.

They put Saruyama in bed and then left the room without anyone noticing. To try to relax, Damion was taking a bath to try and forget what had happened.

"Man that was troublesome. I really hope he doesn't remember what happened. Hopefully he'll think it was a dream." Damion said as he was enjoying the bath all to himself.

He then heard the door opened and assumed another guy came in. But the person got close to his head and hugged him from behind. To his surprise the back of his head was being fondled by something soft.

"W... What the hell? Who's behind me?" Damion asked.

"It's me Damion." Lala said as Damion blushed and made her get off him and said,

"Lala what the hell?! You can't be in here! This is the boy's bath time! Do you have any idea how bad it be if another guy came in here?!"

"It'll be fine. Risa put the close sign outside so we shouldn't be disturbed." Lala said.

"This is still not okay!" Damion said as Lala got in the bath with him and started crawling towards him.

"It's okay. It's just the two of us." Lala said as her mouth was so close to his and said, "Let's make a great experience."

Damion then immediately pushed her back and got out of the bath then ran. Lala just sat there looking very sad as a tear dropped from her eye.

It was lights out and the girls were in their rooms. Lala was sleeping in her futon when suddenly she felt someone shaking her a bit. She opened her eyes to see Damion there.

"Damio-"

Damion covered her mouth and said,

"Shhhhh quiet. I need you to follow me." Damion whispered as him and Lala left the room.

Damion and Lala left the inn and Lala was confused to where he was taking her.

"Damion where are we going?" Lala asked.

"Were almost there." Damion said as they finally made it to a cliff that showed a tremendous view of the ocean.

Lala was stunned and amazed at the view.

"Whaaaa! This is so amazing."

"It's not over." Damion said as he then turned her around and she saw sparklers planted on the ground in the shape of a heart.

Damion held out his hand and closed his eyes. He focused very hard and blue flames lit from them and they sparkled creating a beautiful blue heart.

"Wow! This is amazing Damion!" Lala said.

"I know that recently you've been wanting us to act like a couple more...but the thing is it's kinda hard for me when I'm around other people. So I thought about doing this when no one was around. After all field trips are a time we should be making lots of memories. And... I wanna make memories with the one I love."

Damion said as Lala hugged him very tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lala said excitedly.

"Ok, ok, you're squeezing me too tightly." Damion said as Lala loosened her grip and they both stared into each other's eyes. They both kissed each other as the sparklers lit their romance.

The next night was the last night of the field trip and the kids were doing a test of courage.

"Alright everyone. So each group will be a two-person group. You can decide amongst yourselves who you prefer to be your partners. Now the preferred groups would be couples, because whoever makes it through the finish line will be blessed by the gods to be together forever."

The kids were picking their partners and naturally Damion and Lala were a team, but Saruyama was having a hard time finding a partner.

"Please be my partner?!" Saruyama asked to a girl.

"No way." She said as he looked extremely down.

"Having trouble finding a partner huh?" Damion asked.

"This wasn't in my plan..." Saruyama said.

Lala then saw Risa and said,

"Hey Risa! Do you have a partner?!"

"Oh Lala-chi. I was gonna partner with Mio, but she got sick so shes in our room resting. Plus, it looks like everyone else has a partner." Risa said.

"Saruyama doesn't have a partner." Lala said as Risa looked a bit disgusted.

"N-Naw I'm good Lala-chi. I'll probably just not do this." Risa said.

"What? But it'll be fun. Please~" Lala begged, but Risa really didn't wanna be his partner, but thought there could be worst.

So everyone's group had started the test of courage and the inn had made sure to make it very special.

Damion and Lala were walking in the woods when suddenly a guy dressed as a werewolf popped out trying to scare them. However, it did not work out as that guy had hoped.

"Oh~ that costume has so much fur. It's very interesting." Lala said.

"Y... You're not scared?" The werewolf asked.

"No not really." Lala said as the werewolf looked disappointed and left.

"If it's gonna be like this will probably make it with no sweat." Damion said.

"But it's kinda boring...I know! Maybe it be more fun if we tried scaring others!" Lala said.

"Hmmmm...Maybe...I guess it might be fun." Damion said.

Meanwhile Risa and Saruyama were walking in the forest and Risa thought it looked pretty creepy.

"Man it's so cold. It looks really weird." Risa said, but Saruyama had not said anything so she was kinda confused what was up. She looked back and saw he had a strange face. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing!" Saruyama said.

"What are you scared?" Risa asked.

"Of course not. It's just...a bit different." Saruyama said.

"What do you mean?" Risa asked.

"Nothing..." Saruyama said as he tried walking faster.

"Hey stop walking so fast." Risa said as she tried to catch up and then heard noises in the bushes.

She went closer and the rustling got louder till a scary vampire and ghoul came out.

"Kyaaaa!" Risa screamed as she ran from them.

Saruyama heard her screaming and looked back when suddenly Risa bumped into him and they both fell.

"Owww... What happ-" Saruyama was surprised for a helpless scared girl was right on him.

Risa looked quite scared and Saruyama couldn't believe that this was happening. In his head he was saying,

"Holy crap! It's really different! Usually when I'm with her Mio or Damion and

Lala-chan are with us, but this is completely different! She looks so freaking cute!"

He then noticed that Risa was starting to cry.

"Hey are you okay?" Saruyama asked.

"I-I'm fin-" Risa then heard screaming and clenched Saruyama's clothes tighter as she looked even more scared.

Saruyama knew she was scared and knew what he had to do. He picked her up and started carrying her.

"H-Hey what are you doing?!" Risa said.

"I'll carry you so you don't have to see anything scary okay. Just hang on tight."

Saruyama said as Risa blushed and thought he looked a bit cool.

Saruyama then started running as Risa closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the horible scary monsters.

Meanwhile another group was walking in the forest. The girl was clinging to her partner's shirt.

"I'm scared Motemitsu-sempai." The girl said.

"It's okay. Just keep holding onto me. Everything will be alright." Motemitsu said with a smug smile, but in his head he was thinking, "Yes I'm totally gonna score tonight!"

They then heard rustling in the trees as the girl held motemitsu tighter.

"It's all good. Probably just the workers trying to scare us. You can come out now.

It's not gonna work." He said as monsters came out of the bushes and they looked

More ghostly and scarier than the employees. Motemitsu screamed and ran away leaving the girl behind. The girl was shocked he left her and said,

"Hey where are you going you coward!" Then chased after him.

The ghost then faded away as Lala and Damion then came out of the tree.

"That was so much fun! Thanks to my Spectral, Spectral, Ghousty-kun I can project holographic ghost." Lala said.

"Yeah, but I'm still feeling a bit uneasy about the invention. I know their just holograms, but somehow I'm sure something bad will happen." Damion said.

"It'll be fine Damion. Come on let's go scare more people." Lala siad as they went to find more students.

Saruyama had been carrying Risa for a while now, but they still haven't found the finish line.

"Damn it! Where is the goal?!" Saruyama said.

"I don't know! I thought you knew where you were going?!" Risa said.

"Well I'm trying to make sure we don't run into any monsters!" Saruyama said when they then heard growling noise.

"W... What was that?" Risa asked.

Saruyama slowly turned around only to see a giant dog who looked mighty angry.

They both screamed and Saruyama started running really fast as the giant dog kept chasing them. They ran very fast going past the students and the staff and then they finally found the goal. As Saruyama was trying to run away he then tripped on a rock and hi and Risa rolled right to the goal. When they went passed it the dog disappeared. They stopped rolling and felt a bit dizzy as they then heard,

"Congratulations! You are the first couple to make it to the goal!"

They looked around and saw the staff congratulating them. Damion and Lala caught up and were quite surprised to see those two had won.

"Ahhhh! Congratulations Saruyama! Risa!" Lala said.

"What?" They said.

"And because you two made it, you will now be blessed by the gods and be together forever!" The inn keeper said as they both looked at each other and blushed.

The next day everyone was on their way home on the bus. Saruyama was still a bit pale from what had happened and Damion was apologizing for what happened because the dog was actually part of Lala's invention.

"Sorry Saruyama. I didn't expect things to go that far." Damion said.

"It's fine...I guess..." Saruyama said as he looked back at Risa and blushed then looked away.

Risa was also a bit uneasy about the whole thing.

"Eh, Risa are you okay?" Lala asked.

"O-Oh yeah I'm okay Lala-chi." Risa said as she looked at Saruyama and blushed too.

**And that ends chapter 13. For the record I had not planned to hook up Saruyama or Risa. It kinda just popped into my head as I was writing this. I'm not gonna bring them up all the time, but I'll do it sometimes, because it kinda does make the story 1% interesting. Anyways I hope to create better chapters. Look forward to more.**


	14. Chapter 14

**To Love Flames Chapter 14**

**Hey everyone. I know the last two chapters I posted weren't that exciting, but I think I have better hope with this chapter. So have fun with this one.**

The day was nice and bright. Lala was showing Damion and Mikan her new lab.

"Tada! Isn't it great?!" Lala asked.

"Wow Lala-chan! It looks amazing!" Mikan said.

"So instead of using the room we gave you to sleep, you instead turn it into your lab?" Damion asked.

"But I always sleep with you so there really isn't any point in me sleeping in this room." Lala said.

"That...is a fairly accurate statement..." Damion said.

"How did you make the room so big?" Mikan asked.

"I used a special dimension chamber to expand the room. It's just like with the storage box I gave Damion." Lala said.

"That's actually pretty amazing." Damion said as he then noticed a pile of inventions.

He walked up to it and picked one up.

"Hey Lala what do these do?" Damion asked.

"Oh those are a pile of my failed inventions." Lala said.

"Their what?" Damion said as he accidentally clicked a button and the invention shocked him. He fell to the floor and Damion and Mikan ran to him worried.

"Damion are you okay?!" They asked.

Damion felt woozy and saw everything very blurry. He saw something dark and grabbed it with his right hand, but he apparently grabbed Lala's tail.

"Ahhh~ Not my tail~" Lala said.

Damion finally regained consciousness and realized what he was doing.

"Ah sorry Lala. I'll let go now...wait...my hand won't let go..." Damion said as Lala and Mikan looked worried.

Peke was explaining what the invention was.

"This invention apparently sends shock waves to the user's brain and tells their hand to grip whatever it holds very tightly. Although, Lala-sama hadn't worked out the bugs yet so I'm afraid you won't be able to let go of Lala-sama's tail."

"So my hand is just gonna be stuck like this forever?!" Damion said freaking out.

"Actually you just need to wait until the shocks in your brain die out and you have control over your hand again." Peke said.

"But this is still a bad." Damion said looking worried.

"It'll be alright Damion. Besides with this we get to spend the entire day together." Lala said as she tried hugging him, but Damion blushed and gripped her tail tighter.

"Ahh~ It's too hard Damion~" Lala said.

"S-Sorry!" Damion said as Mikan thought this whole thing would be a bit troubling.

The troubled couple was walking Maron and Lala thought it was very nice

doing this with Damion. Damion couldn't think the same way because he was too busy worrying about how bad it was to have his hand stuck on her tail. As they were walking Maron then saw a kid who was eating a hot dog and Maron wanted to have a bite out of it. So Maron then started running towards the kid, pulling Damion with him and making Damion grip his hands tight on the leash and Lala's tail. He pulled Maron back saying,

"Down boy! Down!"

He then saw Lala was on the floor that looked like she was so exhausted from Damion gripping her tail so hard.

"(huff) (huff) It's...so...tight..." Lala said.

"S-Sorry..." Damion said.

They were then back home just watching tv. Damion couldn't enjoy himself because he was too focused on trying to keep the grip on his hand as loose as possible. Lala could tell he was stressing out about it a lot so she wanted to see if she could make him feel better. She then grabbed his head and placed it on her lap. Damion blushed and said,

"W-What are you doing?"

"Just relax. You look really stressed out so I wanted to try and make you feel more comfortable."

"T-This isn't really necessary. I'm fine really." Damion said as Lala slowly stroked his head and said,

"It's okay Damion. Just let me spoil you for once."

Damion couldn't stop blushing, but as he started to feel how warm and soft Lala's lap was he started to calm down. The feeling of her stroking his head felt actually pretty nice. He then slowly closed his eyes as he was falling asleep. Lala saw how relaxed he was and felt very glad. Lala then saw the time which signaled that her favorite show was about to start. She looked around for the remote and saw it was by her feet. She then leaned down to reach it as her breast then fondled Damion's head. Damion felt it was a bit hard to breath and woke up only to see darkness. Lala finally grabbed the remote and leaned back up as her blouse caught on Damion's teeth and her breast popped out. Damion was then wide awake and felt pretty excited. He then gripped her tail tightly and Lala reacted by slouching down and burrowing her breast in Damion's face again. As that was happening Damion's grip got even tighter.

"Ahhh~ Damon not so tight~"

Damion then tried getting off her, but instead rolled on the floor taking Lala with him. They were both on the floor with Lala's breast still buried in his face. In Damion's head he thought,

"Just end this day already..."

They were then eating dinner, but Damion was having a hard time holding the chopsticks with his left hand. Lala noticed and then tried feeding him.

"Here, say ahhh." Lala said as Damon blushed and gripped her tail even tighter.

Lala then accidentally dropped the food and her hand slammed on the table as the miso soup spilled all over Damion.

"Ah...man..." Damion said.

"S-Sorry Damion. I didn't mean to do that." Lala said.

"I know. Don't worry about it." Damion said.

"You should probably go take a bath. I'll wash your clothes for you." Mikan said.

"What? But my hands still attached to Lala." Damion said.

"What's it matters. You two have already seen each other naked so taking a bath shouldn't be a big deal." Mikan said as Damion looked at Lala and blushed.

They were in the bath, but Damion still felt a bit uncomfortable about it so he made sure him and Lala were wearing bathing suits. Lala was scrubbing his back as Damion still felt a bit excited. In his head he was thinking,

"What the hell is wrong with me?! Lala and I have done many things together, but why does doing this make me so nervous?! I just want this to end already..."

Lala then grabbed a bucket and poured water on his back.

"I finished washing you." Lala said.

"T-Thank you. I'm going to get in the bath now."

"Ehhh~ But you need to wash me too."

"R... Right...I forgot about that." Damion said as he then started scrubbing Lala's back.

As he was scrubbing he could feel how soft and smooth her skin was. He kept thinking,

"Wow...I never noticed, but Lala really is soft. Her skin also looks really shiny. It... kinda...makes me..."

Damion's eyes then went blank and his body started moving on his own. His left hand then started from Lala's tail bone and he slid his finger up to her back.

"Ahhhh~ D-Damion...What are you doing?" Lala asked as Damion then moved his hand to her boobs.

He then started groping them and twisting her nipple. This was making Lala go crazy as he slowly twisted her nipple Lala bit her lip and gripped the seat tightly. Damion then let go of her breast and Lala was relieved. He then moved down to her pussy and slowly rubbed her clit as Lala then squealed.

"AHH~ N-No~ that's...so sensitive~"

Damion kept rubbing it as Lala kept squealing. He started out slowly and then went faster as he heard her squeals get louder. He then turned Lala around and pushed her down. Lala was very vonerable and also exhausted from what he did. She looked like she had no strength. Damion then slowly lowered his head close to hers as he almost kissed her. Damion's eyes then looked like they had regained color and he realized what he was doing. He then quickly backed away and bowed saying,

"I-I'm so sorry! I have no idea what I was doing!"

Lala kept painting as she couldn't forget the feeling of him touching her. She then asked,

"Do...Do you want to continue?"

Damion blushed and gripped her tail tighter as Lala then squealed and passed out.

"L...Lala..."

After the bath Damion carried Lala to his room and had her laying on his bed. He sighed and said,

"What the heck is wrong with me? Why did I do that?"

Damion then saw the time and said,

"Whatever...I need to sleep."

He laid down next to Lala and covered them both with a blanket.

He looked at Lala and then moved her hair and kissed her forehead saying,

"Goodnight, my princess."

He then went to sleep as Lala smiled.

The next day, Damion started waking up and rubbed his eyes with both his hands. He then realized something felt different and opened his eyes to see that his right hand was free.

"No way. Yes! My hand is free!" Damion said as his excitement woke up Lala.

"Huh...Damion?"

"Lala look! My hand is free!"

"Oh...that's great..." Lala said as she looked a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"...It's just...I really enjoyed spending the day with you...I guess I was kinda hoping...we'd be stuck like that forever..."

Damion could see how sad she was and smiled and said,

"Lala you don't need my hand stuck on your tail to spend time with me. All you need to do is ask and I'll be with you for as long as you want."

"...You promise?" Lala asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. I'll always be with you." Damion said as Lala then kissed him without warning.

She then broke the kiss and said,

"I love you Damion."

Damion blushed, then smiled and said,

"I love you too."

It was the weekday and the students were outside doing gym. Damion was getting ready to run, but didn't look all that excited.

"What's wrong Damion?" Lala asked.

"Well were gonna be running laps, but I just want to be done with it already. I wish I could run faster." Damion said as Lala then got an idea.

Lala then brought out her D-dial and brought out a pair of modified running shoes.

"Tada! The run, run, fast-kun! Put these on and you'll be able to run a mile in a minute!" Lala said as she then put the shoes on Damion.

"Uh...I don't know about this Lala."

"Switch on!" Lala said as she activated them and Damion's feet moved on his own.

He was running really fast, but sadly couldn't stop. He kept running until he ran into the gym equipment room. The shoes stopped moving and Damion was knocked out for the count.

Lala then said,

"Hehe...another failed invention."

They were in science class and they were doing an experiment with mice. Damion was a bit bummed because he got detention from breaking some of the gym equipment.

"(sigh)...this sucks..." Damion said.

Lala noticed him troubled and had an idea. She brought out her D-dial and a spray can come out.

"Here Damion, this will cheer you up. Berserker DX modified: spray version!" Lala said as she tried spraying Damion and he dodged it, but the spray ended up hitting the mice.

The mice then looked angry and jumped out of the box and started attacking the students.

"KYAAAA! It's in my hair! It's in my hair!"

"Ah it's biting me! Get off! Get off!"

"L-Lala what the heck?!" Damion said.

"I-It's because you dodged the spray!"

"That's not the problem!"

"I... I was just trying to cheer you up..."

"Then consider my feelings! Every time you use one of your inventions it creates some kind of trouble!"

Lala look very upset and a tear fell from her eye as she ran out saying,

"Stupid Damion!"

"Ah Lala wait!" Damion said as he tried to chase her, but the mice attacked him and he fell.

School ended and Damion had just arrived home.

"I'm home." Damion said.

"Welcome home...where's Lala-san? She's not with you?" Mikan asked.

"Wait she's not here?" Damion said as he ran upstairs and looked in his room, but didn't see her. He then ran to her lab, but it looked completely empty. "...She's not here...I thought she'd come home...Maybe I was too harsh..."

Damion then noticed a little podium that had a sign that said treasure box, and inside was the rabbit he won her at the arcade and the bracelet that had a gear on it.

"..."

Damion then ran down stairs and out the door.

"Wha- Damion where are you going?!" Mikan yelled.

Lala was by the river bay sulking.

"Geez...stupid Damon...I just wanted to make him happy..."

"Ah...are you...Lala from my class?"

Lala turned her head and saw it was a person from her class. Her name was Kotegawa Yui. She is the class representative for their class.

"You're...Yui..."

"Yes that's right. What are you doing here?" Yui asked.

Lala just looked down and didn't feel like answering.

"...shouldn't you go home? It's pretty late after all." Yui said.

"I don't want to go home...I don't want to see Damion right now..."

"Damion..." When Yui heard that name she looked a bit strange. She then said, "If you don't wanna go home...then how about you come over to my place?"

Lala was surprised. She hadn't spoken to Yui that much and yet Yui was offering to help her.

Lala was at Yui's home eating dinner and Lala was enjoying the food.

"Ahhhh~ it's so delicious!"

"It's just steamed rice and pork." Yui said as she refilled Lala's rice bowl.

"But it tastes so good!" Lala said as she kept eating.

"Hey Yui what's all that noise?"

Yui's brother, Yuu kotegawa, came in and saw that Yui had a friend over. But he looked shocked.

"Is this...a friend?" Yuu asked as he looked shocked and then small tears came out of his eyes. "So it finally came. The day my sister stops being a loner."

"Who are you calling a loner Onii-chan?!"

"Ah she's finally climbing the steps to maturity. First it's a friend and then it will be a boyfriend."

Yui blushed and said,

"B-B-Boyfriend! What are you talking about! I would never date any immoral and indecent guy! Just get out!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave. Enjoy yourselves you two." Yuu said as he left.

Lala was quite surprised to see Yui act like that. When she's in class she's usually quiet or strict when it comes to school rules.

"So that was your brother?" Lala asked.

"Yeah...he's an embarrassing one though. He always hangs around girls and does indecent things with them." Yui said.

Lala smiled and said,

"Family...it's really nice..."

"Lala-san, why don't we hang out in my room?"

Lala was in Yui's room and surprisingly it looked pretty.

"Wow! Your room is so cute!" Lala said.

"Thank you. But please don't tell anyone at school. I have an image as class representative to up hold."

As Lala looked around she then saw a class photo with Yui in it. She picked up the photo and said,

"When was this?"

"Ah that's..."

She then noticed Damion was in the photo.

"Damion?"

"That's a class photo of Jr. High. Yuuki-kun and I were in the same class back then. But we didn't talk much."

"...So this is before we met..." Lala said as she put the photo down and saw another one with the students in tracksuits. "What's this one...Damion's holding a trophy.

"Oh that's from field day when we did relays. Damion was our anchor. We were in fourth place when Damion suddenly out ran three people and won. He was really amazing."

"...You seem to know a bit about Damion." Lala said as Yui blushed and said,

"N-No! I just noticed him a bit because we were in the same class back then!"

"...Yui...Can you tell me more about Damion back in jr. high?"

Yui saw Lala was determined to know more about him and said,

"Sure."

Meanwhile Damion was still looking for Lala.

"Damn it! She wasn't at Risa's or Mio's house. And Saruyama said he hasn't seen her...Lala..."

Damion then kept looking for her.

Back at Yui's house Lala was looking into an old Jr. High yearbook.

"Wow! So Damion used to play basketball?!" Lala said as she was looking at a photo of the basketball team.

"Yup, he mostly played Defense, but he really intimidated the other players."

"Wow...He was so amazing..."

"You really like him huh?"

"I do...I love him...But I don't understand why he yells at me sometimes. Sometimes I think he hates me." Lala said as she looked down.

"...I don't know much about boys, but I don't think he hates you. Back in jr. high Yuuki-kun only ever got mad at his friend Saruayama. That's probably because they were good friends. So I think when he gets mad at you he's not really upset, he's just opening up to you a bit. Like his heart is open to you." Yui said as she looked to be a bit dazed.

"...You seem to know a lot about Damion."

Yui blushed and said,

"N-Not really!"

"...Yui, do you like anyone?"

Yui kept blushing and said,

"W-Well...there is this one guy I liked back in jr. high. Back then I was bullied by the other students. They kept taking my bag and throwing it in a tree. I wasn't good at climbing, but this guy...he climbed the tree just to get my bag back. He was very kind. He did it every day, but I tried telling him to stop or else he'd get bullied too, but he didn't care. He did it anyways to help me. He was the first boy I ever liked."

"Wow! So do you two still talk?"

"...No... One day he stopped coming to school. He even stopped coming to help me. Although I knew why he stopped coming to school so I don't blame him. Because I still like him." Yui said as she was smiling.

Lala saw that Yui really liked the boy and said,

"...Yui, let's be friends."

"Eh?"

"I think we should be friends and hang out more. You should also hang out with Risa and Mio. There really nice people."

"...sure." Yui said smiling.

The next day, Lala had just got back home.

"I'm home." Lala said as she was greeted by Maron. "Hi Maron! I missed you!"

"Lala-chan! I was so worried about you!" Mikan said.

"I'm sorry Mikan. I stayed over at a friend's house. I'm sorry I didn't call."

"...Well at least one of you is home."

"Eh? What do you mean one?"

"Damion never came back home. He went out looking for you and still hasn't come back."

Lala was shocked and immediately ran out the door and flew into the sky.

"Lala-chan!" Mikan yelled.

Lala was flying in the air trying to look for Damion.

"Peke, scan the area and find Damion."

"Hai...I found him. He's by the riverbed." Peke said as she flew down the riverbed and found Damion on the ground passed out.

"Damion! Damion!" Lala yelled as she shook him.

She then heard a large growl form his stomach and he mumbled,

"...so...hungry...so...tired..."

Lala sighed and was relieved he was okay.

Lala took him home and had him rest in bed. After he slept Lala was apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry so much!" Lala said as she was bowing her head in distress.

Damion patted her head and said,

"It's okay Lala. I should be the one apologizing. I was mean to you yesterday and I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's because you care about me. I understand that now. And from now on...I want to get to know you Damion. I want to learn more about you. I also want to know what you were like in the past too."

"W-Where is this coming from?"

"It's just a friend of mine made me realize how much I care about you. I really really love you."

Damion smiled and said,

"I love you too...I also want to know what Lala was like back then too."

They both kissed as they both felt so happy and were closer thanks to Yui.

Back at Yui's house she was staring at her class photo and said,

"I'll always love you."

She then kissed the part of the photo that had Damion in it.

**And thus ends today's chapter. I'm actually quite happy about this one. It turned out great. Also I'm sure you noticed that Damion is freaking out more and there are two reasons for that. It's to make the story more fun, and the second you'll have to wait throughout the story. Also, yes I'm doing a love triangle because I think this fanfic needs it to stay alive and still be interesting. Plus, Yui is my second favorite character on "To Love Ru" And I needed to bring her in the story so I thought this was perfect. Look forward to more. Signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**To Love Flames Chapter 15**

**Hey fanfic people. Today's chapter in my opinion might not be as exciting. But it is at least somewhat interesting. So then, enjoy.**

Today was a day where love blooms for it was Valentine 's Day. A day where girls give chocolates to boys. Damion was walking to school, however Lala wasn't with him because she had to stay home to finish a project. Damion yawned and said,

"It's pretty boring walking to school by myself. I wish Lala didn't have to stay behind, but Mikan is helping her make chocolates." Damion then smiled and said, "But it's pretty exciting. After all, Lala is staying back to make chocolates for me. I've never gotten chocolates before." Walking in a separate path, Yui was walking to school troubled about something.

"I made him chocolates again this year. But why? He has a girlfriend now. Besides I always fail to give them to him every year." Yui sighed as she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Damion and dropped her chocolate. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

"It's cool...wait, your Kotegawa from my class right?" Damion said as he noticed some wrapped chocolate on the floor. He picked it up and said, "Are these yours? You planning to give a guy you like chocolates?"

Yui blushed and said, "O-Of course not! I'm not immoral!" She said as she swiped them from his hand.

"S-Sorry..." Damion said as him and Yui started walking towards the school. "So if I'm right this is the first time you and I have spoken right?"

When Yui heard that she was shocked and stopped. Damion stopped and saw she looked sad.

"Y... You okay?" Damion asked.

"...I'm fine..." Yui then ran to the school leaving Damion in distress.

"D... Did I say something bad?"

Damion was in class and it was lunch time. The boys were excited because they couldn't wait to get chocolates from girls.

"Man Valentine's day is the best huh Damion?!" Saruyama said.

"Yeah I guess, I mean it's not that fun for single people though." Damion said.

"Who cares? This is the year when single people like me receive chocolates from a girl that likes us! I guarantee that the first chocolates I receive are the girl of my destiny!"

Risa then came by and said,

"Hey guys, I got you guy's giri chocolate. Here." Risa said as she handed them chocolates.

Saruayama stared at the chocolates as Damion said,

"So does that mean Risa is your destiny?"

Saruyama blushed and said,

"S-Shut up!"

Yui was sitting in her desk holding the chocolates she made in her hand.

"What should I do? I worked hard to make these for him. But I don't even know why? He has someone he likes already...so why do I even have these? I know, I could just give them to him as giri chocolate. Alright here goes." Yui said as she was going to give them to him when Lala came in.

"Hey I brought chocolates for everyone!" Lala said as she had a basket full of heart shaped chocolates.

Lala was then handing the chocolates to everyone in her class.

"What the? Lala what are you doing? Damion asked.

"It's Valentine's day right? I heard it's natural to give chocolates to others." Lala said.

"Lala I think you got something messed up."

Lala then saw Yui and said,

"Hey Yui! Here have some chocolates!" Lala said as she handed her chocolates.

"T... Thanks Lala-san."

"Lala I think I need to explain to you about how Valentine 's Day works." Damion said as someone then tapped his shoulder saying,

"Damion-kun! I have a surprise for you!"

Damion turned his head only to see Run who had chocolate sauce on her breast.

"Come on Damion-kun. Lick me!" Run said happy.

Damion blushed and tried backing away slowly as Run tried getting closer to him.

"N-No thanks. I'm not feeling like eating chocolate today."

"Oh~ come on Damion-kun. I did this just for you~" Run said as Lala then shoved a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Here Run, I made chocolates for you."

Run then begrudgingly ate the chocolate when suddenly Run twitched very strangely. She stared at Damion very seductively and pushed him down to the ground.

"Ah, w-what are you doing?!" Damion asked as Run was on top of him.

"Damion-kun, I'm so hot. Help me cool off~" Run said as she tried to kiss Damion.

"Ah! Get off! Get off!" Damion said as he pushed her off and got away from her. "What the hell is with her?!"

Damion then noticed that his entire classroom was acting very strange. Everyone was rubbing against each other like they were cats.

"What the hell is going on? Actually...I've seen this somewhere before." Damion said when he saw that Yui was surrounded by guys.

"Hehe, class rep looks so cute."

"Hey class rep, will you be my valentine?"

Yui looked in trouble as Damion then went past those guys and picked up Yui. He then took her out of the classroom and away from the lustful boys.

"Ah, Damion? Yui? Where are you going?" Lala said as she was going to go after them when Risa grabbed Lala.

"Lala-chi! You're so cute! Come play with us!" Risa said as she grabbed Lala's breast.

"Ah~ Stop, not there~"

Damion had taken Yui to the library to hide from the strange people.

"Man what the hell is going on with everyone? You okay Kotegawa?" Damion asked as Yui seemed kinda quite. "Kotegawa?"

He then saw that Yui looked flushed and she kept panting.

"Damion-kun, please, help me." Yui said as she started crawling towards him.

"W-Whoa hold up! What's wrong with you?" Damion said as Lala's chocolate then fell from Yui's pocket.

He then realized that everyone who was acting strange was given Lala's chocolate.

"Is this, because of the chocolate?! What she does to them?!"

Damion was freaking out because Yui looked like she was in heat.

"W-Whoa Kotegawa! You shouldn't be acting this way! You're the class rep after all!"

Damion kept trying to get her to stop. Yui was so close to him and Damion closed his eyes scared at what she was going to do, when he then heard crying. He opened his eyes and saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"Why...Why don't you remember me?" Yui said.

"Remember you? What are you talking about?"

"You used to visit me in the park every day, but then you disappeared without even saying good bye...why..."

Damion was confused and then suddenly he remembered and knew what she was taking about.

"Y-You're...you're that girl form that time? Form Jr. high?"

Yui shook her head as Damion felt like a jack ass.

"I'm sorry...although saying that doesn't make things better. I have no excuse for it. So if you wanna hit me then you can."

Yui saw how torn up he was and said,

"Close your eyes."

Damion closed his eyes expecting to get hit when instead she just kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and held his cheek as Yui said,

"Now were even."

Yui then reached in her pocket and took out her chocolates and said,

"Here, I made you these chocolates."

"Oh um...thanks..." Damion said as Yui shoved the box in his mouth.

"Is it good?"

"Ish deviousous (It's delicious). Damion said as Yui then suddenly fainted. "K-Kotegawa? Kotegawa?!" Damion said shaking her when he then saw she was sleeping. "Weird..."

"Damion~" Lala said as she was coming from the door.

"L-Lala?" Damion said as he saw Risa and Mio on Lala.

"Help me please~" Lala said as Damion was freaked.

He then helped get those two off her as those two then passed out and the three sleeping beauties were resting in the infirmary.

"So Lala, what was in those chocolates you made?" Damion asked.

"Nothing special. I just made it how Mikan showed me and added what Mikado-sensei said to add." Lala said.

"Wait? What did you give her?" Damion asked.

"Nothing special. Just the same aphrodisiac that I gave Lala when she was sick." Mikado said.

"So that's why it looked so familiar. Anyways we should probably look around the school to stop any disasters. Come on Lala." Damion said as Lala went with him.

Yui started to wake up and saw she was the infirmary.

"H... How did I get here?" Yui asked.

"Oh, Damion and Lala brought you in." Mikado said.

"Oh..." Yui then noticed her box chocolate that was empty and had a note that said,

"Thanks for the chocolates. They were great. Sorry I forgot about you. Let's be friends and hang out from now on."

Yui smiled as she held the note close to her heart and Mikado was confused to why she seemed so attached to the note.

The day was over and Damion went to check on Lala who was in her lab.

"Hey you done reading up on earth holidays?" Damion asked.

"There's just so many!" Lala said as she was whining.

"Well I don't want what happened today to happen again. So study up on how to celebrate earth holidays." Damion said as Lala looked bored.

Lala then realized something.

"Hey Damion, I forgot to give you your chocolates."

"I don't know if I should eat your chocolates." Damion said looked distressed.

"Don't worry, Mikan made it so it's clean." Lala said as she was holding a tiny piece of chocolate.

Damion was about to grab it from her hand when Lala then placed it on her tongue and said,

"Come on. Take it from me."

"S-Seriously?" Damion said blushing.

Lala just sat there waiting for him. Damion felt nervous, but decided to take it from her and kissed her. His tongue took the chocolate from her tongue and he was about to back away when Lala wrapped her arms around him and kept kissing him longer. She didn't let go of him for 2 minutes. He then back away blushing covering his mouth.

"I love you Damion." Lala said smiling.

Damion then smiled back still blushing saying,

"I love you too.

**Thus ends today's chapter. Hope you somewhat enjoyed it. I'll try and think of something else more fun. For the record their will be chapters that seem boring, but then turn fun. It's to add tension to the story. Look forward to more.**


	16. Chapter 16

**To Love Flames Chapter 16**

**Good day good people. It's time for another chapter of To Love Flames. I hope your all looking forward to it because I think this one will be good. Enjoy.**

The birds chirped their beautiful melody around the gymnasium while inside, Damion and Yami were training. This time Damion was using his powers because Yami said for this training session she wasn't going to hold back. So they were having hand to hand combat with each other. Yami seemed to have the leverage because she was also using her hair as extra hands. Luckily Damion was fast enough to block every punch. Yami then grabbed his leg and threw him at the wall. Damion was in pain and when he looked back at his opponent he saw Yami charging straight at him before he could move. He closed his eyes as his gauntlets glowed and suddenly the wall wrapped around him and protected him from Yami's attack. She broke the shield wall and stopped as she was quite shocked to see Damion able to do that. Damion opened his eyes and saw chucks of walls on the ground.

"What happened? Did you miss?" Damion asked.

"No, you turned the wall behind you into a shield." Yami said as she picked up a piece of the wall.

"H...How did I do that?"

"I've heard that each flamian has a unique ability that is special to them. It seems you might be able to manipulate matter."

"Manipulate matter?"

"Try turning this chunk of wall into something. Imagine in your head what shape you want it to take." Yami said as she handed him the wall.

Damion gave it a try and tried focusing as hard as he could. His gauntlets glowed bright blue and started transforming the wall chunk into a whistle. However it was pretty big.

"Whoa! I did it!"

"Yes, but you seem to be lacking control. Will have to work on that." Yami said.

"But still this is amazing. I have a new ability that will make fighting so much easier."

"Lets focus on training right now. Get up Damion Yuuki."

Damion got up and was ready to fight. Yami moved quick and was about to punch his face when suddenly she felt light headed and punched the wall instead. Damion looked confused cause it looked like she tripped when she missed. The flame on his head burned out and the gauntlets disappeared like smoke.

"Hey you okay?" Damion asked.

"I'm fine." Yami said sitting on the ground.

"You sure, cause your face is red."

Damion then touched her forehead and his hand got burned.

"OW! What the hell?! Your really hot!"

"I'm fine, now we must get back...to..." Yami tried to get up, but was wobbling and ended up falling. Damion grabbed her before she could hit the ground and started carrying her on his back.

"I'm taking you to a doctor I know. She specializes in alien medicine."

Damion was running fast so he could help Yami and when he got to the nurses office there was a sign that said,

"Not in today. Sorry."

"How irresponsible is she?! Schools halfway over!"

Lala then came by and saw Damion.

"Oh Damion! What are you doing...Yami-chan?!"

"Lala, I need to get Yami to Mikado-sensei, but shes not here right now."

"Then lets go to her home. I know where she lives."

"Alright then, lets go!"

They arrived at Mikado's home and it surprisingly looked quite spooky.

"This is where she lives?! It's like a freaking haunted mansion!" Damion said surprised.

"Come on Damion." Lala said as they went to the door and rang the door bell.

Mikado opened the door and was wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Mhmmm~ What is it?"

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?!" Damion asked blushing.

"I was sleeping...Is that? Golden Darkness?!" Mikado said as she checked her forehead.

"She collapsed and feels very hot. You were the only person who could help us."

"Come inside and follow me."

They were inside her basement which looked similar to Lala's lab.

"What is this place?" Damion asked.

"This room has a healing pod and is very clean. Now then, Damion, I need you to help me undress her." Mikado said.

"What?! Why?!"

"Clothes get disintegrated in the pod. Come on just be a man. You wanna help her right?"

"Yeah but...Wait...Lala's here too. Why don't you ask her."

"(tsk) He realized that huh. That's no fun."

"What is wrong with you?!" Damion said as he looked frustrated.

"Aright Lala-chan, help me undress her."

"Okay!"

So Lala and Mikado undressed Yami and carefully placed her in the pod.

"Alright, she should be fine now. Mikado said.

"That's a relief." Damion said.

"Hey Damion, lets go buy her some snacks before she wakes up." Lala said.

"Oh okay, that sounds good." Damion said as they left.

Yami started wake up and said,

"Where am I?"

"You seem to be doing well huh?"

"Mikado? I see, so this is where your work station on earth is. I've been meaning to find you."

"I can see why. Your body seems to be having a hard time adjusting to the earth?"

"The earth is indeed a very hard planet to adapt to. I'll manage though. Thank you for helping me."

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Damion. He's the one who carried you here."

"Damion...I don't understand. I am his enemy. Doesn't he realize that?"

"Maybe that's not how he feels."

"..."

Yami was better and stepped out of the pod. She then started to change.

"You know, maybe you should reconsider the targets you choose. I know its part of your honor as Golden Darkness, but he's actually a nice person." Mikado said.

"...Maybe." Yami said as she was putting on her underwear.

"Lala stop pulling on me!" Damion said.

"Yami-chan! Were back!" Lala siad as she and Damion came in while she was changing into her underwear. Yami then punched him with her hair and he was knocked out.

"I still cant let my guard down." Yami said.

The day was a new as the sun shined down on the school children. Mikan was about to walk home when her friends called out to her.

"Hey Mikan, You wanna hang out with us?"

"I cant today. Today is my home visit. I've had to keep rescheduling for awhile because my dad is so busy. So today is finally the day he can do it." Mikan said.

"Oh okay, maybe another time. Bye then."

"Bye."

Meanwhile at home, Damion was having a hard time with Lala. He walked downstairs to grab a glass of water and as he was drinking it he then saw Lala who was drying her naked self off with a towel. He blushed and spit the water out from shock.

"Lala! For god sakes why are you walking around naked?!" Damion said.

"Because I just got out of the shower."

"You cant walk around like that here! Wear some damn clothes!"

"Okay." Lala said as she went to go change.

Damion was sitting on the couch trying to relax when Lala came down to join him. How ever her clothes were a bit loose. She was wearing really short shorts and had a shirt on that showed her bust.

Damion blushed and said,

"W-Why is Peke dressed like that?"

"Oh no, Peke is charging. These are just regular clothes. So what do you wanna watch?" Lala asked as she turned on the tv.

Damion gulped for he could not stop staring at her bust and said,

"I gotta go to the bath room."

He ran past Mikan in a hurry and straight to the bathroom. He started splashing water on his face and looked himself in the mirror saying,

"Calm down. Okay, just calm down. Control yourself."

"Whats wrong with you?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, well lately Lala's been acting less modest and it's kinda driving me crazy." Damion said.

"Really? Why don't you just follow your urges. You two already did it once."

"That was different! It was the heat of the moment. Besides I cant. I don't wanna lose myself and use Lala for that. I also got a message from Gid-sama form Zastin." Damion said as he took a crystal out of his pocket and the crystal started to glow.

"Hello Damion. I hope your doing well. After that incident we had I hadn't gotten the chance to tell you something. As I know, you are a man who has urges and Lala is a very attractive girl. However I am forbidding you to consummate with my daughter until after your marriage. If you break this rule, I will be sure to show you a punishment that you won't believe is possible."

"Zastin gave me this today. Apparently he was busy and kept forgetting. So I've already broken the rule once, if I keep doing it I'm gonna be in major trouble." Damion said as he put the crystal away.

"Your life sure is complicated." Mikan said as she then heard the phone ring. She answered it and her father was on the line.

"Hey Mikan. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I won't be able to come home today. I'm afraid were pretty swamped here at work. You'll have to reschedule with your teacher."

"Okay, thanks dad. Good luck at work." Mikan said as she hung up the phone and sighed. "This is troublesome. I've already rescheduled for the 5th time already. Not to mention that she's already on her way. What should I do?"

"Hey Mikan, who was on the phone?" Damion asked when Mikan noticed something about him and got an idea.

Mikan's teacher had arrived at there house and was trying to prepare herself.

"Finally! I get to meet my idol, Sabai Yuuki! I'm finally going to have him sign my favorite issue! Ah wait! I'm also here for Mikan! I need to be a responsible teacher. Okay, here goes."

She then rang the door bell and who was to open the door was non other then Sabai Yuuki (Damion wearing a wig)!

"H-Hello! W-W-Welcome to o-our home!" Sabai said as Mikan was starting to think this plan wouldn't work.

"H-Hello! It's nice to meet you Yuuki-san!" The teacher said as she bowed.

"S-So why don't you come inside." Sabai said.

They were in the living room and the tension seemed pretty weird. The teacher was actually wondering about Sabai looking different.

"I cant believe how young he looks. But he definitely looks like he does on his books. But who's that woman with pink hair? A foreign exchange student? I'll ask." The teacher then spoke asking, "Um, excuse me, but who are you to Sabai Yuuki?"

"Me? Um...I'm his lover!" Lala said as Mikan and Sabai freaked out and Mikan said,

"Haha that's a funny joke Lala-chan! Shes my cousin! She's just staying with us for awhile! She loves to joke a lot!"

"O-Oh I see. After all I heard Yuuki-san is married to Rinko Yuuki, the famous fashion designer. I was actually quite surprised by that joke." The teacher said as she then heard barking. "Whats that sound?"

"Oh it's just our dog. He's in my room so he doesn't disturb us." Mikan said.

"Haha! Yeah! S-So how is Mikan's...skills...or...desk..." Sabai said as he seemed pretty nervous.

"Eh?"

"C-Can you excuse us for a moment!" Mikan said as she toke Damion and Lala out of the room. "What are you two doing?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not so good at lying. It makes me really nervous." Damion said.

"You need to calm down. She'll end up figuring it out if you keep acting like that." Mikan said.

Lala then had an idea and grabbed her phone. Out came a bottle that looked like medicine.

"Here Damion, drink this. It's a special herb remedy. It will help you calm down." Lala said as she forced it down his throat and Damion coughed for drinking to much.

"What the hell...are...you..." Damion then got quite and looked a bit strange.

"Damion? Are you okay?" Mikan asked.

"He's fine. Go on out there Damion!" Lala said as she pushed Damion back in the room.

"O-Oh welcome back Yuuki-san!" The teacher said nervously.

Sabai remained quiet for a bit and then said,

"Oh come on teach. You don't have to look so nervous. Relax a bit."

He looked so calm and positive. It was amazing how composed he was.

"So tell me, how is Mikan doing at school. Are the kids treating her nicely?" Sabai asked.

"Oh, yes of course! Mikan is actually quite mature for her age. She actually proves to be a role model for some of the kids. She's actually quite smart too. Her grades are amazing." The teacher said.

"That's really great to hear. Please keep looking after her." Sabai said bowing.

"O-Of course! Um...Yuuki-san...I...I'm actually a fan of yours and I'd love it if you'd sign my book!"

"Sure no problem." Sabai said as he signed her book and she looked quite happy. "Now then, I think I've heard all I needed to hear. It was nice seeing you." Sabai said.

"Eh? Oh yes! Thank you too Yuuki-san." The teacher said as the gang saw the teacher off.

"I'm amazed how calm you acted. That herb actually worked." Mikan said as Damion took off the wig.

"Great job Damion! You really did well." Lala said.

Without warning Damion then kissed Lala. He really went in there hard too. Mikan blushed as Damion then broke the kiss. Lala was also blushing for she was quite shocked at how Damion was being. Damion then picked her up and started carrying her to his room.

"W...What was that about?" Mikan asked.

Damion went in his room and closed the door. He then placed Lala on the bed and kissed her again. Lala could feel that he was being very aggressive. His tongue kept curling around hers very roughly. He broke the kiss and Lala felt very numb.

"D-Damion...whats...whats gotten into you?" Lala asked.

"It's your fault. You walk around naked and dress so lightly. How do you expect me to act. It's hard enough to control my urges. I cant hold back anymore." Damion said.

"This...This is because of me?" Lala felt bad and could imagine how it feels to hold in your urges. "I'm sorry Damion. I promise to be more careful. But for now, I want you to let out all your urges."

Warning: Lemon Scene

Damion immediately kissed her when she said that. His tongue kept ravishing hers as Lala wrapped her arms around him. She felt so hot as Damion just kept being so aggressive. He then rubbed his knee on her crotch and Lala squealed for she felt quite sensitive there. Damion then slid her up against his head board and Lala just latched on to him so tightly. Damion then took off his shirt and Lala felt strange when she saw his abs. She felt even more turned on and started kissing his chest. She slowly twirled her tongue and licked up to his neck. She sucked on it so hard she gave him a hickey. Damion felt so hard he then pushed her down ripped off her pants. He took his off and was about to put his penis inside her when Lala stopped him saying,

"Wait! We need this remember. Sensei said it's important we use this."

She handed him the condom and he put it around his penis. He then held her hips tightly and put his dick inside her. He thrust himself hard. It was as if so many emotions had built up inside of him and he was letting them all out. He kept thrusting harder and harder and Lala felt so hot in her crotch. She could feel his dick throbbing and twitching inside her and as he kept sliding in and out Lala could hold back her screams. She kept yelling with pleasure as Damion was being so rough with her. It was as if he was an animal in heat. He couldn't stop, like he wasn't conscious at all. He kept thrusting and thrusting until finally they both came. Damion fell on his back laying next to her. He looked so tired and managed to pass out. Lala was also tired, but she still had the strength to look towards Damion, smile, and wrap herself around him.

The next day Damion woke up and he felt very comfortable, also a bit cold. He took the blanket off him to see he was naked with Lala wrapped around him. He looked very down and said,

"God damn it...not again..."

He then heard Lala talk in her sleep.

"Damion...I love you so much..."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead and said,

"Ah well...I guess I'll worry about it later."

Afterward Lala was more careful around Damion. As for Damion he still acted more or less the same.

**Thus ends this chapter. How many of you liked this one? If you liked it comment and I want to see a lot of them if possible. Look forward to more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**To Love Flames Chapter 17**

**Good morrow to you all. It is time for another chapter of To Love Flames. Enjoy to you all.**

The school day was over. Damion and Lala were walking home with a new friend.

"I'm so excited your gonna hang out with us Yui!" Lala said.

"Well thank you for inviting me to your house. I hope I won't be bother." Yui said.

"Nonsense, you'll be fine." Damion said.

They got to there house and Damion came in saying.

"Mikan were home."

Mikan ran to the door saying,

"Uh, Damion! We have a problem!"

"What kind?" Damion asked.

"Haha! Stop your tickling me!" Someone shouted.

"D...Don't tell me..." Damion ran to the living room and saw his mom being licked by Maron. "M-Mom?! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh hey Damion. I had some work to do in japan and managed to finish up early. So I thought I'd come to the house and stay a night before I have to leave. I was just getting acquainted with this cutie." His mom said.

"O...Okay...Does dad know about this?" Damion asked.

"I tried calling him, but he didn't pick up. I guess he was busy working on one of his master pieces."

Lala then came in and said,

"Hi there Damion and Mikan's mom! I'm Lala!"

Rinko's eyes shined and she then ran up to Lala and started groping her body.

"B89 W57 H87. Not bad. With a body like this I could definitely make something amazing."

"Haha that tickles!" Lala said as Rinko got off her fast and said,

"Ah sorry! I went into work mode for a second there."

"Work mode?"

"Our mom is a famous fashion designer. Shes very good at determining peoples sizes based on touch." Mikan explained.

"Wow! Your amazing Damion's mom!" Lala said.

"Oh thank you. So your Lala huh? I've heard about you form Mikan and my husband. You can just call me mom if you want." Rinko said.

"Um...H...Hello..." Yui said as she felt a bit awkward.

Rinko's eyes glowed again and she started groping Yui.

"B91 W58 H86! Amazing! But their is more to this body! I must find out!" Rinko said as she tried taking off her clothes.

"Mom calm down! Your in work mode again!" Damion said as he was prying his mom off Yui.

"Ah oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I get really carried away sometimes." Rinko said.

"It...It's fine." Yui said.

"So who are you anyways?"

"I'm Yui Kotegawa. I'm in Lala and Damion's class." Yui said blushing.

Rinko looked at her closely and asked,

"Say, you wouldn't happen to like Damion would you?"

Yui blushed and said,

"I-I forgot I had to run some errands! I'll see you guys later!"

She then ran out of the house in a hurry.

"What the hell? What was that about?" Damion asked.

"My things sure do look quite interesting here." Rinko said.

"They sure are." Mikan said as she was smirking with her mother.

The were eating lunch and Rinko was happy to eat her daughters cooking again.

"Ah so good! I've really missed this cooking! Your really a great cook Mikan!"

"Yeah nothing can beat Mikan's cooking." Damion said.

"So Damion, how many times have you had sex with Lala-chan?" Rinko asked as Damion blushed and choked on his food.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! What kind of mother asks that?!"

"They've done it twice so far." Mikan said nonchalantly.

"Mikan!"

"Really? you've been dating for almost a year now right? When I was dating your father we used to do i-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't tell your kids that stuff!" Damion said.

"Well either way you two look quite cute together." Rinko said as Damion was steaming in blush while Lala was just enjoying the food.

"Oh Lala-chan. Do you mind trying on an outfit I brought. I think it would look really nice on you." Rinko said.

"Really?! I'd love to!" Lala said excited.

The girls told Damion to wait in the living room while they were dressing Lala.

"Geez whats taking them so long. They've been up there for 30 mins. How long does it take to change clothes? Girls are strange huh Maron?" Damion said.

"Ruff!" Maron said as Damion petted him.

Suddenly the lights turned off and Rinko started announcing.

"Gentleman! Put your hands together for Lala-chan!"

A light was flashing on Lala as she was walking down the stairs.

"As you can see she is wearing a tight yellow shirt made of cotton with a cute black frilly skirt and black leggings too! with jean jacket over her shirt to match in the hipster outfit! Now then gentleman! Tell her how cute she looks!"

Damion smiled and clapped.

"You look awesome Lala! That outfits really amazing!"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Maron said.

Lala blushed and smiled

"Now hold on to your seats folks! Because we still have one more person modeling for us!"

"Wait what? Who else is there?" Damion asked as the light turned towards Mikan.

"And as for our final model we have the cute and petite loli! She is wearing jean shorts with a sequence skirt! With also a light blue top and a blue visor! Doesn't she just scream with the hipster loli look!"

Damion smiled and said,

"Whooo! Yeah you look great Mikan! Really cute!" Damion said as Mikan threw a nearby book at him and blushed saying,

"Sh...Shut up..."

"Ah! The cuteness rises with her tsundere aura!"

"Who are you calling tsundere?!" Mikan said as they all laughed.

The next day, they were all at the airport seeing Rinko off.

"Well, I had a lot of fun, but I gotta head off to work now. It was really nice seeing you Lala-chan."

"I had fun too! Thanks for the outfit mama!" Lala said as she was holding the outfit in a bag in her arms.

"Well you looked so cute in it. It be a crime to not let you have it. Make sure to wear it on your next date with Damion. You too Mikan. Make sure you wear that outfit I got you for someone special." Rinko said as she winked.

Mikan blushed and said,

"Geez..."

"Damion, I told you this before, but the most important thing a man can do for a girl is to shower her with kindness. Remember that well okay?" Rinko said.

"Yeah, I know mom." Damion said.

"Also try not to get yourself in too much trouble okay. Bye!" Rinko said as she left.

"What did she mean by that?" Damion asked.

"You really are a hopeless guy." Mikan said.

"What?" Damion said confused.

It was another normal day. The students were leaving school for the day was over. Damion was walking with his friends when he suddenly noticed Yami sitting by a tree reading a magazine.

"Weird? Whats she doing there?" Damion said as Lala saw Yami and ran up to her.

"Hi Yami-chan!"

"Good day princess." Yami said.

"What are you doing?" Lala asked.

"I'm just reading some earth news." Yami said.

The group came up to them and Risa and Mio seemed intrigued at Yami.

"Wow! She looks so cute! I cant believe how cute she looks! Is she a foreigner?" Risa asked.

"No shes an alien like me." Lala said.

"Eh? Alien?" Yui said as she was surprised to hear that.

"Oh right, you didn't know Lala was an alien. But yeah these two are aliens." Damion said.

"That's...very strange to hear. But then again I have been wondering about Lala-san's tail. It does look like it is attached to her. " Yui said.

Lala noticed the magazine Yami was reading and saw Rinko's name in it.

"Oh~ Damion, this Magazine has your moms name on it."

Damion looked at the magazine and said,

"Oh yeah. These are some of my moms designs."

"Hm, you mean your mother created these outfits?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, my moms a famous fashion designer. She isn't home much, but she calls us on the holidays. Last time she visited us she gave Lala and Mikan some awesome outfits."

"That's so cool! I wish my mom was a fashion designer! I could get so many cute outfits!" Risa said.

"Weird, this is a fashion magazine. I never pegged you for someone who would read this." Damion said.

"I'm reading it to study the earth culture. I'm not really interested in stuff like this." Yami said.

"That's too bad. I bet Yami-chan would look really cute if she wore something colorful!" Lala said as Risa and Mio's eyes shined like stars.

"Well said Lala-chi! On that note, lets go to the outlet stores!" Risa said as she grabbed Yami and they started running.

They were in a clothing store and they picked out some clothes for Yami to wear.

"Her Yami-chi! Try these on!" Risa said.

"This isn't necessary. All I need is the outfit I have now." Yami said.

"Nonsense! Wearing the same outfit loses it's style. Just try on the stuff we picked out." Risa said as she closed the curtains.

Despite not wanting to, Yami tried on the other clothes and she looked really cute. The first clothes she tried on with a goth outfit.

"Wow! So cute!" Lala said.

"It's good, but she needs some color." Risa said.

The next one was a hip hop outfit.

"Huh, interesting. She looks like she's ready to dance." Damion said.

"Yeah, but it's still not right." Risa said.

The last one was the winner. She was wearing a cute shirt with a frilly skirt and a white bureau.

"Ding dong! We have a winner!" Risa and Mio said.

They paid for the clothes and made sure Yami was still wearing them.

"You didn't need to buy me this." Yami said.

"Of course we did. It looks really cute on you. Just pay us back by wearing it on a date." Risa said.

"That won't be necessary. I have no interest in things like that." Yami said.

"What? Then the outfit will go to waste." Risa said when she suddenly got an idea and smirked evilly. "Hey Damion, we need you to do something."

Damion and Yami were at the taiyaki stand and Damion looked very uncomfortable.

"This is so weird. Why do I have to do this?" Damion said as he remembered Risa telling him,

"Go on a date with Yami-chi. We went through all that trouble getting her those clothes. And since your the only guy here your going to take her on a date."

"Thats what they said, but why do I have to do this? Lala seemed okay with it, but still..."

The taiyaki guy handed Yami the bag of taiyaki and said,

"I gave you a bit extra this time since your on a date with your boyfriend Blonde-chan"

He winked and Yami kept her composure, but her face still went red as she whipped her hair at Damion's face.

They were at the park and the tension seemed awkward. Damion was just sitting there as Yami was just eating. Damion was thinking,

"Damn it, I don't know what to say. I feel like I cant say anything because shes eating. Man..."

Yami noticed Damion looked uneasy and handed him a taiyaki.

"Here, this is suppose to be a date right?"

Damion was a bit surprised and smiled. He grabbed it and ate it.

"Yum, this is really good. I have't had taiyaki in awhile."

"I really like it too." She said.

They were both finally enjoying the date when it was then ruined when 3 trashy looking guys came up to Yami.

"Whoa check it out. That chick looks really cute. Hey cutie, why don't you hang with us." He said holding out his hand.

Damion slapped it away and said,

"Sorry, but shes here with me."

The guy got ticked off and grabbed Damion by his collar. Damion was about to punch him when suddenly they felt a killing a killing aura. They turned to see Yami looking a bit uneasy.

"That man is my target. Let go of him or else."

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it shorty?" The guy said.

Yami's hair then turned to blades and the nightmare torture began.

They were beaten so badly and were unconscious. Damion actually felt a bit sorry for them.

"Thanks for helping me out. But I could have handled it myself. Why did you do that?" Damion asked.

"I didn't want you to waste your skills on trash like them. I need you to enhance your skills to match me one day." Yami said as Damion was surprised how she was still thinking about fighting him one day.

Lala and the others came running towards them.

"Yami-chan! Damion!" Lala said as they got to them and saw the trashy guys beaten.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Risa asked.

"Lets just say these guys asked for it." Damion said.

"Ah, Yami-chan your skirt got ripped." Lala said.

"I see. I'm sorry, but it looks like my normal clothes seem to be best for combat."

"Aww~ That's a shame." Risa said.

Yami walked up to Damion and handed him the bag with the taiyaki.

"Thank you for taking me out on this date. You were actually very kind to me." Yami said.

Damion smiled and said,

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Yami then left in a flash.

"Man, does this mean shes going to be wearing that old outfit of hers." Risa said.

"I guess so." Mio said.

They were all about to leave the park when Lala tugged Damion's shirt and said,

"Hey Damion...Do you think...we could go on a date soon?"

Damion smiled and patted her on the head.

"Yeah, lets go on a date real soon."

Yui saw those two acting flirty and clenched her chest a bit feeling a bit sad.

**That's the end of this chapter. Look forward to more fun! **


End file.
